First Love
by moments spent elsewhere
Summary: Belle, the Dark One, makes a deal with Bae, to save Rumpelstiltskin. Can Rumpel learn to love the beast, or will Bae's deal tear them apart? Does not follow storyline of Ouat. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

First Love

Chapter1

Bae's Deal

Belle materialized in a cloud of purple smoke in front of the dark castle doors, tired and glad to be home. The bitter cold nipped around her and the thought of sitting in front of the fire with a good book sounded so appealing.

Suddenly she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck, someone was here, someone had breeched the perimeter of the castle grounds. Immediately she was on guard turning to scan the interior garden. She could feel a presence, and then realized there was more than one. She drew the hood of her cloak tighter around her as she moved toward the presence she felt, it was unmistakable and could smell it in the air, fear.

Fear was something she was well acquainted with in her daily dealings. They were all mostly poor desperate souls full of fear, anger, or the pain of love lost. Someone had been brave enough to seek her out here for her services, which was rare. No need to frighten them further and with a wave of her hand she cast a glamour spell on herself to remove the monster they would see without it.

As she approached she could see a figure huddled against the wall just inside the main gate. Closer, she could see it was an adult holding a small child, huddled together for warmth. As cold as it was, with no fire to warm them, they would never survive the night.

Belle felt a tightness in her chest looking down at them. She couldn't let them just freeze to death within her walls. Belle knelt down and shook the woman's shoulder. She did not move. Belle then pulled back the hood of the shabby cloak and realized, with a short intake of breath, that it was not a woman, but a man. His shoulder length hair curling about his neck, his face relaxed and soft, with a prominent long narrow nose, and his lips had turned a grayish blue. She shook him a little harder, but he still did not move.

Then the child that was wrapped around him lifted his head from the crook of his father's neck. He stared at her unblinking for a moment then asked in wonder, "Are you an angel?"

She smiled at him and let out a small giggle,

"No", she said, "but you have no reason to fear me, I am here to help you."

The boy looked up at his father,

"Papa", he paused, "papa wake up".

She could see the panic in the boy's eyes as he started to shake his father roughly. The man's lips parted slightly and a quick exhalation of air followed, but he did not open his eyes or move. Belle knew she needed to act quickly, but was afraid the boy would not trust her to help them.

She smiled gently to the boy, "Your father is freezing and we need to get him warm quickly or he will not survive. Do you understand?" the boy nodded his head.

She sat down and positioned herself behind the man wrapping her arms around both of them. "Don't be afraid now. I want you to trust me. Hold onto your father tightly, and close your eyes." She said softly.

The boy buried his face back against his father's chest and in the blink of an eye all three were huddled on the floor, in front of a blazing fire, in the main room of the castle.

The boy could instantly feel the heat upon his skin and looked up from his father's chest. "Where are we," he asked?

"My home", she said, then asked, "What is your name?"

"Bae," he replied.

"Bae", she said, "My name is Belle. Help me take care of your father. Over on the table," as she pointed to the direction of the table behind her leather chair, "there is a tray with tea and some food, can you get it and bring it here?" She asked. The boy nodded and scrambled off of his father's lap and went to retrieve the tray.

Belle quickly waved her hand and a tray with tea and food appeared on the table, a few of the candles lit around the room, and pillows and blankets appeared at her side on the floor. The boy returned and looked at her with questioning eyes. She smiled at him slightly and whispered as if telling him a secret,

"I know a bit of magic," she said.

Bae lips turned into a beaming smile,

"Really," he asked?

She smiled nodding at him. He was a beautiful boy, soft brown hair and eyes, there was a tenderness about him. Her gaze then shifted to the man she now supported with her body. How far did the apple fall from the tree she wondered? Even though he was a slight man, the dead weight of his body was starting to get heavy. She had hoped her body heat and the fire would be enough to stir him, but he was still lifeless in her arms.

"Grab a pillow for your father's head," she told Bae, as she maneuvered out from behind him and laid him gently on the floor. She brushed back a lock of his hair from his face and cupped his cheek in her hand. She was surprised when she felt a flutter in her stomach, but pushed it aside. His skin was like ice and his lips still held a blue hue to them.

"Please help him", Bae pleaded.

Now was her chance to make a deal. The boy desperately wanted his father to live. He could be useful to her in the future. He seemed like a smart lad, but he was just a child. Her conscious wrestled with the idea, but they were either homeless or on the run from something, and she felt the later. Her home, her protection, might also be what he needs. Her mind made up she stated,

"I'll make you a deal Bae, I will save your father, but in return you will agree to serve me, here, until you reach your 18th birthday. You stay here until that time, but, if you attempt to flee I will take back your fathers life.

"I will live here with you," he asked?

"Yes", she said.

"Can my father stay also", he asked again?

She thought for a moment and decided that she would not separate them if they chose to stay together.

"Yes, he may stay also if he chooses to, but if not, you will be on your own. This contract will be between you and I. All magic comes with a price."

Then she narrowed her eyes to him and gave him an evil grin.

"No one breaks deals with me without consequence, so consider carefully the deal I have made you, because there will be no undoing it."

Bae looked her in the eye.

"He is my father", he whispered, "He would give his life for me, and I would do anything for him. We have a deal."

At that the boy outstretched his hand to shake on it. She laughed as she took his hand, but said,

"I'll need a little more than that."

With a wave of her hand a contract and quill appeared.

"You will need to sign this, it states the terms in which we have agreed upon."

Bae blushed embarrassed and looked down,

"I don't know how to write my name".

"It's alright", she smiled at him. "Put the quill to the paper and say your name aloud."

Bae did as he was told and lit up, when in gold, his name appeared on the contract.

"Please", he pleaded, "Now my father."

Belle leaned over his father's body and found her way under his shirt, running her hand up his chest. Ice cold, but she could feel the hard, lean, muscle beneath her hand, and again felt a flutter in her stomach. She had never touched a man this intimately before. She rested her hand over his heart and could feel it beating, very slowly, with an irregular pattern. His lips slightly parted, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, exhaling deeply her warm breath into his body, as her hand glowed beneath his shirt warming him.

He slowly opened his eyes a little, hooded as though heavy with sleep, and she cold see the warm soft brown of his iris's with flecks of gold. He smiled up at her and raised a hand to cup her cheek, and then drifted back off as his hand fell back down beside him. She could now feel his warm flesh beneath her hand and the strong steady heartbeat.

She turned to Bae and smiled,

"He will be fine", she said, "We just need to let him rest".

She saw Bae's shoulders relax and he exhaled deeply,

"Thank you, Belle", he then smiled at her big enough to light the world.

She almost reached over to hug the small boy, but she held back. He would grow to resent her. He was now trapped here with her.

She got up, removed her cloak, and made her way to rest in the chair. She could feel the toll the magic had taken on her body. Tomorrow she knew there would be hell to pay. All magic came with a price and she knew she would be the one to pay for its use tonight. She told Bae to eat and help himself to the tea. She had seen the boy eyeing the tray and knew he had to be hungry. He offered to pour her a cup of tea and she accepted gratefully.

She watched the boy eat, as he watched his father lying by the fire. She could see his love for the man, and felt a twinge of regret for making her deal. She could have easily just saved the man lying before her. She watched his chest slowly move up and down and couldn't help remember the feel of his skin underneath her fingertips. Her lips smiled slightly and tingled where they had touched his and she thought it odd that he should be affecting her in this way. When he had cupped her cheek it was as though he was touching his lover, and she shook her head trying to remove the thoughts that were assaulting her. No one would ever love her, she was at this moment, just a beast in disguise.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes, until she heard a soft moan and then "Bae" in just a little more than a whisper. Bae crawled over to his father and took his hand,

"I'm here papa, don't worry, we are safe."

Rumpelstiltskin tried to make sense of what he felt. He could feel the warm heat near him, and the blankets weighing him down. He could feel his head lying on something soft. He envisioned a beautiful woman kissing him and touching the bare skin of his chest. He could still feel the heat from her touch. Confused, he thought he was hallucinating.

Bae had said not to worry, they were safe. How were they safe? His last thoughts were of his failure as a father, and that his son, his beautiful boy, would freeze to death and die in his arms. Was this what the hypothermia was doing to him? Was he dying and dreaming all of this? Was his poor Bae experiencing the same fate?

He could feel his head throb with a dull ache. Rumpel tried to open his eyes. He couldn't. He tried to trust his senses. He felt the fire, could hear the wood crackle and smell it burning. He tried to open his eyes again and they opened slowly.

"Papa", he heard Bae's voice again and could feel him holding his hand. Eyes now open he turned his head to see Bae at his side, and then beyond Bae, a woman sitting in a chair. Not just a woman, the woman who had kissed and touched him.

"Wh-Who are you," he asked his voice raspy and broken?

"My name is Belle, and you are safe here in my home," she said.

He had questions, she could see it in his eyes, but he seemed to just settle for the answer she gave him.

"Bae, make him some tea it will help his throat", she directed.

He watched Bae scramble away and pour him a cup of tea, off of a tray, lying on the floor close by. Bae returned to his side with the tea and Rumpel tried to pull himself into a sitting position but couldn't manage. Bae tried to help him and in an instant Belle was at his side helping to right his father. Once sitting up, she moved to sit behind him once again and whispered softly,

"just lean back against me."

He felt his cheeks flush.

"I'm so sorry, dearie", he whispered in return.

"No matter, you'll be weak for a day or two. We almost lost you." She said softly.

'We' she had said, he thought to himself, almost as if he meant something to her. He chuckled to himself. Now he was imagining things, no woman like this would ever care about him.

Bae helped him drink his tea, and his throat did feel better, and soon found his voice.

"Am I hurting you, dearie," he asked while turning his head to try and see her.

She smiled at him, her chin nearly resting on his shoulder, and their lips were so close she could feel his breath against her skin.

"No," she whispered, "your fine."

He could feel her hands casually resting against the outsides of his thighs and her breasts pressed up against her back. It had been so long since he had felt a woman's touch. He closed his eyes for a moment to drink it in.

Bae watched the two of them carefully and couldn't help the small grin that touched his lips. His father liked her, and she appeared to like him too. He allowed himself to dream for a moment that this would be their new family.

He watched his father's eyes close again.

"Papa," Bae said.

Rumpel snapped his eyes open, blushing and feeling guilty about the thoughts he was having for this woman holding him up, while his son looked on. Bae smiled at him sheepishly, as though he could read his thoughts, and he felt himself blush further.

"There is food too, papa, eat something."

Rumpel shook his head, "Not right now Bae".

Bae took some bread and tucked some cheese into it.

"Please papa, you haven't eaten in so long."

Belle chimed into his ear making him shudder when her breath caressed his neck,

"Please eat something, you need your strength."

He took the bread and cheese and took a bite as Bae turned to make him another cup of tea.

Belle could feel the heat radiating between there bodies and couldn't help herself as she slid her hand up to rest around his waist. She was losing her mind. This poor man, weak from death's grip, and she sat here enjoying the feel of him under her hands. If he noticed her change in position, he gave no indication.

She was attracted to this simple man, like a moth to a flame, and just as dangerous. She knew from seeing them together that he would, no doubt, want to stay with his son. How was she going to deal with having this kind of temptation around, especially as one-sided as it was?

It was time to leave them, she needed to get away from him, and get a grip on herself. Her heart was melting and she just didn't understand why.

"Do you think you can manage on your own now," she asked softly.

"I think I'll just lie down now," he said, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.

She let her hand caress his side as she moved out from behind him, and helped him lie back down.

"Thank you, Belle, for everything," he said, waving his hand to indicate all she had done for them.

"If you and Bae will be alright here, I am exhausted and will retire for the night" she asked?

"We'll be fine," he replied.

"Goodnight Belle," Bae said sweetly, while placing a pillow down next to his father's head, as Rumpel held up the ends of the blankets for Bae to crawl in and lay beside him.

For a moment, she was envious of the small boy who would get to curl up beside him, remembering the warmth of his body pressed against hers. All that awaited her upstairs was a cold, empty bed.

She turned to leave, and then turned back to the pair lying in front of the fire,

"What's your name," she asked?

He smiled sheepishly at her, "Rumpelstiltskin," he stated.

She chuckled softly, "Well that's definitely a mouthful."

"You can just call me Rumpel if you'd like", still grinning at her.

"Rumpel," she said aloud, "I like that", and with that she turned and left the room.

She hadn't been more than a foot out the door when she heard Bae ask his father,

"You like her don't you? I saw the way you were looking at her."

Belle froze waiting to hear his answer, straining to hear them.

"Bae," he chuckled, "go to sleep. We will talk about all of this tomorrow."

"Papa," Bae pleaded.

"Yes, I do. She's beautiful inside and out." he said.

"I love you, Bae" he told his son.

"I love you too, papa," Bae whispered.

Belle felt a warmth spread throughout her chest and even as tired as she was, she felt as though floated upstairs to her chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Don't own Ouat rights to ABC. I am just a small town busy mom who spent years filling my notebooks with my stories. Until yesterday they had always been just for myself. I found this site about a month ago from a fan on R. Carlyle's twitter and have thoroughly enjoyed myself reading the stories of Rumpel, Belle, and Mr. Gold. My hats off to rufeepeach, Ifyousaysodearie, and bad faery you have my heart. The 3 of you inspired me to give it a try, But please keep in mind folks this is just for fun, so forgive the errors and I'm sure I make plenty. I was blow away by the response in alerts and thank you very much for your reviews. Any criticism would be appreciated I always strive to be better. Thank you all very much. Elizabeth

Chapter 2

In her chamber, Belle went over to the full length mirror and ripped off the sheet covering it, to look at her image. She remembered this face. Belle's long auburn hair hung to her waist and swirled around her face with the odd curl or two being unruly. Bright shinning blue eyes the color of the sea, and full soft pink lips, complemented her unmarred creamy fair skin. She had once thought herself plain, and laughed begrudgingly at herself. What she wouldn't give to still be the beauty she saw before her.

She sat down heavily on the side of the bed and with a wave of her hand the glamour spell was removed. Head down she finally looked back up to her reflection. There the monster sat, wild hair frizzed out like a madwoman, her eyes red and bloodshot with yellow-green irises that turned black when she was angry. Her mouth now filled with jagged and rotting teeth, making every smile appear wicked. Her body now covered with grayish-green skin, dusted with gold that made her appear to be a walking corpse. But what she hated the most was her hands. The dull skin emphasized by distended veins and black colored nails that came to a point like claws.

She looked back down to the floor and felt a tear roll do her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried. It was their fault. They had changed something in her making her weak. She was not going to allow this simple man and his son to reopen her heart. She felt the darkness inside of her expand throughout her body, numbing her emotions, and after the disturbing feelings she felt tonight, she welcomed it. She quickly changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed where she was asleep before anything else could enter her mind.

It was a fitful sleep. She dreamed of visions of home. She dreamed of a lost life.

She had images of Rumple presenting her with a wrapped gift, bowing low to her arms extended, as if they had just completed a dance, he softly said to her, "here, if you'll have it".

Rumpel felt his leg throbbing as he awoke the next morning. He tried the stretch out his right leg to relieve some of the tension, but it only eased slightly. He told himself he should be used to it by now, but that didn't make it feel any better either. He winced and took deep breaths through clenched teeth as he tried to sit up, dying to go and relieve himself. He looked around for his staff but did not see it anywhere. He hated to wake Bae but he knew he had to.

"Bae," he called, shaking the boy's shoulder.

Bae turned towards him and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Do you know where my staff is," he asked his son?

Bae thought for a moment then said,

"Papa, I don't think she brought it with us."

He thought for a moment then told Bae he was going to have to use him to lean on. Rumpel didn't often find himself on the floor. The pain to his leg was unbearable when he knelt on his knees trying to stand up. After several attempts Bae managed to help him to his feet. Rumpel was sweating and out of breath from the exertion and leaned on Bae heavily.

"Sorry Bae," he said feeling helpless, "I don't mean to be such a burden to you."

"Stop, Papa, you have never been a burden to me", as he smiled at his father.

Rumpel couldn't help but smile at the boy as he reached up and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Bae do you where we can find a chamber pot or a way outside," Rumpel asked? Bae shook his head no, and looked lost.

"Well show me the way we came in," he stated.

"I can't," Bae said, "She used magic."

"Magic," he said surprised.

Bae asked, "Did you think we carried you?"

Rumpel realized he hadn't really thought about last nights events, except for Belle's effect on him. He didn't want to anger her by snooping but he didn't know what else to do. He looked around the room and saw the double doors Belle left through last night and on the opposite end to smaller doorways. He directed Bae to go explore through one of the smaller doorways and he would wait for him to return.

Bae went to the doorway and saw the staircase leading down. He followed it until he came to a very large, filthy, kitchen. He walked across the room to a large door with a window and he could see a small garden outside. He turned and ran back upstairs and to his father.

"Come on," he said, "I found the kitchen and a door to the outside."

Bae helped him make his way down to the kitchen and outside. Rumpel leaned against the stone wall and finally found some relief while Bae did the same. They returned to the kitchen and Rumple spied a broom in the corner of the room. He thought with the straw bristles up he could use the long handle as a staff.

"Bae, hand me that broom." Handing it to his father he looked around and said, "What a mess."

"I don't think it has been used for awhile," Rumpel observed.

"She uses magic to make food appear," Bae told him in amazement.

Rumpel chuckled at the boy's fascination with Belle's use of magic.

"I think she is a good witch," Bae stated.

"She says we can stay and work here for her," Bae told him.

Rumpel could not help the look of surprise that swept across his face.

"I'm sure you misunderstood Bae," his father said softly not wanting to get the boy's hopes up. He looked around and decided they could at least put the kitchen to rights and perhaps find something to make a meal with to thank her for last night.

They worked together for hours cleaning the kitchen. Rumpel had found tea leaves, some vegetables he did his best to salvage, and a well stocked supply of herbs. He made a vegetable stew and the pleasant homey aroma started to fill the kitchen. They both now sat at the clean table having tea.

Rumpel looked around at what they had accomplished and was pleased with the result. The floor now swept clean just needed a good scrubbing but his leg simply wouldn't allow it. He began to wonder about Belle. He thought she would have made an appearance by now, as the afternoon faded into evening. He asked Bae to go back upstairs and fold the blankets and see if Belle was there, maybe she thought they had left. While he was gone he filled some bowls with stew, they had not eaten anything today. Bae would never say anything but he knew the boy must be starving. He had wanted to wait for Belle, but he also needed to feed Bae. Bae returned and stated there had been no sign of her. They sat down at the table to eat.

Belle stretched lazily in bed and then realized the sun had almost disappeared. The magic had drained her, but she was surprised that she had slept all day. She got up and changed into a simple dark blue long sleeved dress. She cast a glamour spell with a wave of her hand and headed downstairs. She entered the empty main room and saw the folded blankets and felt her anger rise. The boy did not heed her warning. She then heard the faint sound of laughter and followed it down towards the kitchen. As she drew closer she could hear Rumpel telling Bae a story of a brave knight fighting a dragon with two heads. She leaned against the wall and listened to his tale. She found the sound of his voice soothing, his brogue thick and husky wrapping around her like a blanket, and she just closed her eyes. She would love to have him close whispering in her ear.

The darkness inside of her nagged, happy when she was cold and unfeeling. She reached out to the darkness calling it close to her, grabbed it with her senses and squeezed, adding more and more pressure until she felt it squirming and then she relented telling it, 'no one decides my fate but me'.

She pushed off the wall and entered the kitchen. She saw them sitting at the large prep table in the center of the room eating.

"Belle," Bae cried happily, you're up.

Rumpel shot up to stand as a lady entered the room, but a little too quickly, knocking over his chair backward onto the floor with a 'whap', and she watched his face turn pale as he gripped the side of the table so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Are you alright," she asked placing her hand on his shoulder?

"Papa's leg is lame from the Ogre Wars," Bae provided. "We couldn't find his staff this morning."

"So you have been all day without it," she said with a frown.

He smiled through the pain and chuckled,

"The broom proved useful."

She then vanished right in front of his eyes, with his mouth still agape when she returned walking stick in hand.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I hadn't realized"

Rumpel wanted the floor to just swallow him whole as he saw the look of pity in her eyes. Last night he couldn't have been more helpless, and now she saw what a worthless cripple he was. He held out his hand and she gave him the knotted wooden staff.

"Pleas sit down," he said warmly gesturing to the chair at his left.

Belle had a seat as he bent over and picked his chair up off the floor, and then with his staff hobbled over to the pot of stew to fill a bowl for Belle. Carefully he returned and placed the stew and a spoon in front if her.

"It may not be what you're used to but it's edible," he said and gave her a fleeting smile.

"Well, it smells wonderful and looks delicious." giving him praise.

With that she took a spoonful and blew on the hot contents and then popped it into her mouth.

"MMM…Rumpel this is excellent," with a beaming smile waving the spoon in his direction.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her and when she blew at the spoon, he couldn't help but remember the way it had felt on his neck last night as he had leaned against her. He then went to make her a cup of tea. Bae appeared at his side with their bowls and he refilled them as Bae took Belle her tea. He them returned with their cups as Rumple refilled them and Bae took the stew back to the table.

Bae returned again for the tea and his father couldn't help the love he felt for his child. He knew Bae was trying to keep him from walking so much after a long day.

Rumpel took his seat at the head of the table, with Bae to his right and Belle to his left and for a silent moment dreamed that this was the family he could have. They ate in silence for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts.

"I would have baked some bread," Rumpel stated, "but the pantry didn't have much to work with."

"I can't remember the last time this kitchen was used," Belle said, "or how you were able to pull off this stew."

She smiled and laughed then asked Bae in a whispered tone, "is he a wizard?"

Bae laughed shaking his head no and Rumpel couldn't help but smile.

"Well, he must have a bit of magic this is not the kitchen I remember. It is clean and warm, filled with wonderful inviting aromas.

Rumpel spoke, "We wanted to do something for you to show our appreciation for last night. It was the least we could do. You have done so much for us. Thank you, Belle." He couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful blue eyes as she met his gaze.

"Bae," Belle asked, "did you talk to your father about last night?"

She watched his fleeting eyes dart to his father and realized he had not.

"I told him that you said we could stay here and work for you." Bae said softly.

She thought for a moment if she should tell Rumpel just what his son had agreed to, but decided to let Bae tell him on his own. He would have to eventually.

Rumpel spoke up, "I thought the boy had misunderstood you. I am a spinner who herds sheep. I don't know anything about serving a lady."

"I wouldn't say that if today is any indication. You can obviously cook and clean and the rest you can learn as we go," Belle stated. "I also have need of you if you are able to spin and not afraid of a little magic.

Belle realized at that moment she was holding her breath, and let it out slowly. She wanted him to agree to stay. She didn't want them to leave her.

"I will offer you and Bae a place to live, clothe you both, and pay you a small monthly wage.

"Why would you do this," Rumpel asked?

She chuckled and wrinkled her nose, "the place is filthy."

She gave Rumpel a smile that reached her eyes and he felt her knee come to rest against the thigh of his good leg under the table. He realized he would have given her anything she asked.

"We will accept you generous offer, dearie," he purred in a thick brogue that sent shivers down Belle's spine. Bae looked like he would burst with happiness, smiling from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: To those of you who have posted reviews I love the feedback. In my rough outline and in my imagination the story is complete. Be patient as I now try to put it in writing. To MistressInk sometimes it seems like it takes 3x longer to edit and try to make it right than to actually write it, lol, I thank you for your input. To wintersmith "do the brave thing and bravery will follow," remember Rumpel wasn't the bravest of souls. Thank you to everyone you keep me going with this endeavor. Sleep has taken a back seat and my goal is a chapter a day. This has been the most exciting thing I've done in years. Elizabeth

Chapter 3

They had finished the stew and tea. Rumpel pleased that Belle had seemed to enjoy it.

"Why don't you and Bae go on upstairs and I will clean up," Rumpel said.

Belle got up to get herself another cup of tea,

"I think you've done quite enough for one day."

Her mind occupied using her magic to make preparations to make them comfortable for the night. Seated again she said,

"If you will make me a list of what you need from town for the pantry I will have it delivered tomorrow."

Rumpel again felt inadequate, "I'm only able to write my name."

"Can you read," she asked?

"Very little and only a few words," he replied looking down at his clasped hands.

Belle reached out and placed her hand over his.

"Tomorrow we can make a list together of what you need," she said, gently smiling at him when he looked up at her.

Belle finished her tea and asked Bae to clear the table and put the dishes in the sink for tomorrow.

"I know you both must be tired. Come with me and I'll show you to your rooms, tomorrow I will give you a tour of the castle so you can learn your way around," she told them kindly.

Rumpel stood and followed Belle and Bae to the stairs leading out of the kitchen. Belle turned to him and saw the look of dread on his face that he quickly tried to hide with a small smile. She knew with the pain he was feeling this was going to be difficult climb and then another even longer flight of stairs from the foyer to the bedchambers.

Belle went to his left side and slid her arm around his waist holding him tightly against her. "Bae, come here," she smiled as then boy came to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her other arm around him. Bae already knew what was coming and he smiled up at her.

"Close your eyes Papa," Bae said with a giggle.

Rumpel closed his eyes and felt a rush of air against his skin,

"Can I open them now," he asked?

He heard Belle laugh and he opened his eyes to see they were standing in a long hallway with several doors lining it. Candles burned in sconces on the wall every few feet lighting the corridor. A thick burgundy rug covered a wide strip of the stone floor all the way to the end where it stopped at a room with double doors.

There were a few small tables nested against the walls with flowers and various decorative objects on them and the faint smell of patchouli in the air. Rumpel knew it was going to take some time getting used to living here.

"My room is there at the end of the hall," as she pointed to the double doors at the end of the corridor. "Rumpel this will be your room," she said as she opened the first door on the left and they followed her inside.

The room was in earthen colors of various shades of brown and green. Rumpel looked at the large bed and wardrobe. He frowned as he looked at the nightstand, small desk and chair in front of a large window, and welcoming chair and footstool that sat in front of the burning fire.

"Belle, I don't need all of this," he whispered.

"Well," she said cocking her head to the side and giving him a mischievous grin,

"This is the smallest bedroom I have and right now the dungeon is occupied."

She motioned for them to follow and she opened a door next the wardrobe that led to a bathroom with a large metal tub, a wooden chair with chamber pot, a long bench, and cabinet with a pitcher and basin.

She walked through the bathroom and opened the door at the opposite end of the room, and said,

"Bae this will be your room."

Bae could not contain himself and he let out a squeal of excitement.

"I really get my own room," he could not hide the disbelief in his voice. The room was richly decorated in deep purple and green silks trimmed with gold.

"It reminds me of dragons," he said amazed.

He walked around touching everything in disbelief and stopped in front of the large window seat, then climbed onto it and sat looking out the huge bay window.

"It is your room Bae, do with it what you want. If you don't like the colors we can change them and if you promise to work hard at it and not to waste my time, I will teach you to read. That window seat will make a perfect place for you to curl up with a good book." Belle said patiently.

Bae said, "I promise I will work hard. I want to learn to read."

Belle could feel Rumpel's eyes on her without even turning around. He had not said a word. Belle turned around to look at him but his face was unreadable, void of expression, looking down at the floor.

He reached out and took her hand in his, slowly caressing the top of her hand with his thumb rubbing back and forth. She could feel a tingling sensation run up her arm as he touched her. He didn't speak for a moment then he looked up meeting her gaze and said softly his brogue husky and lilted with emotion,

"You have been able to give him more today than I have his entire life, what can I say to that," he asked?

She reached up with her free hand and cupped his cheek never letting her eyes wonder from his as she said,

"Rumpel, you don't have to say anything. You choose to stay, remember. You choose a better life for you both. Is that so wrong? I want the both of you to be happy while you're here."

"Why are you doing this for me," he asked in a pleading whisper?

Belle thought for a moment at how to answer that, there were so many things she really wanted to say to him, and she felt something squeezing her heart so painfully that her eyes began to tear up as she tried to keep them from falling.

"Maybe, because I need you, almost as much as I think you need me, and Bae," she felt her voice cracking with emotion, "he already has a place in my heart. He is such a wonderful boy that is because of you Rumpel, and I think just as highly of his father."

Belle dropped her hand from his cheek and slipped the other out of his grasp walking past him to leave. She stopped at the tub and touched inside the rim, it instantly filled with steaming water.

"There are clothes for each of you in your wardrobes," she said, their backs turned to one another, "Settle in and I will see you in the morning. It would help you to soak in the tub for awhile, to ease some of the pain in your leg. Goodnight Rumpel." She walked out his bedroom door and closed it behind her.

Rumpel still had not moved from where he had stood before her, trying his best to wrap his mind around what she had said to him. No one had ever needed him. Not even his wife. Many times he had thought Bae would be better off without him, he felt as if he were a burden to the boy. Bae was all he had in this world and selfishly he could never bring himself to leave him. The boy loved him and he loved the boy, it was the only kind of love he had ever known.

"Papa," Bae asked, "are you alright?"

Bae had been lost in his own thoughts but had seen them talking and wondered if Belle had told him about their deal from the stunned look on his papa's face. He had been hoping he wouldn't have to mention it at all now that papa had agreed to stay. He was dreading telling him he was afraid he would be upset with him.

Rumpel looked at his son, and the concerned look on his face.

"Everything's fine. I want you to come and get a bath while it's hot," Rumpel told him.

Bae came into the bathroom and started to undress while Rumpel looked into the cabinet. He found cakes of soap that smelled like mint or patchouli and he smiled to himself Belle must like that. On a small shelf he spied a silver comb and brush and a straight razor. He chose a bar that smelled of patchouli and two washcloths and two dry towels. He couldn't remember the last time either of them had actually had a bath. He was looking forward to it. Bae got in the tub and Rumpel gave him the soap and a washcloth.

"Wash up," Rumpel told him, "I'll get you some clean clothes."

Rumpel went into Bae's room and opened the wardrobe and shook his head. There were several pairs of pants, vests, and even a waistcoat all in leather, silk shirts, underpants and stockings, nightshirts, and even a pair of dark green silk pajamas with a B embroidered on the chest pocket. At the bottom of the wardrobe were two pairs of boots, knee length and a shorter pair, and on the peg of the door two cloaks hung, a heavy fur trimmed wool and a lighter weight one for warmer temperatures. He chose a nightshirt and underpants and went back to the bathroom.

Bae was finishing up and Rumpel took the soap and ran it through the boy's hair to lather it up. The water was still very warm where he had thought it would have cooled some by now and he chuckled to himself, did she also enchant the water to stay hot. Nothing would surprise him after all the kindness she had shown them. Bae laid back and rinsed his hair. Rumpel left him to get out and dry off and he left the clothes on the bench. Rumpel went into his own room and opened the wardrobe shaking his head again. Rumpel had never worn clothes of this craftsmanship. He grabbed a pair of underpants and pajama bottoms, and closed the door.

Bae was pulling the nightshirt over his head and let out a yawn as Rumpel entered the bathroom. Rumpel retrieved the comb from the cabinet and handed it to Bae.

"What about our old clothes," Bae asked, "Can we burn them?" Bae was laughing.

"No," Rumpel stated, "We will wash them so we have them when we leave."

Bae stopped laughing, "Why would we ever want to leave?"

Rumpel could not meet his gaze and sat on the bench to remove his shoes, Bae kneeled down and unlaced his father's shoes and removed them.

"Bae I don't want you to think that this is forever, she has employed us to serve her, and as hard as I intend on trying not let her down, there may come a time when we are asked to leave. If she were to marry, I doubt her new husband would want us to stay."

He didn't want to crush the boy, but needed Bae to understand this was not permanent. "What if she married you," Bae asked? "She likes you, I have seen it."

"Bae," Rumpel cried in exasperation, "I would be the last man she would choose to marry."

Bae shook his head, "Papa you don't see what I see, you are a good man, and she would be lucky to have you. I wish you would think more of yourself."

He looked at Bae and tried to smile, "I will try."

"I also want you to work very hard for the gifts she has given us, I think for felt sorry for us and took us in, but I know between the both of us we can prove to be of worth to her," he said to Bae.

"Have I ever let you down," Bae asked?

Rumpel shook his head with a thin smile and pulled the boy to his chest hugging him, as he thought to himself, 'I am the one who has let you down'.

Bae pulled away and wrinkled his nose, "You need a bath."

Rumpel laughed, "Do I smell that bad?"

Bae laughed, "I didn't notice earlier because I smelled just as bad." Bae combed his hair and asked, "Is it alright if I go on to bed, or will you need my help?"

"I'll be fine Bae, go on and I will see you in the morning. I love you, Bea," he said.

"I love you too papa, goodnight," Bae replied.

Rumpel wondered for a moment if Bae would be afraid to sleep in a room alone, but Bae closed the bedroom behind him and Rumpel chuckled to himself. Privacy was a new concept.

Rumpel sighed heavily, undressed, and climbed into the tub. The hot water made him relax instantly as he felt the stress and soreness of his body leave replaced by a feeling of peace. Maybe he could just sleep here he thought to himself. He laid his head back and closed his eyes and his mind turned to Belle. He wondered what she was doing right now. He didn't understand why she lived here alone, and felt as though he was missing a piece of the puzzle. Did her ability to do magic scare people away? In time he hoped he would be able to learn all there was to know about her. She was so kind and genuine. She looked at him like he was a man and not a worthless coward. He liked that. Maybe Bae was right and he should try to think more of himself, if anything, Belle was right he had raised a wonderful boy. He soaked for a long time before he washed his body and hair and got out. His leg never failed to remind him of his injury, and he wouldn't know how to act if the pain ever left completely. It always hurt, it just varied in degrees.

He changed into the new clothes, combed his wet hair back and climbed into the large soft bed. His body relaxed he feel asleep quickly his last thoughts of Belle.

Belle worked in the tower until the middle of the night. She tried to analyze her feelings for Rumpel. He would no doubt feel some sort of betrayal when Bae's deal was out in the open, and he would be horrified once he saw her true appearance. The glamour spell was effective, but a small part of her consciousness had to be present to maintain it. She knew from past experience that it wasn't always possible to keep it, especially if she was angry and the dark magic consumed her. She had poured over her books trying to find a loophole or a potion to keep her in a glamorous state. She wasn't having much luck. She finally decided to quit for tonight.

She left the tower and made her way through the castle to the upstairs bedchambers and paused outside of Rumpel's door. He would be asleep by now, and a smile tugged at her lips. Before she could change her mind, she was standing on the other side of the door allowing her eyes to adjust to the lower lighting of the room. The fire cast a warm glow on the sleeping figure in bed. She moved forward until she stood by his bedside. Her mouth went dry when she looked over him. The blanket only covered him from the waist down, and she felt her cheeks flush as she looked at his half naked body. He was lying on his back with his left hand resting on his stomach and his right arm to his side. His chest was sculpted with lean hard muscle, with just a dusting of hair down the middle of his chest, and then again lower around his navel, and she wished there was more to see. He had a small build but could see his quiet strength. She imagined having him hovering over her supporting himself with his arms. Suddenly he mumbled something in his sleep and she almost disappeared. She watched his face as his creased brow relaxed again, and she did too. His hair combed back spilled over the pillow and she wanted to know if it felt as soft as it looked. He moved his hand off of his stomach and let out a quiet moan and then said, "Belle." She stood frozen, he was dreaming of her. It was all she could do not to touch him. She wanted to run her hands over his chest and through his hair. She wanted to kiss those lips. She felt a heat spreading down from her abdomen to between her legs and then felt a gentle throbbing. She squeezed her legs together and decided it was time to go, and then was standing in her own room. She quickly changed and got into bed. He filled her mind, and was the object of her desire. When she finally fell asleep her last thoughts were of Rumpel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rumpel awoke and couldn't help but smile as he remembered where he was and for once was looking forward to the day and spending time with Belle and Bae. He went to get out of bed and immediately was reminded that not all things were perfect as his leg throbbed. He hobbled over to the wardrobe using the bed's footboard for support. He pulled out a black leather pair of pants, put them on and grabbed his staff heading for the bathroom to relieve himself. He retrieved the straight blade from the cabinet, sharpened it on the strap, and then shaved his face and neck using last night's bathwater.

He opened Bae's door and could see the boy lying on his stomach peacefully.

"Bae," he called "get up and be getting dressed."

Bae mumbled to himself then said, "OK."

Rumpel went back to his room and selected a red silk shirt and black leather vest putting them on. He was sitting on the bedside attempting to tie the laces of his boots when Bae came in.

"Papa you look great," Bae said.

He looked the boy up and down, "so do you Bae." The boy dressed in a pair of brown leather pants, a green silk shirt, with short leather boots.

"The pants feel different," Bae said with a giggle.

Bae leaned down and completed the laces on his father's right boot.

"Thank you," Rumpel said with a smile, "now let's see if we can find our own way to the kitchen."

Rumpel and Bae walked down the stairs to the foyer, and easily found the main room to the left and made their way through it and down to the kitchen. Rumpel put water on for tea and porridge, and to wash last night's dishes. He found himself a little anxious to see Belle. Not only had he made love to her in some rather inappropriate dreams, but he looked better than he had in years, and he hoped she would be pleased.

Belle awoke stretching lazily, she could see the sunlight streaming through the window and smiled as she recalled watching Rumpel sleep last night. She bathed and dressed in an ankle length jade green gown with an intricate pattern of roses embroidered in gold around the sweetheart neckline. She cast a glamour spell then fixed her hair into a long braid down her back.

She left her room heading to Rumpel's and knocked on the door, there was no answer. She opened the door a crack and called his name, "Rumpel?"

Opening the door all the way she saw the empty bed and realized they must already be downstairs. She made her way down to the kitchen the smell of cinnamon filling the small corridor and stood in the doorway quietly taking in the scene.

Rumple stood with his back to her washing last night's dishes as Bae dried chatting away about all the clothes in his wardrobe. She looked Rumpel up and down lustfully and decided the leather pants had been a good choice. His backside displayed nicely and they hung to his lean muscled thighs. She would never tire of looking at him dressed like that and felt her pulse quicken as her mouth went dry.

She quietly moved closer walking to his side and caught Bae's eye as she came to stand next to Rumpel.  
"Good morning Belle," the boy said cheerfully.

"Good morning," she replied and placed her hand on Rumpel's shoulder as he turned his face to look at her she said softly,

"You look wonderful."

Before she even realized what she was doing she leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek. His skin warm and so soft and she could smell the faint scent of patchouli. She watched as a deep smile crossed his face as he flushed slightly.

The sun streaming through the window caught the different highlights in his silky hair and she had to still her hand on his shoulder to keep it from straying there. She blushed slightly when she looked down at Bae grinning ear to ear taking in the whole scene.

She dropped her hand and tried to remember they were not alone, but from the look on Bae's face she doubted he minded her attention to his father.

Rumpel couldn't help but feel a little giddy she had kissed him, only on the cheek, but a kiss none the less. She had told him he looked wonderful, and he couldn't help but be pleased. He didn't think it was just the clothes but he felt stronger, braver, and bolder then he had ever felt in his life. He felt like more of a man than a coward, which he found ironic since his hands were covered in warm soapy water as he finished the dishes. He chuckled to himself.

"Please Belle, sit down and we'll get breakfast," Rumpel said with a heart stopping smile.

She wondered if he knew just how handsome he was. She made her way over to the table and sat in her spot next to his chair, and watched the two of them, again glad in her choice of pants. He looked hot in leather and she giggled. She could still feel her lips tingling where they had touch his skin

Rumpel went and took the clean bowls filling them with his porridge concoction and prepared tea as Bae took the bowls and spoons to the table. Bae returned and carried his and Belle's tea to the table while Rumpel followed behind with his own. Rumpel once seated opened his legs a little wider than needed so her knee would rest up against his thigh wanting to touch her in someway.

"It's just porridge," Rumpel told Belle, "It was all I could come up with for breakfast."

"After breakfast we'll make a list for what we need from town," she said smiling sheepishly at him and she didn't miss the glint in his eye.

She felt like a young girl experiencing her first crush.

She took a bite of porridge and was amazed. He really knew how to cook.

"What's in this," she asked?

"Raisins, cinnamon, and a little bit of honey for sweetness," he said.

"Do you like it," he asked?

"I love it. Where did you learn to cook," she asked?

"I picked it up slowly a bit at a time, someone had to feed us," he chuckled.

"Well, you'll get no complaints from me. You're a fine cook," She complimented.

Rumpel just smiled and realized his cheeks were starting to hurt a bit.

"Don't you know how to cook," Bae asked?

Belle laughed heartily and Rumpel liked the sound of her laugh.

"Oh no, you don't ever want me to cook, I burn everything. The only thing I can manage is boiling water for tea," She confided.

As they ate Belle was drawn to Rumpel's hands. They were well defined and masculine with long strong fingers. His wrists were think and led to muscular forearms with a few ridges noted from distended veins dusted with light brown hair. What would those hands feel like touching her body?

"Belle," Bae asked, "Do you really have someone trapped in the dungeon."

Belle again laughed at the boy's curiousness, it reminded her of herself, at that age.

"I'll make you deal Bae," she said, "if it is alright with your father, after you eat you can go and explore the castle and when you find the dungeon you can see for yourself, as long as you are careful."

Bae could hardly contain himself as he looked to his father for a reply. Rumpel simply nodded his head yes, and Bae attacked his porridge with new gusto, and within just a few bites he was done. Bae got up and practically threw his bowl in the sink getting ready to tear out of the room when Belle stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Bae this is very serious, and I want you to listen to me carefully. When you find the library, you are not to go upstairs to the tower. The tower is my personal workroom and neither of you are ever permitted up there without me." Belle stated and looked at Rumpel to make sure he understood as well it was off limits, he simply nodded.

"Bae I know you are an adventurous boy, but I say this to protect you. There are things in my workroom that may seem harmless, but could kill you or at the least make you very sick, and I may not be able to help you. Magic only goes so far.

I need your word on this, that you will never go in there without me."

Bae took in what she said and held out his hand,

"You have my word."

Belle smiled at him then he asked,

"Will you ever take me up to see the tower?"

"Perhaps," she said with a cackle and her hands curled out in front of her like claws, "perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses," as she reached out tickling him. Bae laughed uncontrollably and finally tore himself from her grasp.

"You're not a monster," he said breathlessly.

"Bae don't be fooled by what you see, I am still a monster. Now be careful, and go explore." she said in a warning voice.

Bae ran from the kitchen in excitement.

Rumpel watched the exchange between the two and it warmed him to see how playful she was with Bae, but something turned him cold and weary when she spoke of being a monster. 'Don't be fooled by what you see,' continued to echo in his mind. Did she mean that literally? How could something so lovely inside and out consider herself a monster? He intended to find out.

He stood and cleared their dishes,"

"More tea," he asked?

"Please," Belle replied.

When he returned with their tea Belle was sitting with parchment and quill writing items down for her list for town. They comprised a list of things that would be needed for the pantry, and a regular schedule for fresh meat to be delivered.

"Is there anything that you or Bae need," Belle asked?

Shaking his head he said, "No Belle, you have provided us with more than enough, things finer than we have ever known, you should not have."

Bluntly she stated, "I'll not have you working for me in rags and it was my pleasure," looking him over as she said this and saw his face redden slightly.

"I'm going to go into town I should not be too long." Belle stated.

"Will Bae be alright wondering the castle," he asked?

"The only danger here is the workroom, some of the castle's defenses outside, and me. There is no one in the dungeon. He should be fine, but if it will make you feel better I will have him return to you," she said.

"No that's alright let him explore, there will be plenty of work to be done later," he said.

"When I return I will give you a tour of the castle," she stated.

"Belle," he asked, "why did you call yourself a monster?" She could see the puzzled look on his face.

"Because I am a monster, Rumpel," she replied and then vanished before his eyes in a wisp of purple smoke.

He put water on to heat for dishes but could not shake what she had said to him.

Did she truly believe she was a monster?


	5. Chapter 5

Note: The reviews have been so kind it has been a little overwhelming. I will try my best not to disappoint. I thought I had posted Chapter 3 yesterday, but I did it incorrectly…lol. Unless I get going and it doesn't work out the way I have planned there will be mature subject matter at the end of this chapter….I'm a sucker for smut, especially with these two. Be warned. Hope you enjoy. To xXevanderXx again, thank you, you made my weekend.

Chapter 5

Belle materialized just outside the village and removed her glamour spell letting her true form breathe. She made her way around a small path to a small shabby dwelling overrun by the surrounding forest. She knocked on the door loudly and was greeted by a very large man stooping low in the doorway. At seeing Belle he opened the door wide and allowed her to pass by him. His long coal black hair hung dirty and stringy down past his shoulders, with dark eyes to match that showed no glint of happiness or surprise at his visitor. His skin appeared paler than the last time she had seen him which was saying a lot.

"Have you been ill," she asked?

He shook his head yes.

"Better now," she asked?

Again he shook his head yes.

"Is there anything I can do," she asked with her grotesque smile?

He shook his head no.

He turned from her to the small fireplace and retrieved water to make them some tea as Belle sat down at the rickety table with two chairs. He made the tea and joined her at the table. Belle put her hand over is large left one that rested on the table and said,

"Tacey you have continued to fulfill our agreement and I want you to know I do appreciate what you do for me."

He now smiled down at her and his too would give the average person the creeps.

She laughed, and asked teasingly, "Does anyone else but me know your name?"

He shook his head no.

"You can always come to me if you need something," she said as she looked around until she spotted the stack of books he had borrowed, "Even if it's just a bit of company.

He nodded in agreement.

"I need supplies from town and quite a bit more than usual, I have a man and his son now staying with me," Belle stated.

Tacey raised his eyebrows to that.

"You'll need a cart and horse this time, purchase the ones you want they will be yours to keep afterwards. I have a list and it is quite extensive and I would like to have meat delivered three times a week if possible. If you are willing to do these things for me I will pay for your services from here on out handsomely. You have fulfilled your end our deal and are no longer indebted to me.

Tacey nodded his head in agreement.

Belle gave him the list she had brought with her and Tacey read through it, and then stopped and pointed to the parchment. She peered at what he pointed to and laughed. 'Tongue of red toad ' She watched as he shook his no, and she couldn't help but laugh and shoved at his shoulder in jest. He pretended as though she nearly knocked him off the chair in a display of mockery.

"Bring me the toad I will remove the tongue," she giggled.

He shook his head yes.

"Do you think you can have it to the castle by this afternoon," Belle asked?

He motioned with his hand that he wanted to write something, and she produced a quill for him. I will try there is a lot here to purchase. He wrote at the bottom of the parchment.

"I know," she said, "Do what you can."

She drained her tea and stood producing a large bag of coin and laid it on the table.

"I will see you later today and expect to stay for the evening meal, I'm sure you will find it amusing," she said and headed for the door.

She then turned and added, "The father is lame if you could help him unload the wagon and put things away I would appreciate it."

Tacey nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Tacey," she said with a smile.

She walked outside and closed the door behind her, recast her glamour spell and reappeared back in the kitchen of the castle.

She looked around and saw Rumpel bent over scrubbing the bottom shelves of the pantry. His back towards her she cocked her head to the side watching his sexy rump move back and forth as he scrubbed vigorously. Suddenly he twisted to the side to rinse out his rag and met her gaze. She felt herself blush being caught starring and he gave her a knowing lopsided grin that made her knees weak. He knew what she had been looking at and feeling bolder said,

"Are you enjoying the view, dearie," he said as he straightened up and braced himself in the doorway with him arm outstretched above his head resting on the frame. She could see the fine sheen of sweat on his face, neck, and upper chest that his shirt left exposed, and the hair that hung down into his eyes now stuck to his forehead. Belle felt hot all over she had never seen anything so gorgeous in her life.

"Maybe," she replied as she walked to stand just inches in front of him with her face upturned to meet his eyes. She reached up and gently brushed the hair back from his forehead one side and then the other and even slightly damp it was as silky soft as she knew it would be. His mouth twitched as he tried to hold back his grin but could not and finally just smiled down at her bringing his left arm to encircle her waist and pulling her a little closer to him. She could feel his breath on her face as her fingertips brushed his temple and then her hand cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face back and forth against her open palm and then opened his eyes never leaving hers as ran her hand down the bare flesh of his neck and the chest exposed by his open shirt. They were so close she felt him take in a deep breath and slowly exhale as she felt the rapid beating of his heart. He saw her eyes turn a deep shade of dark blue the desire mirroring his own.

"Belle," he whispered softly.

She was on fire and felt as though sparks flew through her body more powerful than any magic she ever possessed. Her hand traveled lower down his chest and across his hard stomach and lower until she cupped his hardness through his leather pants. He took in a quick breath leaning his head back in delicious torture as his eyes closed he pulled her against his chest with no space between as she rubbed his crotch through his pants. He looked back into her eyes with a want and need he had, never felt.

"Papa you have got to see," as Bae came tearing down the stairs and entered the room breathless, "the dungeon." Rumpel's arm dropped and Belle had just enough time to step away before Bae entered the room.

"She doesn't have anyone down there, but it's really scary," he said excitedly.

Belle walked over to the pump and gave it a few tugs until the water started to come out and filled up a cup taking a drink and giggled.

"Did you enjoy yourself then Bae," she asked? She handed the cup of water to Rumple and he gave her the most daunting look,

"I think it's going to take a bit more than that, love," as he shifted his balance and retrieved his staff from the pantry, hoping his son would not notice his discomfort as he walked to the table and sat down uncomfortably.

"Bae please gets the rags and bucket of water from the pantry and go out and dump it," he said.

"Would you like for me to put us on some water for tea," Rumpel asked Belle.

"Yes, thank you," she said, "I'll be back shortly I want to change into something cooler. Then after our tea I will give you a tour of the castle, though I'm sure Bae could by now."

Bae chimed in, "I doubt it this place is enormous," as he opened the door to take out the dirty water.

Belle left the kitchen and Rumpel let out a heavy breath and let his body relax in the chair.

Note: Sorry guys I know it is a short chapter, but it's 2:30 am and I want to post it before I go to bed. I promise to write as much as I can this weekend. Thanks to everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Spent the day catching up on Fan Fiction, next chapter of "Tune of Bullets" was up and I love that story, but the Bad Faery is just that very, very bad having to wait a week for each chapter…lol. Evening is here and my hands are itching so I'll get back to it. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, story, and author alerts they are all appreciated.

xXevanderXx-I can't take complete credit for the new character he is the janitor from the hidden psycho unit in Storybrooke. I only started watching Ouat from the night they aired Rumpel and Belle's story and I was hooked after that so I'm not sure if he was someone in fairytale land. From the first moment they showed him in the hall I wanted to know his story. He was mute, with intelligence, and even a sense of humor but like Belle he in shunned by others. I love him so far and he will play a part in this story.

Wintersmith-As far as punctuation I'm clueless and it's all a guess. If the computer didn't say "Hey stupid that's a question replace the period" there would be periods for everything lol. I would never claim to be a writer. I'm just living out a fantasy, but keep me in line because I also want very much to learn. I especially appreciate the example it's easier for me to learn that way. I have a webster's on the desk and have looked up more words than I can count because my spelling is so bad even spell check can't recognize it. I had to go online just to find "patchouli" I love the scent but hadn't a clue how to spell it lol. You are appreciated.

Chapter 6

Belle went upstairs to put on something a little cooler the temperature wasn't the problem it was the man downstairs that made her body burst into flames. He had almost kissed her she thought as she sat down on the bed trying to calm her racing heart. She closed her eyes and she could still feel the heat of his body pressed up against her. He had wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly to him, and she almost lost control of her thoughts. She realized at that moment with a shake of her head that she was going to have to be very careful not to just let herself go in the moment. What if the glamour spell dissipated in the heat of the moment and he found himself looking down into the eyes of a monster? He would be mortified and shove her away, and she felt close to tears at that moment because she felt as if she was deceiving him, this woman he saw was not who she was anymore. The feeling of elation she had just felt a moment ago was now gone replaced with sadness and loss. Her heart remembered that familiar ache. She didn't know what to do. She knew she could not keep up this charade forever and eventually he would see her for who what was, but she was more afraid of the betrayal he would feel. He was starting to have feelings for her, she knew, she was feeling the same thing. Would he feel them no matter what she looked like? She seriously doubted it. Tacey had seemed to be the only one not affected by her hideous appearance, but he was also an outcast. She wished she could turn back time she would never have used the glamour spell, but wishing didn't change things. She got up and changed into a simple light blue dress with short sleeves and a leather bodice, and made her way back downstairs.

Rumpel sat at the kitchen table listening to Bae chat away about his exploration of the castle. He tried to give his son his undivided attention, but his mind kept wandering to what had just happened between him and Belle. She had felt wonderful pressed next to his body. She smelled of springtime and rain, with the faint hint of roses. She had made him feel wanted and he had filled with desire for her, white hot and churning. It had been so long he couldn't remember if he had ever felt that way about his wife. Belle stirred something inside of him that had been dormant before now. He wanted to explore every inch of her with his hands and his mouth. He wanted to make love to her and hear her whisper his name, to sleep in his arms with her body pressed against his. He wanted to hear her say she was falling for him, because he knew he was falling in love with her. Would she want his love?

"Papa," Bae touched his shoulder. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry Bae, my mind wondered off." Rumple said.

"I said," Bae said with a little irritation, "there is a spinning wheel in the library."

"It will be nice to have one around." Rumpel said flatly.

"Is something wrong?" Bae asked.

"No, I was just thinking about something, everything's fine." Rumpel said and gave the boy a smile.

Bae knew his father well and he usually hung on his every word, but he seemed distracted. He hoped he wasn't having second thoughts about being here. He sat down at the table and looked at his papa.

"What were you thinking about?" Bae asked.

Rumpel gave him a look that made him giggle.

"What," Bae cried, "you always talk to me about everything."

"Not this time." Rumpel said.

Bae was a very insightful boy and he knew he had his papa pegged right. He sat back in the chair and grinned, truly enjoying himself. Bae had never known his father to be sweet on anyone, and he was happy to see that it had happened. He didn't like that his father had always been alone. Bae knew his father was special, he didn't lie to him, he didn't drink or gamble, he worked hard usually long into the night, he had always put him first, he was kind, gentle, and loving, and his papa's bed had been empty since his mother had left them. Bae had ears, he had heard the things the people in his village had said, that his mother had loved someone else, that he was a bastard, and that his papa was a coward for fleeing the ogre wars. None of if bothered Bae now, it had hurt, but he knew what was true. This man that sat next to him had never once complained about being left with a newborn son. He had spent everyday caring for him, providing for him, loving him, and did his best to make him happy and raise him to also be a good man. His papa was a great man in his eyes and he deserved the love of a woman who would love all of the special things he had to offer.

"You were thinking about Belle." Bae said smiling as it reached his eyes.

Rumpel gave a disgruntled grunt and got up from the table to make tea.

He sighed heavily and knew Bae was right. They had always discussed everything together and his actions would affect Bae too. He stopped and turned around leaning back against sink for support and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I really like her Bae." Rumpel said.

Bae turned in his chair and threw his arm casually over the back watching his father.

"I think she likes you too." Bae said."

Rumpel looked down at the floor.

"It's more than that Bae," Rumpel said softly, "I think I'm falling in love with her."

"What's wrong with that?" Bae asked.

He looked up at Bae.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation." Rumpel replied.

Bae laughed.

"Who else are you going to talk to about it?" Bae asked.

"I'm scared Bae." Rumpel admitted. "What if she doesn't feel that way about me? We just met and there are so many things we don't know about each other.

Besides you Bae, I've never loved anyone else."

"What about my mother?" Bae asked.

"No Bae, I didn't. I cared about her, but she loved someone else. Our marriage had been arranged. I'm sorry if that hurts you Bae." Rumpel said, looking into the boy's eyes.

"I already knew papa, it's alright, but I am sorry she didn't love you, she should have." Bae said seriously.

"I don't think we can help who we fall in love with, which can make things difficult sometimes." Rumpel said, then, continued.

"Belle is a mystery to me. She is beautiful, kind and generous, and yet she calls herself a monster."

Rumpel shakes his head confused.

"Why does she do that?"

"Why is she not married and here alone?"

"I feel like she's hiding something from us Bae, and for the life of me I don't know what or why."

Bae sat and thought for a moment.

"I don't know papa maybe she's a mystery waiting to be uncovered. Maybe if you tell her how you feel she will open up to you."

"You're a lot smarter than I was at your age." Rumpel said.

Bae laughed and said, "I doubt that I get it from you."

Rumpel chuckled.

Rumpel went back to making the tea and he had just finished and asked Bae to take the tea service and tray he had found that morning to the table. Bae carried the service to the table as the cups danced around the tray, and before he could catch it one of the cups slid off and fell to the floor with a 'tink', just as Belle entered the kitchen. He froze when he realized it had broken. He sat the remaining service on the table and knelt down to retrieve the pieces of the cup.

It landed on its side under the table with a small white piece of porcelain next to it. He picked up the cup and chip of glass and straightened up looking at Belle.

"I'm sorry." Bae said nervously.

"It was an accident. It's just a chip, you can hardly see it." He said as he tried to cover most of the chip with his thumb.

Belle grinned at the boy and said nonchalantly.

"Bae it's just a cup."

Bae smiled at her relieved that she wasn't upset and put the cup back on the tray.

Rumpel poured their tea, first Belle's, then Bae's, and his own last using the chipped cup.

"I can get another cup if you want." Belle said to Rumpel.

"No, I like this one. It will be for me to use. It has character now, and is a little broken like me."

Belle watched him cup the small object in his hands and as he stared into the amber fluid lazily made circles around the rim with his right thumb, dipping it into the chip and then continuing on to circle the rim again. She felt her stomach flutter and found his motions strangely erotic. He then looked up at her and she smiled at him shyly casting her eyes downward. Could he read her thoughts?

Bae watched the two carefully and then smiled to himself. Did either of them know how obvious it was that they liked each other? He could not be more pleased.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They finished their tea.

"Are you ready for the grand tour?" Belle asked.

She decided to start with the ground floor and took them from the main room directly across the foyer to the library. Rumpel saw more books than he thought to even exist. Bookshelves from floor to high ceiling covered every wall space, except for the large windows that mirrored those in the main hall. There were comfortable looking chairs and lounges, a large beautifully carved wooden desk covered with maps and ledgers, another large fireplace, and a spinning wheel.

Rumpel felt it call to him and he walked over and reached out spinning the wheel with a little squeak.

"I enjoy spinning." Rumpel said to Belle. Rumpel caressed the wheel gently sliding his fingers across it reverently. He missed sitting at the wheel allowing his mind to travel elsewhere.

When he pulled his hand away he felt a tingling in his fingertips. He rubbed his thumb against his fingertips at the odd sensation. Belle walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's enchanted." She whispered in his ear.

"I don't know how to spin so I have never tried, but it supposedly spins straw into gold with the right touch and feelings to guide it. I was hoping maybe you would try, gold is a precious commodity."

"I will." He said.

"Spinning always puts me at ease and it is something I do well."

Belle turned her head and watched Bae as he looked up the stairway at the back of the library that led to her workroom.

"I want to show Bae my workroom so his imagination will not temp him to explore it on his own." Belle told Rumpel.

"He gave you his word. He will not break it." Rumpel said a little annoyed that his son's word had not been good enough.

She removed her hand from his shoulder and walked over to Bae.

"Come with me and I will show you, but don't touch anything."

Bae beamed at her.

"I won't I promise."

"Rumpel, do you want to come and see my workroom?" She asked as he still stood before the spinning wheel studying it.

"I'll be up in a minute dearie." He said preoccupied.

Bae followed her up to the workroom as his eyes tried to take it all in, shelves of various bottles and jars, some even glowed, books open everywhere on tables and even the floor. Strange objects sat in the window sills and hung on the walls. It smelled of jasmine and something he didn't recognize, but he could feel it in the air. It's as if the room hummed and had a breath of its own.

"What are all of these?" He asked pointing to the shelves of bottles and jars.

"Different potions, curses, and other ingredients I use to cast spells."

She told him.

She had never shared this space with anyone and this curious boy made her smile, so she decided to have a bit of fun. She pulled two bottles down off of the shelf and a glass dropper from an empty beaker and told Bae,

"Hold out your hand palm up."

Bae did without question and Belle felt moved at the boys trust in her.

"I'm going to place one drop of this into your palm, and then I want you to make a fist, clear your mind and imagine your favorite color. Do you understand?"

Bae shook his head yes. Belle took the dropper and placed a single drop in his hand. Bae closed his fist and eyes and she could see him concentrating on the task she had given him as his skin suddenly changed into a dark shade of purple.

"Belle, I don't feel anything." He said. She giggled at his honest response.

"Open your eyes and look down at your hands Bae." Belle prompted.

Bae opened his eyes and looked down at his purple hands and arms, then pulled up the front of his shirt to look at his purple stomach.

"This is so cool. Could I have been any color?"

"Yes." She said smiling at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Alright now," she said, "let's get you back to your normal color."

"Do I have to right now? I've never been purple before. I like it."

Belle could not help but laugh heartily at his response.

"It's not a powerful potion, it will wear of by nightfall, but what will your father think?" Belle asked?

"He'll think that the boy looks more like a plum than his son." Rumpel said now standing at the top of the stairs.

"Will it hurt him in anyway?" Rumpel asked?

Belle looked hurt at that question and their was a little irritation in her voice when she said,

"I would not have given Bae something that could harm him we were just having a bit of fun. Do you want me to remove it?"

Rumpel was just protecting his son, but he felt the stab of her response.

"No, it's alright, I'll get used to it."

Bae smiled and began to ask Belle about some of the objects in the room that he couldn't identify. For the next half an hour or so Rumpel watched as Belle patiently answered the boy's questions, and began to realize that no matter what doubts he had running around in his brain Belle would never intentionally hurt the boy. She seemed to care a great deal for him, and had showed him nothing but kindness.

Belle and Bae were at the window looking at some of her unusual trinkets when she saw Tacey approaching the castle with their supplies.

"The rest of the tour will have to wait our supplies from town are here." Belle said.

They all made their way back down to the kitchen and Belle said,

"My friend may look a little scary but he's harmless I assure you. He is also a mute, but there is nothing wrong with his hearing."

She went out the kitchen door into the inner garden as Tacey was backing the wagon in close to the kitchen door. He climbed down and raised his eyebrows questioning her appearance as she stood waiting for him.

"Don't ask." She said. "I'll explain later."

He simply shrugged his shoulders, and tried to hand Belle the remaining bag of coin.

"I want you to keep it." She said.

He shook his head no.

"I insist, and you know better than to argue with me." She said smiling.

Again he just shrugged his shoulders and tossed the bag of coin up onto the seat of the wagon.

Tacey grabbed a heavy box of supplies, as Belle grabbed a few bags of vegetables and they headed inside the kitchen. Tacey looked like a giant compared to Rumpel's slight build as he passed by and laid the box on the table.

Tacey turned to see the purple boy by the door, and didn't know how he missed that when he walked in. Tacey stood and stared for a moment as Belle put down the bags and said,

"Tacey this is Rumpel and his son Bae. He's not usually this color but we were having a bit of fun in the tower when you came."

Tacey just smiled slightly and shook his head.

Rumpel extended his hand to the large man, surprising Tacey, but then he extended his and shook it.

"It's nice to meet a friend of Belle's." He said with a genuine smile.

Bae took his father's lead and approached the man extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. You're almost as big as an ogre." Bae stated with disbelief.

"Bae," Rumpel scolded, "apologize!"

Tacey amused held out his hand in a 'stop' gesture and looked at Belle and indicated he wanted to write something.

With a wave of her hand across the palm of her other, a quill and parchment appeared and she handed it to Tacey. He went over to the table and scrawled something quickly and reached out to give it to Bae.

"I can't read." Bae said.

So Tacey gave the parchment to Belle, she scanned over it giggled, then said,

"He says, almost, but not quite, but at least he's not purple."

Rumpel laughed glad that the man had not been offended. Belle gave the parchment back to Tacey and he stuck it and the quill into the deep outside pocket of his shabby blue colored jacket.

Everyone pitched in and unloaded the wagon that had been full, even at Rumpel's insistence to Belle that they would get it and she didn't have to help.

The kitchen now crowded and full of supplies Tacey brought in a large stack of books with a small tied bag perched on top and placed them on the table. Bae standing by the table watched the bag move. Belle set the bag aside putting it on the table and picked up the arm load full of books.

"Tacey, I'm going on up to the library, come up when your finished. Rumpel when you have time could you please send up some tea? Tacey will also be staying with us for supper. "

Rumpel smiled, "Of course."

The men busied themselves putting things away as Bae continued to watch the bag on the table slowly move around. Bae thought to himself, a snake, a turtle, a mouse, something small. He reached for the bag and untied it, opened it and looked inside and then let out a squeal as a red toad jumped out over the side of the table onto the floor. Bae immediately went to try to catch it when he felt himself pulled back hard.

Rumpel stood dumbfounded as Tacey shot across the room and grabbed his son around the waist pulling him back away from the toad. Tacey looked at Rumpel with a look of anxiety.

"Bae come here!" Rumpel demanded.

Tacey released the boy and he went to his father.

Tacey held his hand out palm up to Rumpel and then touched it with the index finger of his other hand and then shook his finger 'no' in a back and forth motion.

Rumpel questioned, "Do not touch it?"

Tacey nodded yes.

Then morbidly Tacey drew his index finger across his neck as if having his throat slit.

"Deadly?" Rumpel asked.

Tacey again nodded yes.

Rumpel had heard of the red toads, but had never seen one. They excreted a poisonous toxin through their skin that paralyzed their victims. Rumpel went over to the sink and picked up a wet rag and tossed it over the toad covering it. He then retrieved the bag from the table and carefully scooped up the toad with the bag, rag and all. He tied the bag shut. He handed the bag to Tacey and said,

"Thank you." The man had kept his son out of harm's way it was the least he could do.

Tacey bowed slightly to Rumpel. Tacey was taken aback by this small man. Besides Belle no one had ever thanked him for anything. He didn't appear to be afraid of him, and treated him as though he were any other man. Tacey liked him he decided, even his purple boy. Belle hadn't lied he was amused by the two.

Tacey, bag in hand, left the kitchen and started towards the library. He had forgotten about the toad and assumed Belle had seen it on top of the books and took it with her. He was glad the boy had not been harmed.

Rumpel turned to Bae when they were alone and raised his eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

"Papa, I'm sorry I didn't know what was in the bag I just wanted to know why it was moving." Bae said guiltly.

"Did it ever occur to you to ask?" Rumpel asked trying to keep his irritation from showing.

"I know you are curious about everything Bae, but you have to be careful."

Rumpel said.

"What if Tacey had not stopped you from picking up the stupid toad?"

Bae thought about it and said,

"I know. I will try to be more careful Papa."

Rumpel went back to putting things into the pantry and felt bad for being so hard on the boy, but the image of Tacey indicating 'deadly' made his stomach churn.

He didn't know what he would do if something ever happened to Bae.

They stayed busy working side by side. Rumpel took some lamb and chunked it up setting it in a large pot to cook for stew, adding vegetables, roots, and seasoning. Tacey had brought fresh garlic rolls he would serve with it, they would not keep long. He put water on for tea and set up the serving tray with some small pastries that Tacey had also brought. The tea steeped and the tray was ready when it occurred to him the difficulty he would having carrying it up the stairs with his leg. It would be too heavy to balance with one hand, but he had looked forward to bringing it to Belle.

"Bae will you come with me and carefully carry the tray to the library?"

"Sure papa." Bae said.

Bae took the tray and Rumpel followed him towards the library. In the foyer Rumpel could hear Belle's laughter ring out. They entered the library and the two were huddled together leaning over the desk looking at books and Rumpel watched as Tacey wrote something and Belle laughed again. They were so engrossed that they were not even aware that the tea had arrived until Rumpel said,

"Belle, where would you like the tea?" Rumpel asked.

"On the table over by the fire, we'll get it in a bit. Thank you." She said dismissively.

She did not even look up from the book in front of her. Tacey watched Rumpel's eyes on Belle and saw him bristle as a strange look crossed his face and then he went blank. Bae went and put the tray on the table and then started to walk to the desk when Rumpel said,

"Bae come with me."

Belle still continued on with what she was doing paying no mind to their presence. Bae joined Rumpel to leave and only then did Rumpel's eyes move to Tacey. Rumpel held his gaze with a dark expression on his face and then left the library Bae following behind him.

Rumpel could feel himself seething inside as he made his way back to the kitchen. Rumpel stood in front of the fire stirring the stew. Ever since Tacey had came that afternoon Belle had been different. No touches, no shy smiles, and she had treated him like a common servant. After this morning in the kitchen he had fooled himself into believing he was something more to her than just hired help. He wasn't, and he needed to quit chasing some dream that wasn't there and do his job. Belle could never care for a simple uneducated man. Tacey may not be much to look at and mute, but it was obvious they had a love of books and knowledge in common and maybe more. Why did he feel so hurt and angry? He knew the answer. He knew he was jealous of Tacey. Rumpel shook his head frustrated and sighed heavily. He did not see this coming, and he hated the way it made feel, foolish.

Bae watched his father and knew he was upset, it was that blank look he gets when he is trying to cover up how he feels. Bae had seen it often enough, and knew better than to ask what was wrong. He wondered if he was mad because Bae was purple, or because of the red toad. Bae just let it go and asked,

"Papa, is there something I can do to help?"

"Yes," Rumpel said.

"You can butter the garlic rolls for me to toast then you can go and set the table in the main hall for Belle and Tacey."

"Aren't we all going to eat here?" Bae said gesturing to the table.

"No, Tacey is her guest, they will eat upstairs together." Rumpel replied trying his best to keep the sharpness out of his voice.

Bae collected what he needed then sat at the table and buttered the rolls.

Finished, he went to the large cabinet that held the dishes and asked,

"Which ones do you want me to use?"

"Use the one's with the blue rose pattern that matches the tea cups." He said.

"Bae get bowls, large plates, and cups two of each, and also four saucers and silverware.

Rumpel walked over to the cabinet and retrieved a small serving tray and large serving bowl with lids to keep the food warm. He saw a stack of fine linen napkins on the shelf and selected two embroidered with red and pink roses.

"Do you know how to set the table properly?" Rumpel asked Bae.

Bae shook his head no.

"Come upstairs and I will show you." Rumpel said with a smile for the boy. "You will need to learn. She may have company often."

Bae carried the bowls, saucers, and plates neatly stacked up the stairs as Rumpel followed with the cups, silverware, and napkins clenched in one hand.

He showed Bae how to arrange the dishes on the table and explained how the pattern should be directed at each seat. He showed Bae the appropriate placement of the silverware, and where to place the serving dishes and tea when he brought it up.

"Do you think you can remember all of that?" He asked Bae.

"Yes, but I don't understand why a person would go to all this trouble just to eat."

Bae gave Rumpel an exasperated look.

Rumpel couldn't help but laugh.

"Neither do I." Rumpel chided.

The table finished they returned to the kitchen, as Belle and Tacey sat down in the two chairs in front of the libraries fireplace for tea.

Tacey had brought the quill and parchment with him he wanted to find out what was going on here. Belle made their tea and passed him a cup as he passed her the parchment he had just written on,

'Why are you hiding yourself?'

"I had found the two of them huddled together just inside the gate the other night.

I did not want to frighten them." She said.

Tacey rotated his hand in a circle indicating for her to continue.

With a heavy sigh Belle said, "Rumpel had used his body heat to keep the boy warm and the boy was fine, but Rumpel was close to freezing to death. I made the boy a deal that if stayed here until he was 18 as my servant that I would save his father's life, but if he left my castle before our deal was concluded, I would take his father's life back.

Tacey shook his head at Belle.

"I know Tacey, I shouldn't have. I don't know what came over me. I liked the boy, and I got the impression that they are on the run. I thought I could give the boy a home, and I was lonely. I thought the boy might add some joy to this miserable existence, as well as be of some use to me. Then Rumpel awoke and I," she stopped.

She looked down at her tea not really sure of what to say to Tacey. He leaned over and picked up the parchment off the table and wrote something and handed it back to Belle.

'You liked the father as well. You have feelings for him.'

Belle read what he had written and nodded her head yes. He reached for the parchment again and she handed it to him. Tacey scrawled something quickly and handed it back.

'How does Rumpel feel about the deal you made with Bae?'

"I don't think he is aware of our deal. I was letting Bae tell him when he was ready. Part of the deal was that Rumpel could also stay if he wanted. I was not going to demand their separation. Rumpel is here because I offered him a job as my servant, and he accepted." Belle explained.

Tacey bowed his head slightly and placed his hand on his head as if he had a headache, rubbing it with his fingers. He then rested his chin in his hand and thought pensively. Belle passed him back the parchment she knew what was coming.

He took it and began to write as Belle waited patiently. Finally he handed it to her with a pitiful look on his face.

'You have really messed things up Belle. If the flash of jealously I saw from him is any indication of how he feels you need to tell him the truth. I would advise you do it sooner than later because the longer you wait the more it is going to hurt him. He is no doubt going to feel betrayed and lied to, but in time I think he is capable of accepting you for who you are. He truly seems to be a good man, and accepted me easily. You know that's not a reaction I get from most people. If you care for him at all Belle you need to show him who you really are.'

Belle read his words and knew he was right, but she also didn't want this fantasy to end.

"I tried last night to come up with a way to make the glamour spell permanent. I couldn't find anything." She said.

Tacey leaned forward as far as he could in his chair and took Belle's hand in his and squeezed, Looking into her eyes and shaking his head no.

She looked again at the parchment in her hand and knew what had to be done. She just didn't know how she was going to bring herself to do it. She didn't want to see the look of disgust in his eyes when he looked at her. She knew this would change everything between them and she was afraid.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rumpel dipped out half of the stew into the large serving bowl and covered it with the lid. He removed the rolls from the heat and placed them on the serving tray and covered them also.

"Bae will you please go upstairs and get me the tea tray so I can make another pot of tea for their supper? Tell them that supper is ready." Rumpel said.

"Okay," Bea said.

Bae headed upstairs to the library and found Belle sitting by the fire looking lost in her thoughts. Tacey was standing in front of one of the bookcases reading the titles.

"Belle, Papa says supper is ready." He said to her smiling.

"Thank you Bae." She smiled in return.

Tacey gathered up the stack of books he had selected to borrow. He planned on making his exit as soon as supper was concluded.

Belle stood and turned to Tacey and asked. "Why did you say Rumpel looked jealous?"

Tacey set the books back down and jotted down a short note and handed it to her.

'When he brought up the tea you were so engrossed in defining my word list that you didn't even look up at him. I saw a flash of jealousy, but he tried to hide it.'

Tacey did not come by with supplies often and she had been occupied by the word list, but she could not imagine Rumpel being jealous of Tacey.

"Are you ready?" She asked Tacey. He nodded.

They left the library to head to the kitchen and once Belle entered the main room and saw the set table for two and she was puzzled. Why would Rumpel think they would eat here, alone? She looked to Tacey who gave her an 'I told you so look'.

She let out a 'humph'.

"I don't think so." She said aloud. With a wave of her hand the dishes disappeared and reappeared back into the cabinet, as she walked on to go down to the kitchen. Tacey followed Belle with his stack of books and smiled to himself thinking that supper ought to be entertaining.

Belle entered the kitchen as Rumpel stood with his back to her steeping the tea.

"Something smells wonderful." She said and saw him stiffen.

This would not do at all, she thought to herself. No matter how sexy his ass looked encased in that leather, she'd nip this in the bud right now. Rumpel had absolutely no reason to be jealous of Tacey and she'd show him. She came to stand behind his left side with her body pressed against him placing her hand on his shoulder and asked whispering softly in his ear,

"Are we expecting the queen for supper? It's just the three of us and Tacey there's no need for fine china."

Rumpel could feel the heat of her body pressed against him and he closed his eyes for a moment absorbing it. After the last few hours alone with his thoughts his nerves were raw and her body and soft words were the soothing touch he needed. He turned his head to look at her smiling face over his shoulder.

She saw a flicker of hurt before his expression became unreadable. She missed his smile. She leaned up onto her toes and kissed his cheek softly.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

Even though he tried he could not help the crooked smile that crept across his lips.

She removed her hand from his shoulder to walk away when her other hand snaked across he left buttock, grabbed a handful of cheek, and squeezed making him jump slightly at the unexpected move.

She walked away giggling hoping she had got her point across. Tacey had laid his books at the far end of the table and had given them his back to give Belle a moment to smooth Rumpel's ruffled feathers. Looking down at the boy he could see that he had returned to his normal color.

Belle made her way to the cabinet to get out the wooden bowls they had always ate from and noticed there were only three chairs. With a wave of her hand a chair appeared next to Bae's and she indicated for Tacey to sit down. He did.

She retrieved the bowls and went over to the counter standing next to Rumpel and filled them from the stew in the large serving bowl. She had emptied it after four servings and put the large bowl into the soapy dishwater in the sink. After several trips back and forth Rumpel and Belle set the table with supper and tea.

Tacey watched them and thought to himself that they suited one another. They looked good together, and the boy just sat and smiled the whole time. Bae was rooting for them also, Tacey never missed a beat. Years of just watching had made him a keen observer.

Rumpel and Belle seated themselves at the table and Belle looked across at Bae and said,

"I see you have returned to your normal color." Belle smiled at Bae.

"Can I try another color tomorrow?" Bae asked.

"No." Rumpel said. "It was hard enough to look at you today and I know what your next color choice would be. I have no desire to spend tomorrow looking at a little green monster."

Tacey watched as Belle's smile faltered undoubtedly thinking of the color of her own flesh. When she met his gaze he gave her a small knowing smile.

Belle remained silent after that eating her supper as she felt Rumpel's thigh brush against her knee. She looked up at him and he smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. Why did his smile make her weak in the knees?

Tacey watched the two and then knocked on the table to get their attention. Rumpel looked at Tacey as he pointed to the contents of bowl with his spoon and nodded his head in approval.

"It's simple lamb stew." Rumpel replied.

Tacey pulled out the parchment and wrote a small note sliding it across the table to Belle. She read it and 'humphed' then read it aloud,

'When you learn what a pain in the ass she is, your welcome to come and cook for me. I've never had better, this is delicious. Could you show me how to make it sometime?

Rumpel laughed and said, "Thank you, and I'd be happy to show you how to make it, it's very simple, it just takes some time for it to cook.

Tacey nodded in approval and then got up from the table and dished himself out another bowl returning to sit down.

"How did the two of you meet?" Rumpel asked?

Belle thought for a moment about exactly what she should say and she looked at Tacey and he nodded his head yes for her to tell them. Deciding to stay as close to the truth as possible.

"I first came here about 12 years ago." She began.

"A Duke and his Duchess lived here at the time and they had sent for me to help them conceive a child with my magic. She was barren and they wanted an heir. I did so in exchange for this castle and the surrounding lands. I had been traveling for several years and I wanted a place to call my own. When the child was born healthy and strong they left the castle to me as agreed upon, and relocated to the coast.

"Twelve years ago?" Rumpel asked. "You would have been just a child."

"No Rumpel." She said. "I am no older now then I was at that time. When this magic was bestowed upon me it was so strong and powerful that from that point on I have ceased to age."

"You won't ever get any older?" Bae asked.

"I'm not sure Belle said, but I haven't since the magic took over. I had to learn to control it and sometimes, even as hard as I might try, I can not and it controls my actions. It's a stange feeling Bae, it's almost as if two people are inside of me sharing the same body. Do you understand?" She asked.

Bae pondered what she had said for a moment and then asked,

"Does it ever make you do bad things?"

The kitchen went quite, and everyone was looking at Belle. She looked at Tacey and he gave her a small reassuring smile.

"It does sometimes Bae, and I have done many bad things that I am not proud of, but I can't take back what is already done." She said quietly looking only at the boy, she was afraid to look at Rumpel.

She didn't want to answer any more questions so she continued with her story.

"After moving into the castle I went to the village to get some supplies. I did not realize what a foul, criminal, and unseemly place it was. I was not on guard when two men grabbed me and pulled me into a dark alleyway and accosted me with malicious intentions. Tacey had seen them take me and he came after me. The men were frightened of Tacey and they left me alone. Once I was over the initial shock, my instincts kicked in and I transported myself back to the castle. Tacey realized after I had disappeared right in front of his eyes that I was the witch that lived in the Duke's old castle that had been rumored around the village."

Belle left out the part that once angry, her glamour spell had disappeared, and that in anger she had grabbed one of the men by the throat and squeezed her claws into his neck pressing him up against the wall of the alleyway. Drawing blood, as sticky warm liquid ran over her fingers and down her hand, she continued to squeeze until she watched the life drain from his body, until his eyes glazed over and all that was left was a hollow shell. He was only the second man she had killed in her life, but his face was still permanently etched in her memory. So was the evil grin that had crossed her face at that moment, and the intense feeling of satisfaction she felt as she let go of the man and watched him slump with a thud to the ground. The other man ran for his life, frightened to death, and she let him go. He retold the incident with the Dark One to anyone who would listen and since then, as long as Belle went to town in her true form, she had never had any trouble, everyone was afraid of her. She hated the looks, stares, and whispers she received and rarely went. Tacey had witnessed the whole thing.

Belle continued.

"The next day Tacey came to the castle. I was grateful for what he had done. I had been completely caught by surprise and if he had not intervened I don't know what would have happened. We had difficulty communicating at first and I'm glad that Tacey is actually a rather good artist or he would have never been able to get his point across to me. We made a deal that I would teach Tacey to read and write and he would go to town for me for supplies when I needed them."

Bae looked at Tacey and asked,

"She taught you to read and write? She is going to teach me too."

Tacey nodded as Belle interjected.

"Bae if I can teach that grouchy hard-headed man to read and write I can teach anyone."

Belle was suddenly caught on the shoulder by a garlic roll that came whizzing through the air from Tacey's direction and laughed as he pointed his spoon at her and shook it in a warning.

"Well," she said, "You were not the easiest to teach, but I could not have asked for a better student. You have worked very hard Tacey to be at the level you are at now and your word lists continue to get smaller."

"Word lists?" Rumpel asked.

"Tacey borrows books to read from the library and when he comes across a word he doesn't know the meaning of he writes it down and then we go over them together." Belle answered.

Rumpel got up and took Belle's bowl to refill it and returned it to her as he grabbed Bae's and his own bowl. He was filling them when Tacey came to stand next to him bowl in hand. Rumpel laughed.

"You like it that much?" Rumpel asked.

Tacey rubbed his stomach and grinned. He handed Rumpel his bowl as he took the two others to the table and sat down as Rumpel joined them and passed Tacey his bowl.

"Belle after supper, do you have some parchment I can draw on?" Bae asked.

"Of course," she replied.

Tacey nudged the boy with his elbow and Bae looked at him. Tacey pointed a finger at the boy and then scribbled in the air with an imaginary quill.

"I love to draw but I'm not very good." Bae said.

"He's being modest. He's very good at it." Rumpel praised giving the boy a smile.

"Will you draw me something Bae?" Belle asked.

"What do you want me to draw?" Bae asked.

"Surprise me." She said her eyes twinkling.

"How far is town from here?" Rumpel asked.

"It is a few miles from here. Why?" She asked.

"I would like to go into town tomorrow if that would be alright?" He asked her.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered so that only she could hear,

"I want to get something for Bae's birthday."

He pulled away as his breath on her ear sent a chill through her.

Belle told him, "It would be a long walk and I don't have a horse."

Tacey knocked on the table and pointed to himself.

"You'll take him?" Belle asked.

Tacey nodded.

"I would feel a lot better if you went with Tacey. People steer clear of him because they think he works for the witch." Belle said.

"I would enjoy that." Rumpel said.

"Can I go too?" Bae asked? Then realized he should have asked Belle because he was not allowed to leave the castle. He couldn't do that in front of Papa.

Papa would want to know why he was asking Belle's permission.

"Do you think it is safe for the boy?" Rumpel asked.

She looked at Bae and smiled.

"As long as Tacey is there with the both of you I think it will be fine." She said.

Bae grinned from ear to ear.

Tacey grabbed the piece of parchment off of the table and wrote a note then handed it to Belle.

She read,

'I am going to head home now. I really enjoyed myself tonight and I want to thank you all. Rumpel I will see you and Bae in the morning and the stew was excellent.'

Tacey stood to leave and gathered up his stack of books. Rumpel stood and got the pot of stew and then went over to hold the door open for Tacey.

"Bye Tacey." Bea said.

"Be careful going home." Belle included.

Tacey nodded then walked out the door and Rumpel followed. Tacey walked over to the wagon and put the books on the long seat next to bag of coin. He turned to Rumpel and clapped him on the shoulder and climbing up onto the seat then reached for the pot Rumpel was offering. He put the pot on the floor of the wagon at his feet and then gave the reins a jerk moving the horse forward. Rumpel stood and watched as he threw up his hand goodbye before rounding the inner garden wall.

Tacey sat back and relaxed. He had such an enjoyable evening he almost hated to leave, but was anxious to go through his new books. He was looking forward to seeing Rumpel tomorrow, he liked the man. He never appeared to judge him or look down on him. He hoped they could become friends. He had never had a real friend, other than Belle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Belle," Bae asked once they were alone, "Are you mad at me because I asked to go to town?"

Belle smiled at the boy.

"No Bae, I'm not mad. Are you happy here?"

"Yes. I like it here." Bae told her.

"I thought so." She said. "I'm not worried that you're going to run away. You may go with your father wherever you want, just as long as you know that this is your home until you are eighteen."

Bae got up and came around the table, and wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her. He pulled back and said,

"Thank you Belle."

"Can I have some parchment to draw on?" He asked.

"In the library, in the desk drawer, you should find everything you need. There are quills, ink wells, and plenty of parchment. Take whatever you want." She said to the boy with a smile.

"Will you tell Papa that I went up to my room to draw?" He asked.

"Okay," she replied as Bae headed up the stairs.

She got up and began to clear the table, putting the dishes in the sink, and then put on more water for tea.

Rumpel came back inside and looked around.

"Bae went up to his room to draw." Belle told him. "What can I do to help clean up?"

"You can sit and keep me company, but you don't have too. I know how much you love to read." Rumpel said giving her a soft smile.

"I'd like to stay and talk. There are some things I'd like to ask you without Bae around." She said.

"You can ask me anything Belle. I want us to get to know each other better, and I have nothing to hide from you." He said gently. He turned his back to her as he began to do the dishes. He meant what he said. He had decided to tell her anything she wanted to know, even it was something he wasn't proud of. She would learn eventually, that he had been a coward most of his life, and he couldn't change his past no more than she could.

Belle came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him to her body, as she rested her face against his back. She felt him tip his head back and let out a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes and quietly they just stood there. She felt the tension leave his body as he relaxed, and then again began washing the dishes.

"What happened to Bae's mother?" She asked quietly.

"She left us shortly after Bae was born, and I had returned from the ogre wars.

Our marriage had been arranged, but she loved someone else. I had proudly gone to war days after we were married. The war dragged on and I came to realize it was not a noble thing we were doing, but simply putting bodies in the way to slow the ogres down. Everyone in my unit had been killed, and I laid there on the battlefield wounded, and somehow managed to slip away and drag myself home. She could not stand the sight of a coward, and the village condemned me for running. Within a few days of my return she gave birth to Bae, and after a few more days, I woke up one morning and she was gone. She had taken her clothes, and her mother's quilt, and I knew she wasn't coming back." He explained.

"I'm sorry Rumpel." She whispered.

He felt her slowly rub her thumb back and forth across his stomach in a soothing motion.

"It's alright, dearie. It was a long time ago. I had a newborn then to take care of, and that was my main priority. I wanted to be the best father I could be for Bae, and make sure he had the love I never had.

"Did you love her Rumpel?" Belle asked shyly.

"I cared about her, she was my wife, and it was my duty to care for her, but no, I didn't love her. Besides Bae, I don't think I have ever loved anyone." He whispered and continued. "I had heard that she went to be with the man she loved, and then died giving birth to their first child."

"Does Bae look like her?" she asked.

"No." He said and chuckled, and she loved the way the sound echoed through his chest. "She had blonde hair and large green eyes. He doesn't look anything like her."

He reached down and unfolded her hands from around his waist, and she stepped back, a little embarrassed that she had been clinging to him for so long, as a flush crept into her cheeks.

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't be." He said. "I'm simply done with the dishes, and I'll make us some tea."

Belle put two cups on the serving tray, his chipped cup, and one for her, as he steeped the tea.

"Why don't we take it upstairs to the library, it would be more comfortable." Belle said.

"That sounds nice." He replied.

She took the tray and headed upstairs as Rumpel, limping badly, followed behind her.

"Are you in a lot a pain?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "I'll be alright, it's just been another long day, dearie. I'm used to it."

They entered the library and she set the tray down on the table in front of the fire, and prepared their tea, as Rumpel sat down in the chair his eyes looking at the empty spinning wheel and then back to Belle.

"Shouldn't I be doing that?" He asked.

"Hush now, we don't have rules." She said with a giggle and was rewarded by one of his smiles. She handed him a cup of tea and he said,

"Thank you, dearie."

She loved that endearment, which always came out in a humming brogue. She took the other chair in front of the fire, and sat back relaxing with tea in hand. There was a comfortable silence between the two, each lost in their own thoughts. They both heard the footsteps descending the stairs, and Rumpel called out to Bea, "Bae we're in here."

Bae entered the library, and sat on the floor in front of his father, at his feet.

"I came down to see if you needed my help with anything." Bae said.

"No." Rumpel said. "Would you like some tea?"

"No. If it's okay I was going to go back up and try to finish my drawing, then go on to bed?" Bae asked.

"That's fine. I'll be up in a little bit." Rumpel replied.

Bae got up and hugged Rumpel, "Goodnight Papa, I love you."

"I love you too Bea, goodnight." Rumpel told his son.

"Goodnight Belle." Bae said.

"Goodnight Bae." She smiled.

Rumpel watched as Bae left the room. He was so proud of the man Bae was becoming, he was much braver and stronger than he. He was a lucky man to have such a fine son. He again rested his eyes on the wheel, his fingers itching to try it out, but there was no straw out and he was too tired to find any tonight. He made up his mind to get some fresh straw in town tomorrow, so he could try it out tomorrow evening perhaps.

Belle watched them, and it warmed her heart to see them and their love for each other. Her own father had been nothing like Rumpel, and it left her wanting.

"Rumpel, how did you and Bae come to be outside my gate that night?"

He looked over at her beautiful face. The soft firelight casting shadows upon it. He loved the way the light would catch her hair, it looked so soft, he wanted to touch it, and let one of the curls wrap around his finger.

"We were on the run, and I thought just inside the gate, and off the main road, we might be safe for the night." He said.

"Running from what, Rumpel?" She asked him.

"The ogre wars have begun again, and they are taking the children from the frontlands to serve. I will not have Bae go ,and die, for nothing. He will turn 14 the day after tomorrow, and that is the age they take them now." Rumpel said.

"The greed of men started this again. After the first war, and they were banished to the infinite forest, a truce was made, they agreed to fight no more as long as man stayed out of there domain. I have heard that the king to the east, claimed part of their land for himself. They have now taken up arms again." Belle said.

"I know you may think it cowardly of me, but I took Bae, and we had been on the run for several days. I won't lose my son." Rumpel confided to her.

Belle stood up and put the empty tea cup on the tray, and went over to kneel down in front of Rumpel. She took his hand where it rested on his thigh in hers, and intertwined their fingers, rubbing her thumb gently back and forth over his. She looked into his beautiful soft brown eyes, and told him softly,

"No one will take your son from you, as long as you are here with me, I will protect you both. I don't care what anyone else has ever said about you, you are not a coward. You are a very smart, very sensible man, and in your place ,I would have done exactly the same thing. You don't think very highly of yourself, but I wish you could see the man I see." Belle said to him softly.

Rumpel felt his heart choke with emotion, and he tried to keep the squeak out of his voice when he said, "Thank you, Belle."

"I'm tired, why don't we go on up to bed." She said releasing his hand and standing up, offering an extended hand to him. Rumpel simply nodded his head and took the hand she offered, as he got to his feet. He grabbed his staff as she moved forward to wrap her arms around his waist, he looked down into her face as she said,

"Close your eyes, and I'll take you to your room." She whispered smiling up at him mischievously. He smiled looking into her eyes and then closed his. She leaned up and placed a small light kiss on his chin, as he opened his eyes standing next to his bed. She unwrapped herself from his body and said,

"Check on Bae, and then I want you to get undressed ,and get into bed, I want to take a look at your leg. I'll be back in a few minutes." She stated.

"Belle you don't have to do that, it's an awful thing to look at." Rumpel said nervously. He knew if she saw his leg, she would be repulsed. He didn't want her to look at him that way.

"Rumpel this is not a request. I want to see if there is anything I can do for your leg, and there's no point in arguing with me." She gave him a stern look that made him chuckle.  
"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you dearie." He smirked.

He went to check on Bae as she left the room. He opened Bae's door and walked over to the bed to look at the sleeping boy. Flat on his stomach, one arm curled up to his face, and the other outstretched above his head, he looked at peace. Rumpel smiled. He walked over to the desk where Bae had been drawing, and looked down at the picture. Bea had created his best work yet. A dragon sitting casually, with Belle sitting next to the beast, with part of its tail draped over one of her legs. It was a beautiful drawing. He knew Belle would love it. He walked out closing Bae's door, and then his own from the connecting bathroom.

He walked over to the bed and undressed, throwing his clothing over the chair.

In just his underpants, Rumpel climbed underneath the covers, and waited for Belle.

Belle in her workroom was mixing a potion she had used before, on what she thought to be a similar case, but she wouldn't know until she could see the damage from the inside. The skelegrow would help to correct the damaged bone and draw in any crushed or free floating pieces. She studied her anatomy book for reference, of the proper placement of muscle, ligaments, and tendons. Her biggest concern was the knee cap and joint. Would there be enough cartilage to reshape after years of improper movement? Would the bursa sac still be intact?

She would have to wait and see. She gathered the potion, and a few other ingredients that she might possibly need, and decided to go ahead and take the anatomy book with her, in case she ran into something she didn't recognize, placing everything into a small basket. She appeared outside of Rumpel's door that was cracked, and she knocked.

"Rumpel," she called.

"Come in." He said.

He was lying in bed, with the cover pulled up just above the nipples on his chest, and he looked very nervous. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, placing the basket on the nightstand. He was staring straight at the ceiling.

"Rumpel, look at me."

He turned to look at Belle and she asked, "What's wrong?"

She could actually feel him trembling.

"I don't want you to be repulsed by what you see." He whispered his voice shaking a little.

She giggled.

"Rumpel if you knew the things I have seen, you wouldn't be so nervous for me to just be looking at your bum leg. I seriously doubt, that you could show me anything that would disgust or surprise. Please trust me and just relax."

Belle slid her hand under the cover and reached out and found his ankle, sliding her hand to wrap around the top it. She slowly ran her hand softly across the top of his foot, and back to the ankle. She did this several times softly, lovingly, until she felt his body start to relax, and she watched his face as he closed his eyes. Then each time she would lightly caress a little higher, and then back to the top of his foot. She was about mid calf, when her fingers encountered a large section of scar tissue, but she continued to caress his leg in a back and forth motion. She returned to his calf and rubbed in a circular pattern, all around his calf front and back. Working higher, there was more scar tissue, and odd areas of bulging, around his knee and lower thigh. A huge area of scar tissue, ran from the top of his thigh all the way down the side. She closed her eyes, and probed inside his leg with her mind, seeing the mess that hid itself from view. She could see the twisted bone, with areas that had been crushed, and bone fragments that cut into his muscles, that were swollen and irritated. The muscles, ligaments, and tendons were in a balled up mess, with some areas that had reattached incorrectly. She opened her eyes, and could not believe, the amount of pain, he must suffer through every day. She placed her hand at the top of his thigh where the injury began, and running her hand down his leg, blocked the nerve pathways from sending messages to the brain.

Rumpel cried out, half rushed air half groan, startling Belle and she jerked her hand away from his leg. What had she done he shouldn't be feeling anything.

"What did you do?" His voice cracking, and she could see the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. The emotional release he was feeling was overwhelming to him, as the relief from the torturous pain his leg always felt, was now gone. He put his hands over his face, and tried to control his breathing and get a grip on himself.

"Rumpel?" He didn't answer her and it was scaring her. "Rumpel, please talk to me, you're scaring me. Did I hurt you?"

He laughed, and couldn't control it, it was pure joy. He removed his hands from his face, and looked over at her, a strange look on his face, one she had never seen before

"I don't know if I can explain Belle. Imagine having your leg trapped under a bolder, pressing on it for 14 years, the weight bearing down on it with constant pain, almost unbearable at times, and then the relief, when one day someone moves it ,and the pain you have lived with for all that time is suddenly gone in an instant. I wasn't expecting that and it was a shock."

She smiled at him and was happy, that if even for a little while, she could give him some relief.

"I'm glad for you, but this is just temporary, Rumpel. I can't leave it this way, or you could really injure yourself and not know it. I want to try to do what I can to repair your leg. It will not be perfect, and you may still need the staff, and will feel some pain and stiffness, but I think I can help Rumpel, if you'll let me."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it, "I trust you." His eyes lingered on hers, and she felt intense warmth spread through her body, the intimacy of sitting next to him like this. His soft hair curling down around his shoulders, and spread back on the pillow, she looked down at his chest rising and falling with every breath.

She felt herself blush, when she returned to his eyes, watching her look at his body. Did he have any idea just how handsome he was?

She removed her hand from his, as she turned slightly and reached for her basket, she removed the potion, and he watched as she took another small bottle, and added half its contents into the potion.

"I need you to drink this, and it's not going to be pleasant, it will burn your throat a little, but it will pass. This will leave a very bitter taste in your mouth, but you will have to just live with it until morning, you can't eat or drink anything else until then. Do you need to use the bathroom, because you will not be able to bear weight on your leg, after I am finished, until morning?"

"No, I already did before you came in." He said to her.

She handed the potion out to him, and he leaned towards her propping himself on his elbow, as he took the flask.

"Try to drink it all at once, you won't want seconds." She stated.

He tipped back his head, and downed the contents in one large drink, and then shuddered, as the awful taste registered, and felt his throat clamp down, as the heat burnt its way down and then became tolerable.

"The burning will stop in a couple of minutes." She reassured, and he nodded to her not even wanting to try his voice.

"Lay back and I'll get started." He did as she asked. "Rumpel this will feel very odd, with some strange sensations. You should not feel any pain, but you will feel a lot of pressure, and maybe even hear some popping. I need you to try and relax as much as you can, and try to hold very still. Do you understand?"

She looked up to see him nod, and then she moved the blanket aside, tucking the excess under his good leg. She ran her hand down his misshapen leg, bulging areas dark purple and red where the blood had pooled, and never reabsorbed, and horrendous scars mangled his limb. She looked at him tenderly, and then leaned down and kissed his leg just above the knee, hoping she could do him some good.

He watched her, and was amazed at her tenderness, and when she leaned down and kissed his leg, he felt his heart ache. No one had ever touched him there. She had not seemed repulsed at all, just his caring Belle. He looked back up at the ceiling for a moment, and then closed his eyes, willing himself to relax.

Belle was getting ready to begin, when a thought struck her that she had not considered, and she felt her apprehension rise. What if during this her glamour spell failed? She knew this was going to be a lengthy process, and that she would need to use all of her concentration, to direct the magic at repairing his leg.

"Rumpel, I need you to promise me, that no matter what you feel or hear, you will keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them."

"I promise, Belle." He said and thought to himself that he had no idea, what she was going to be doing. If his leg was going to be exposed to the bone, with its contents laying about the bed, he had no desire to watch, and chuckled to himself softly.

"Believe me Belle when I tell you I have no desire to watch." He said.

As a precaution she waved her hand to the lit candles around the room, and extinguished the fire burning in the hearth. The curtains pulled shut, the room fell into darkness. She did not need light to see where she was going. She decided she wanted to give his leg her undivided attention, and she waved a hand over her body, and removed the glamour spell.

She placed her hand on his thigh where his injuries began and started with the major muscle groups that ran transversely down the front and back of his thigh. Areas were twisted and bunched up wrapped with tendons and ligaments and piece by piece she untangled the mess. She tried very hard to avoid the nerves, they would not be repairable and she wanted to minimize any additional nerve damage. She could see the shriveled tips of some of the nerve endings that were already dead, but it was beyond her power to regenerate them. She could see the skelegrow taking effect and reforming the bone drawing in the crushed and fragmented pieces from the surrounding tissue. The thigh repaired to the best of her ability she moved onto the knee.

She stopped for a moment, and looked to Rumpel in the darkness, "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright dearie, just trying to relax and lie still, though it does feel very odd, like things are crawling around inside of my leg. I'm trying not to think about it." He said honestly.

"I'll press on then." She stated.

Once again her mind delved into his leg, and she knew the knee and joint were in bad shape. He was missing areas of cartilage that cushioned the ends of the bone from impact, and she did her best to smooth and redistribute what he did have. She reconfigured the misshapen knee cap, but the bursa sac was not as full as it should be, and she decided to be creative and used some fat from a deposit she noted, to refill the sac completely. She hoped she wouldn't need anymore, the man was very lean, and it was the only fatty deposit she had noted. She realigned the ligaments and tendons on either side of the knee, and tightened them where they had been stretched out from his misshaped knee.

She then moved lower to his calf area, as she started to feel her head began to ache, and a little nauseated. She was so close that she was not about to stop now, and the calf should be the easiest to remedy. She continued with her mind, unknotting the mangled tangles, and then noticed one of the tendons was almost completely severed. She knew that if he regained much use of his leg, that it would not hold, and would eventually rip in two. She stripped fibers from other surrounding tendons, and wove them through the ripped area, reinforcing it. She repeated this over and over, until she was satisfied that in would hold under pressure. Her head was now throbbing, but she was so close, and then she felt something drip on her arm, once, twice, and she reached up with her other hand and felt that her nose was bleeding. She was almost there, just a few more corrections to make, and she would be done. As she repositioned the last piece of tendon, she felt a stabbing pain at the base of her skull, and her nose was now running steadily. She pulled out and sat there in the darkness a minute, trying to calm her now shaking hands, as her head continued to throb. The shaking stopped, and once again she started at the thigh, just peering inside, and making her way down his leg, to make sure she had done everything she possibly could for him. Satisfied she closed off her mind and spoke softly,

"Continue as you are I will be back in a minute. Are you alright?"

"Yes,dearie," he said.

She stood on shaky legs, and made her way to the bathroom. She poured some water into the basin, and splashed it onto her face, rinsing away the blood that had pooled under her nose. She could see in the mirror where the blood had saturated the front of her dress. She retrieved a washcloth from the cabinet, and wet it, placing it on the back of neck, as she sat resting on the bench. Her mouth was dry and she recalled the last placement of the teapot, pouring a cold cup. With a wave of her hand, the cup appeared in her palm, and she grasped it then drank the cold strong dark amber liquid. She was starting to feel better, and the pain in her head was subsiding. If she had continued much longer, she had no doubt, that she would have passed out at Rumpel's side. She slowly finished the tea, which sent a jolt of caffeine through her, giving her mind a second wind, but her body felt drained. She stood up and looked in the mirror, removing the bloodstain from the front of her dress with a wave of her hand, and casting a glamour spell. She dumped the basin down the tub drain, and rechecked her appearance in the mirror, before taking her teacup and heading back to sit at Rumpel's side. She placed the empty teacup in her basket, and relit just the hearth.

"Belle, are you alright?" He asked and she could hear the fear and concern in his voice.

"I just felt a little sick Rumpel. I'm better now." She said to him softly.

"You can open your eyes now. You did very well."

He turned his head to look at her, and saw that she was paler then usual.

"If I had known that doing this was going to harm you in any way, I would not have let you." He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Rumpel, do you really think you could have stopped me?" She said with a mischievous grin. "I was determined to see if I could help your leg. You will find that I'm not easily swayed once my mind is made up." She said laughing.

"Good to know, dearie." He beamed at her lighting up his whole face. The firelight played with his features, giving him a positively sinister look, that made her want to see how naughty he could be. She had already seen a new boldness from him at times, and she liked that side of him.

He leaned towards, her propping himself up one elbow, and he looked at her with a raw hunger in his eyes and she felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. The light in the room was seductive, and she wondered for a moment if the potion she had given him, or the very strong pain medicine that she had added, was having this effect on him. He reached out his hand and stretching further forward, the blanket slipping down so that she could see the top of his underpants resting low on his hips, he wrapped his finger around one of the stray curls that rested against the side of her breast. The innocent contact of his hand, grazing the side of her breast, burned her skin like fire, spreading an intense heat throughout her pelvis. His eyes never left hers, as he played with the curl, rubbing the softness between his fingers. He pushed himself up, into a sitting position leaning on his straightened arm, and leaned towards her. He dropped the curl, and reached up to bush the tips of his fingers and thumb across her cheek. Resting his fingertips against the side of her cheek, he brushed his thumb over her full pouting lips, and she exhaled through her mouth parting her lips. He almost came undone at that point, and dragged his thumb down the center of her lower lip, resting it on chin. Nudging her face forward with his finger tips, he tilted her head up slightly, and softly pressed his lips to hers. She felt herself in an instant, slipping in to some magical heaven, and she pulled away pressing her hand to his chest.

Rumpel felt her warm hand on his chest, stopping him from following, as she pulled away from him. He could still feel the sweetness of her lips against his, even though they were no longer there.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to push you." He whispered looking deeply into her eyes.

"I know Rumpel, it isn't that, I'm afraid of losing myself."

She let her hand trail down his naked chest, marveling at the softness of his skin, and his eyes followed her hand, until she stopped right above his belly button, before pulling her hand away. She had already lit the flame inside of him, and he hated the loss of her touch.

"Lie back down, so I can look at your leg." She said gently. He lay down on his back as she requested.

"I'm going to remove the numbness you feel to the pain, but it should not be overwhelming I added a very strong pain killer to the potion, and it's had plenty of time to take effect. You'll need it tonight, as your legs readjusts to what I've done.

Tomorrow it will probably be very stiff from where I tightened things up in your leg, but in time they will stretch, and it will become easier. I don't want you to think this will put your leg to what it was before the war, there was a lot of damage I could not correct, but you should be in a lot less pain."

"Belle, I appreciate what you have done for me, and any improvement would be welcome. I'm not expecting miracles, dearie. "

She started at the top of his thigh and moved her hand down, releasing the nerve block, and then once at his ankle, slowly rubbed in a circular motion working up his leg.

"Can you feel my fingers?" She asked.

"Yes," he said in a whisper.

"How's the pain?"

"Belle, there isn't any." He said with surprise.

She smiled and continued to work her massaging fingers up his leg.

"It's probably because of the pain medicine. Can you still feel my fingers?"

She asked again.

"Yes," he whispered.

"I want you to tell me if I touch an area and it just feels numb with pressure, instead of my fingertips." She told him.

She continued to work higher and then higher, until she was more than half way up his thigh.

"Belle, you're killing me." He said in a rough brogue, breathless.

"I'm hurting your leg?" She asked, as she stopped her fingers, but did not remove her hand from his thigh.

"I'm not talking about my leg, dearie."

The oddness of his voice brought her eyes up to look at him, as she saw the heated flush across his face, down his neck, and spread out across the top of his chest, where he was breathing heavily, as she then noticed his hand covering his crotch. She felt a slow smile creep across her face, as she reached out with her other hand, and removed his from where it rested, and laid it on the bed near her, where she laced her fingers through his, rubbing her thumb in a circle around his exposed palm. She let her other hand continue to rub circles on the flesh of his thigh, working higher until she reached the leg of his underpants, and she heard his breath catch, as she moved her hand over the fabric and then cupped him in her hand. For a man of small stature, this part of his anatomy was quite large, and she could feel in growing harder under her hand.

Rumpel felt as if he was being shattered in a thousand different pieces, his body hot all over, but he was on fire under her touch. Even if he had wanted to, he could not have stopped her, and she was pushing him over the edge. He wanted her touch, and felt such a mindless need for her to actually touch his hard burning flesh. He felt so vulnerable, and was hers to consume. His breath was harsh and ragged, and his hand squeezed the blanket as the other clasped her hand tightly.

He was too large now for Belle to cup with her small hand, and she rubbed down the length of him through the material of his underpants, as he groaned out her name. She moved her hand sliding it over his abdomen, and up to his chest, where she could feel his heart pounding away under her hand.

He felt her hand slid back down his chest, and over his stomach that now quivered, as she moved under the waist of his underpants, and lower to reach his throbbing member, as she encircled it with her hand, his hips rose up off of the bed to push it through her loose grip.

He growled out, "Gods Belle!"

He actually heard the minx give a little giggle at his reaction. One day, he promised himself, he would make her pay for that little laugh at his expense. He reached down, and pulled his underpants down, enough that he could be free of the material.

She could not help but stare, at the one piece of male anatomy that she had never seen up close before. He was beautiful, and she was amazed at the way it stood up proudly. She was glad that he was not watching her, as she gazed upon him, and she felt herself flush all over with a radiating heat.

She was dumbfounded at how something could be so hard, and yet feel so soft at the same time. She loved the way he felt hot, thick, and heavy in her hand, and she caught on quickly, as she let him slid in her encircled hand, pushing towards the head, and then pulling back down, until she felt his soft hair bristling against her hand. She slid back along the length of him again, and her thumb rubbed in a circle across the head. She did this several times loving the way it felt, she heard him cry out breathlessly.

He seemed to have no control over his body, as his hips moved with her rhythm.

He could feel the delicious torture building up inside of him, and he wanted to warn her of what was coming, but he couldn't even speak, as sounds ripped from his throat of their own accord.

She felt the shaft get very hard and tight in her hand, as it began to convulse. Rumpel's body came off the bed, as his abdomen tightened, and he tried to sit up slightly, but fell back. She saw the thick, white, liquid bubble out and over him. She felt the warm liquid coating him, and she loosened her grip, that had gotten tighter without her being aware of it. She opened her hand, and softly rubbed and caressed the shaft up and down with her fingers, and then pulled her hand away and pulled up the front of the blanket to cover him.

He laid there panting, trying to catch his breath. He picked up the pillow next to his head and covered his face with it.

"Rumpel," Belle began but he held up his hand for her to stop.

She got up into her knees, and then moved, leaning over him, as she took the pillow from his face. She could see the smirk across his lips, and she gave him a quick peck playfully. He kept looking at her with that stupid grin, like a child who had just been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"What?" She asked exasperated. "You needed a hand, and I was curious, that's all." She watched as his expression immediately changed to a puzzled look, but she was off the bed, and walking to the bathroom, before she could think about it. She retrieved a washcloth, and wet it then grabbed a towel, and went back to stand by the bed. He was propped back up on his elbow looking at her, when she laid the towel and washcloth on the bed, and then picked up her basket and walked to the door. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Goodnight, Rumpel. I'll see you in the morning. I hope your leg lets you sleep well tonight." Belle said softly. She went out the door and closed it behind her.

In a daze, he found himself still staring at the door, unable to get the words out of his head, 'you needed a hand, and I was curious, that's all'. 'That's all, that's all, what the hell was that supposed to mean. That's not what it was to him, not just a small kindness she showed him, and was it all just curiosity to her. He was now more confused than ever. She had pulled away from him after just a small kiss. Did she not want him to touch her? She touched him easily and often, he never pulled away from her. A part of him couldn't help but be hurt, but he honestly had no idea what to think, not that he had ever understood women and his experience was very limited. He cleaned himself up and was grateful that she had been so thoughtful. He yawned and felt as though he could sleep for the next week, and as he drifted off his last thoughts were of Belle.

Belle made her way down the hall to her own chamber, and quickly removed the glamour spell. She tried to get the beating of her heart under control, as she sat down in the chair on the far side of the bed. When she had taken the pillow off his face, and saw that adorable smirk, the only thing she wanted to do was wrap herself around him, and kiss him with all the desire she felt for him. She wanted to feel his tongue slide into her mouth and stoke hers. She wanted to feel those well defined hands, move all over her body. She knew she had to get out of his room before this beautiful night ended badly. She couldn't do this anymore. She had not planned on arousing him, all she had done was touch his leg, but then she just couldn't stop herself. Tomorrow she decided, after Bae went to bed and they had time alone she would tell him, show him who she was. She wanted him to want her, not this image she created. Would he be able to see past the exterior to what was inside? She honestly believed if anyone could, it would be him, as she felt tears gather in her eyes. She could do this, she told herself, she would do the brave thing and hopefully bravery would follow. She undressed and changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed drained and exhausted, and as she drifted off her last thoughts were of Rumpel.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I want to thank everyone for the wonderful comments. It's been a joy writing for you.

Chapter 10

Bae opened his eyes to the first rays of sunlight streaming through the window, blinking several times to try to wake up. He usually only woke up to his father's insistent voice to get out of bed, and he was a little puzzled that Papa was not up yet. Was it earlier than he thought? He looked over at the desk and smiled, as his mind was already formulating a plan. He sprung out of bed, and headed to the wardrobe, grabbed some clothes, and dressed quickly. He went over to the desk, and picked up the picture he had drawn for Belle, and went out his bedroom door that led to the corridor.

He made his way down the hall to stand in front of Belle's door. He stood outside of it for a minute, listening to see if he could hear any sign of her stirring. He quietly opened the door to her bedchamber, just enough for him to squeeze through. Now in the room, he closed the door behind him with just a small 'click'. He stood against the door, and let his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. The thick curtained window let in no light, and the only illumination present came from the glowing fireplace.

He could see the outline of Belle's figure in bed. Her bedraggled hair poked out from the top of the blanket, as she lay almost diagonally across the mattress, on her stomach. He spotted the nightstand on the far side of the room. He knew that would be the perfect spot, for Belle to see his drawing, when she opened her eyes. He carefully made his way around the foot of the bed, and jumped, startled, when at that moment, the logs in the fireplace popped loudly, then give out an evil hiss. Once on the other side, he tip-toed between the chair and hassock, and made his way to the nightstand. He saw her hand casually thrown over the side of the bed, and then he paused, cocking his head to the side to study it. Was that Belle's hand?

He felt something twist in the pit of his stomach, the hairs raised up on the back of his neck, when another low hiss escaped from the hearth behind him. He realized for the first time, that he should not have come into her room. The hand was greenish-grey in color, with distended veins that ran over the top of the hand, disappearing where the fingers began, with black pointed claws where fingernails should be.

His mind reeled over her words the last few days, and her reference to the monster inside. Had the monster taken over her body? Had she lost control of it; she had said it could make her do bad things? He tried to crane his neck to see the face that was uncovered, but it was cast in shadow. On wobbly legs he moved forward, the face pressed against the bed, the view distorted by hair that had fallen over it. His hand shook as he reached out to move the hair back from the face. He pulled it aside, leaning down closer, when the eyes sprang open, black centered orbs, surrounded by redness, as a hand shot out grabbing him by the wrist.

Bae let out a blood curdling scream, as he pulled vehemently trying to free himself, stumbling backwards over the footstool, and crashing sprawled against the front of the chair. He crawled, and then scrambled to his feet, trying to run for the door. Belle flew off the other side of the bed, grabbing him around the waist, and hauling him backwards, before he made it to the door. Bae screamed out for his papa, as Belle called his name to him repeatedly, trying to calm him. He fought her with all his might, kicking and thrashing in her arms, and she knew he was scared out of his mind.

"Sileo placidus." Belle said aloud, and the boy froze in her arms.

"Bae, its Belle." She pleaded. "Bae it's me please try and calm down. I'm not going to hurt you; you just startled me. I didn't realize it was you Bea. Bae please I would not have frightened you intentionally. It's alright, Bae."

She spoke to him tenderly, and brought her hand up to stroke his hair gently, as she rocked him in her arms. She felt his rigid muscles start to relax, and then wetness fall on the arm she had wrapped around his waist, as she realized he was crying.

"Sileo placidus desino." She murmured, then turned the boy in her arms, as she pressed him against her, and held him tightly, as he continued to cry. He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her neck, as she stoked his back.

"I know this is hard to accept Bae, but this is who I truly am. The Belle you have seen is what I looked like before I was cursed. It was just a spell I cast, so I would not frighten you or your father, the night I took you in. I have been so afraid to let you see who I really am, Bae, but I had decided to tell your father tonight after you went to bed, and you would have found out anyway. I am just sorry you had to find out like this, I know I scared you. I'm so sorry Bae."

Bae's tears had stopped, and he listened to her words, and knew that this was his Belle, even if she wasn't pretty anymore. He held her, as he tried to take it all in. He pulled back to look into her eyes, that were now a greenish yellow swirling together. Her hair was a different, frizzy, but she still had the same face, it was just a different color, with what looked like gold dusting across it. He reached up his hand to stroke her cheek, and the skin was still soft and warm.

"It's not that bad." He said to her kindly.

She gave him a small smile, making sure she did not show her jagged, rotting, teeth, and gave a little chuckle. She wondered at that moment if Rumpel would be as accepting.

Bae sat down on the bed next to her, and looked at the hands that now rested in her lap. He reached over, and lifted one up with interest. She spread her fingers out and gazed at it with him.

"I know." She sighed. "They are grotesque. I hate them most of all, and my teeth would take a close second."

"Let me see." Bae stated.

"They are awful Bae, but at least I can pretty much hide them if I don't smile."

"Show me." Bae stated.

Belle smiled grinning wickedly. Bae looked closely and laughed.

"You look like one of the old men from my village; it's not a pretty sight."

"Well," she said as she nudged him with her shoulder, "at least you're honest. Bae, we are going to be together for quite some time, and I hope you feel that you can always be honest with me. I promise to do the same, from here on out.

I have nothing else to hide from you. You may not always like my answer, but it will be an honest one."

Bae considered thoughtfully what she had said.

"What about Papa?"

"I will tell him tonight, when we have some time alone together. Bae, I need to be the one to tell him. You have my word that I will."

"He will be hurt. He thinks you are beautiful." Bae said with remorse.

"I know Bae, but better now than later. I can't perpetuate this for much longer, it is deceitful, and he deserves better than that. I think you already know I care for him."

'I'm not blind Belle, and he cares for you too."

"I know." She whispered. "I hope in time, he will be able to do so again, but it has to be for who I really am."

"I almost forgot something." He said, as he got up, and went back around to the other side of the bed. He picked the picture up off of the floor, and brought it back to Belle.

"I drew this for you last night." He handed Belle the picture, and watched her eyes widen, and her smile softly.

"This is beautiful Bae. I had no idea you were so talented. You will have to let me show Tacey, he will be so impressed."

Bae just beamed at the praise. He was so happy that she really liked it.

"I better get back. Papa will wonder where I have been." He gave her a quick hug and then left the room.

Belle sat there for the longest time, thinking about how attached she had become to the boy. He had welcomed her easily enough, even after their intense encounter, but he was just a trusting child. He had been without a motherly figure in his life for far too long, and she sensed that he craved that from her. She could see his fascination with the magic she held, and thought to herself, that he would make a fine apprentice. She doubted that Rumpel would be keen on that idea, and as she looked down at the incredible drawing in her hand, she could see where the boy's talents lied. She decided that she would do her best to nurture his artistic endeavors. Help him to explore other facets of his creativity. She smiled as she thought of a birthday present for Bae, and knew Tacey could get what she needed.

She went on about her routine, and washed and dressed for the day, and then headed for the door of her bedchamber.

Bea went back to his room, and then through the bathroom, to his Papa's room.

Bae stood confused by the bed looking at his father. He was still asleep, which scared Bae a little, and he was sprawled out on his stomach, with his right knee drawn up. Bae knew he never slept on his stomach, and always with his leg propped up slightly. Bae reached over and shook his shoulder.

"Papa?"

"Papa?"

Rumpel lifted his head from the bed slightly, and realized the awkward position he was in. He dreaded even moving. At first he couldn't feel his right leg, and then he realized it was the pain he couldn't feel. What had she done to him? He waited in agonizing torment, as he straightened his knee, for the unbearable sharp stabbing pain to hit him, but it never came. He could feel the stiffness, his leg not wanting to cooperate, and he could feel the muscles stretching, but just a twinge of discomfort accompanied the movement. He turned over, and saw Bae's concerned face, as the boy sat down next to him on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Bae asked.

"I don't think 'alright' is quite the right word. I am amazed, astounded, dumbfounded, and filled with wonder and gratitude." He happily replied.

Bae looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Rumpel laughed and smiled brightly.

"Last night, Belle used her magic, to see what she could do to help my leg. She gave me some strong pain medicine, and it must have knocked me out."

"How's your leg, Papa?"

"It's not hurting Bae. Can you believe that, I don't feel any pain at all from my leg?"

Rumpel bounced up and down a few times in bed, as if he were a small, excited child, anxious with anticipation. Bae watched him, and couldn't help but laugh at his father's happiness, and unusual enthusiasm. Rumpel turned beaming at Bae, his dimples indenting deeply into his face. Bae was glad to see his father so happy.

"What she did for me Bae, how can I ever thank her enough, for what she has done for me? This changes everything for me, for the rest of my life. I have been given a second chance to be the man I want to be, stronger, braver, and for once, looking forward to the life ahead. Do you understand what I mean, Bae?"

Bae leaned over and kissed his father's cheek.

"I know Papa. I am so happy for you."

"Grab my staff, and come around to this side of the bed, and help me, I want to get up and try to stand on it." Rumpel said.

Bae scooted off the bed, and brought him his staff, as Rumpel pulled back the covers, and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He put his feet to the floor and stood up. He just stood there a moment. He had felt the stiffness in his knee when he had straightened his leg, but relief washed over him, as he still felt no pain. He paused, not sure what to do next, he usually walked with his left leg, and dragged the other behind, leaning on the staff for support. Did he even remember how to walk upright?

Bae could see the fret on his papa's face, and he urged him on as he hesitated.

"Go on," Bae pushed, "take a step. The worst that will happen is that you'll fall, and I'm here to catch you."

"It's crazy Bae, I feel like I don't remember how to walk."

Bae laughed heartily at that. "Why don't you try one foot in front of the other?"

Rumpel gave him an incredulous expression, "smartass."

This just made Bae laugh harder, goading Rumpel, sighing ponderously in frustration, he took a step forward with his left foot, then the right, and then again and again. Rumpel pulled himself up proudly, and then walked through the room to the bathroom, and then came back out again, opened his bedroom door, and walked out into the corridor, headed for Belle's bedchamber. Bae went after him, thinking his papa had lost his mind.

Belle fiddled with the skirt of her light green dress, as she went out into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind her. She looked up, and her mouth fell open, as Rumpel strode purposefully down the hall towards her. Was this her Rumpel? He looked like a god, confident, with an air of power and authority noted in his strut, and a look of sheer determination on his face. He walked right up to her, placing his arm against the door by her head, and lifting her chin with his other hand, as he pressed a hard kiss against her lips.

Belle let a little 'squeak' escape, and froze, as she clutched the doorknob behind her. She felt him press his body into hers, and his wet tongue touch her lips, insistent to gain entrance. She opened her mouth to him, and felt her knees go weak, when he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, stroking against hers. He dropped his hand from her chin, and wrapped it around her waist pulling her tightly against him. Belle felt like the floor was moving, as a wave of dizziness hit her, and was unable to breathe. He explored her mouth, deepening the kiss, and she felt that most private part of her, begin to throb, as heat spread through her lower body.

He had only intended on planting a hard kiss on her lips, but once there, he couldn't stop himself, reliving how badly he had wanted to kiss her last night. She tasted sweet like honey, and he was hungry for her. He felt as if he couldn't get close enough, crushing her against him. Her tongue so soft, dancing with his lazily. He felt her hand move up his chest as she pushed, realizing he needed to let her breath, he broke their kiss. He watched as she took in a few short, quick, breaths, and he could feel it against his mouth. He touched his forehead to hers, catching his own breath, and gazing into her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you Belle. How can I ever thank you enough, for what you have done for me?" He whispered to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

She chuckled, "I think that was a good start, but perhaps, you should get dressed, before you give me any more thanks."

He suddenly looked down, and realized he was standing there in only his underpants. He flushed deep scarlet. Had he lost his mind, he thought to himself.

Quite embarrassed he said, "I think your right, I'll go change."

He pushed off of the door with his hand, turned, and headed back to his room. She cocked her head, attentive to the whole package on display for her.

She bit her bottom lip, as she watched him walk back to his room.

Bae had made it out into the hallway, just as Rumpel had reached Belle, and then kissed her. Bae had ducked quickly back into his father's room, eyes wide, and he then laughed. He doubted that his father realized he was not dressed.

He sat on the side of the bed, waiting patiently, for Rumpel to come back to the room.

Rumpel returned his face red, and flustered. He closed the door behind him, and leaned against it, closing his eyes. He opened them to find Bae smirking and staring at him.

Rumpel looked down at himself, and asked Bae, "Why didn't you try to stop me?"

Bae giggled, "I didn't know what you were doing. You just walked right out of the room."

Rumpel shook his head. "I was so excited about being able to walk, all I thought about was thanking her."

"You thanked her alright." Bae said, and he couldn't remember laughing so much at his father's expense.

"Caught that, did you. I'm sure she was more surprised than you were Bae. Why don't you go on down to the kitchen, while I dust off what's left of my pride, and get dressed. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Was she a good kisser?" Bae asked.

Rumpel blushed again, and opened the bedroom door, pointing for Bae to leave.

"Go, that's none of your business." Rumpel tried to sound firm, but it wasn't working.

Bae got up and headed out the door. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Rumpel smacked him on the rear, as he went through the door laughing.

She was incredible, at kissing, and everything else she decided to take on. She had made him cum so hard last night; that it had drained him completely. He found himself smiling deviously at the image, and realized something else was stirring.

He went into the bathroom, and easily decided, he was not going to walk around half-cocked all day.

He took off his underpants, and using his arm, braced himself over the chamber pot. He closed his eyes as he began to stroke himself, images of kissing Belle braced against the door, her hot, wet, tongue, sliding across the roof of his mouth. He reached up with his other hand, pulling her hair back, reigning kisses down her neck, sucking the delicate flesh, and nibbling at her soft skin. He could hear her moaning in his ear, as he slid his hand down her neck, to move down to her breast.

He began to pull harder, and faster, on his swollen prick, as he kneaded her breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb across the nipple, back and forth until it was a hard peak, straining against the fabric of her dress. Kissing her deeply, she moaned into his mouth, and called his name 'Rumpel', as he pinched the delicate bud. He gave himself over to his body, as he felt his orgasm hit. He grunted out, sweat across his brow, as he pumped into the chamber pot.

He stood for a moment catching his breath, and letting his heart return to a regular rhythm. He moved over to the basin, and filled it with water. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He said aloud to the image he saw there, 'Oh yeah, wipe that smug look off of your face.' He retrieved a washcloth, towel, razor, and soap, from the cabinet, and cleaned himself up. He washed the evidence down the drain with his bathwater, and left the bathroom to get dressed. He chose a blue silk shirt, with soft brown leather pants, and high-necked vest. Ready to face Belle and Bae, now fully clothed, he left his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rumpel stood at the top of the staircase, and looked down, wondering if maybe he should go back for his staff. He decided against it, and held onto the railing as he took the first few steps down. He could feel the stiffness in his knee, and a small amount of discomfort, but it was trivial compared to what he was used to. He took the rest of them down, slowly, trying to work through the tightening he felt. Belle had said it might take awhile, but he felt so blessed with what he was given, it wouldn't have mattered if it was always this way. He made his way across the foyer, and through the main hall, down to the kitchen.

He could hear Belle and Bae laughing, and the distinct odor of something burning. He walked in to see the kitchen had a thin layer of smoke wafting through it, and Bae standing at the open door, trying to wave it out with a drying cloth.

"Are we trying to burn down the castle, dearie's." Rumpel said in his elegant purr.

"At least we remember to get dressed in the morning." Belle chided playfully.

The tightened grin on his face, and the adorable blush that colored his cheeks, made them laugh even harder.

"Oh yeah, laugh, enough of that now. I was so distracted by my new leg that I wasn't thinking about anything else."

Belle turned back to the counter, as Bae came to her side, and Rumpel followed to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder, at the charred remains in the skillet.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It used to be thin slices of ham." She replied a little embarrassed.

"I told you I couldn't cook."

"Oh, you can cook love, just not in the kitchen." He whispered in her ear.

"Here, let me do this." Rumpel took the skillet from her. He went over to the slop can, and scraped the contents in, and then put it in the sink to be washed.

"I should make you scrub that, then maybe you'd learn not to cook in my kitchen."

He grinned at her.

"So it's your kitchen now?" Belle questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I think so, since I'm the only one here who knows how to use it properly, and may I remind you of what it looked like before I came." He couldn't suppress the wicked grin that crossed his face.

"Fine," she said dramatically, "I concede, the kitchen is yours. Believe me, you can keep it."

"Then I get the dungeon. It will be my new art studio." Bae said, claiming it as his room.

They all heard the wagon pulling up outside, signaling Tacey's arrival.

"Belle, can I go get my picture to show Tacey?" Bae asked.

"Of course, it's lying on my bed Bae." She replied, and he was off to retrieve it.

"Tacey is always hungry. He never turns down food when offered. I'll go out to meet him." Belle said with a smile.

"Good to know, dearie, I'll keep that in mind." Rumpel watched her go out the door.

Rumpel went about gathering what he needed for breakfast. He went to the cold storage, and retrieved ham and eggs, and then the bag of biscuits from the pantry. They would not be good for very long, and he was too short on time to bake. As he cooked, he set out some butter and fruit preserves on the table, for the biscuits, and got the dishes out they would need.

Belle met Tacey with a smile, and he gave her one in return.

"Thank you for this, I don't want them going alone. Rumpel told me last night, they had been on the run to avoid Bae's draft into the ogre war. Have there been any of the king's guard in town?"

Tacey shook his head, no.

"I was also wondering if you could help me out with something for Bae's birthday. He is a fine artist, and I would like to encourage that. I don't think you would be able to purchase an easel in town. Do you think you could build one?

Tacey pondered her request for a moment, then gestured that he wanted to write.

Belle handed him the parchment and quill, she had conjured into her hand.

'I have never built one before, but I don't think it would be that difficult. How soon do you need it?'

"His birthday is tomorrow." She said hesitantly.

Tacey just shook his head, and wrote again.

'You don't ask much, do you? Couldn't you just make one appear?'

"I thought it would mean more, if he knew it came from you. I also wanted you to pick up some oil paints and brushes in town. Just the basics, I don't want to overdue it, and outshine whatever Rumpel has in mind for him." She handed him a small bag of coin.

'Will there be anything else your majesty?' Tacey gave a low bow, as she read what he had written.

"You think, you are so witty, I hate that no one else gets to see this side of you. You're a good man Tacey, you should try to let people get to know you."

He wrote. 'I've heard this speech before Belle, besides I could say the same for you. I like your Rumpel, and his boy. That's a start.'

She gave him an understanding smile, and led the way back into the kitchen.

Tacey ducked going into the doorway, and he stomach growled, as he smelled the heavenly aroma of Rumpel's cooking. He walked up to stand next to the small man, to see what he was cooking. Rumpel looked up at him, and smiled as he invited Tacey to join them for breakfast. Tacey rubbed his hands together greedily, and Rumpel laughed.

Rumpel finised up the eggs, and he piled the ham on a platter. Tacey started taking the food to the table as Rumpel steeped the tea, and carried the pot to the table. Everyone filled their plates, and sat and ate quietly. Tacey let his eyes wonder over Rumpel and Bae, and knew their apparel would attract attention in town. He assumed from what Belle had told him that they would want to be inconspicuous. It then caught Tacey's notice that Rumpel was up, and walking without his staff. He pulled out the parchment, and scratched out his thoughts, and then slid it over to Belle.

Belle read it, and then looked over at Rumpel and Bae. She looked at Tacey.

"You're right, I had not considered that. I also did what I could last night, to help Rumpel's leg."

Rumpel looked at Belle. "What is it?"

"Do you still have the clothes you came here in?" Belle asked.

"Yes, they are upstairs." He said.

"I think you and Bae should put them on, to draw less attention to yourselves.

I would also take your staff. The muscles in your leg may tire from the strain, until they get stronger."

Rumpel realized she was right. He would rather they not be noticed, but he hated the thought of using the staff again. He felt like a new man.

Bae handed Tacey the drawing he did of Belle and the dragon. Tacey studied it, and agreed that the boy was very talented. He took the parchment and added his comments then slid it back to Belle.

"You are a very talented artist. The shading you accomplished in ink is very impressive, and very difficult to do. Your attention to detail on the dragon is beyond your years. You should try charcoal sticks." Belle repeated his words.

Bae was so flattered, and Rumpel felt his heart swell with pride.

They finished breakfast, and Rumpel and Bae went upstairs to change. Rumpel found out quickly, that going up the stairs was not pleasant, but nothing, in comparison to they pain he used to feel. He attributed it to the added pressure he put on his knee. He doubted, he would ever be able to carry a heavy load up steps, but that was easy enough to avoid, and thus far, would seem to be his only limitation.

Belle left Tacey in the kitchen, as he continued to pick at the rest of the leftovers.

He could eat his weight, and then some, she thought with a smile. She knew, alone, he just fended for himself on things he didn't have to cook. To Tacey, a hot meal was a treat, and she hoped he would join them more often, now that Rumpel was here.

Belle went upstairs, and knocked on Rumpel's door, as she called to him. She heard him call out to come in. She went in, and closed the door behind her. Rumpel stood at the wardrobe in just his pants, she should be used to seeing his naked chest by now, but it still made her blush.

He smiled at her slyly. He had told her to come in intentionally, in his state of half-dress, just to watch her cheeks flush with that lovely shade of pink. He pulled out his old shirt, and slid it on, as he moved his hands up to the sides of his neck, to fluff his hair out of the back of his collar.

She watched him transfixed, his every move so graceful. She pulled her gaze away from him, trying to remember why she came up here in the first place.

"What did you plan on getting Bae for his birthday?" Belle asked.

He went to the side of the bed, putting on his scraggly boots, and looked up at her.

"I had thought about some drawing supplies, charcoal sticks, a set of colored ones, if they have them, and maybe some pastel chalks. I'm not sure what they will have in town. I was just going to look around."

"Do you have coin?" She asked, praying he would not be offended.

"I have some. I had put some coin back, for when we found a place to settle. I don't think I'm going to need much of it here. You provide what we need."

Belle did not want to step on his pride. "I could offer you an advance if you'd like, in case there was something else you'd like to get him."

He got up, and moved to stand in front of her, brushing a stray curl behind her ear, and then cupped her cheek lovingly, stroking it with his thumb.

"I have enough Belle, but thank you." His brogue was thick and husky.

"I was going to have Tacey pick out some oil paints and brushes for Bae, if that is alright with you?" She asked softly, losing herself in his caramel colored eyes.

"Belle, you can get Bae whatever you want to, I'm glad he'll have more than just me this year to wish him well. He's very fond of you."

"I'm very fond of….her words trailed away as he touched his lips to hers. He brushed them across hers in a feather touch. Warm, and silky, he kissed her top lip between his. Belle slid her arms around his waist, and then up his back, holding him close, as he teased her with his tongue, until she parted her lips for him. She felt him let out a sigh, as he kissed her lazily, exploring her mouth.

She didn't want this moment to end, and she felt her mind drift away, thinking if things did not go well tonight, that this could be their last kiss. She suddenly felt her heart tighten, and tears form behind her closed eyes. She tried to control the gut wrenching sadness she felt, this might be the last time she would ever hold him, the damn inside of her broke, and the tears rolled down her face.

He felt the wetness as it hit his thumb, resting on her cheek, and pulled back to look at her.

"Belle, what is it love?" His voice edged with concern.

"Have I done something?" He asked, as his words caressed her.

"No Rumpel, it's not you. It's me, there's something I need to tell you."

"Belle, I know this has moved quickly for the both of us. If I am going to fast, I'm sorry, all I can say is, it just feels right when I'm with you. I've never felt this way."

"Oh Rumpel, believe me when I tell you, your not alone in how you feel. I have never wanted anyone more, but it has nothing to do with that. I haven't been honest with you, and this can't go any further between us until you know the truth."

Rumpel knew, and he took a step back from her. He had his doubts, and knew there was something she had been keeping from him. He just couldn't imagine that there would be anything bad enough to change his feelings for her.

Bae came through the bathroom door, fumbling with his cloak, and then looked up, and stopped. He realized he had interrupted something, and started to step back.

"It's okay Bae, come on in." Belle said nervously.

She looked at Rumpel, and could see the wheels turning inside his head.

"We will talk tonight, when we have some time to ourselves. Tacey is waiting, and I know he wants to get this done with, he hates town."

"Belle, are you sure love? I'll stay if you want, I can see that this is upsetting you."

Rumpel trying to let her know, he was there for her.

"Go on, I know this was something you wanted to do. I just want you both to be careful, it is not a peaceful, quaint, little village. Don't trust anyone." Belle said sincerely, looking from one to the other.

"Come here Bae." Belle called to him.

She squatted down in front of the boy, and took his hand. She held it up, and then traced the base of his ring finger, with the index finger of her other hand. A simple gold band appeared on it.

"This will connect you to me Bae. No matter where I am, or what I am doing, all you have to do is call out my name, if you are in trouble. I will hear you, and be able to find you instantly. I will always come when you need me, so you are never truly alone."

Bae hugged her. "Thank you, Belle."

Belle stood as she winked at Rumpel, and he smiled at her thoughtfully. They went downstairs to find Tacey at the table drinking his tea. He threw up his hands in a gesture of exasperation.

"Sorry Tacey, they're ready."

They walked out the door, and Tacey got up into the wagon seat. Rumpel kissed Belle's cheek as he passed by her, and accepted Tacey's outstretched hand to help him up to sit next to him. Bae climbed into the back and moved to the front to sit closer to the men.

"Be careful." Belle said, with a worried look on her face.

"We'll be back before you know it, it will be fine." Rumpel told her with a reassuring smile.

She watched as the pulled away, and around the corner of the garden wall. She went back inside, and with a wave of her hand, the kitchen was once again clean, dishes done, and everything put away. She poured herself another cup of tea, and headed to the library. She picked out a book, and curled up on the chaise lounge. She realized how quiet things seemed. In just a few days, they had altered her life. She felt alone, and realized how much she missed them already. She laid her head back, and closed her eyes for a moment, feeling overwrought, and before she knew it, she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rumpel took in his surroundings as they rounded the garden wall. The horse followed a well worn path, around the side of the castle, to the front, where they merged onto a wide, limestone slab, walkway, that led to the main gate. The castle's interior was fortified with an enormously high wall, covered in vines. They approached the formidable steel doors of the gate, and with a resounding 'clank' they opened for the wagon to pass through.

Once through, Bae turned to watch in amazement, as the doors closed, and locked once again.

"How does it do that?" Bae asked, looking to Tacey.

Tacey waved his hand in the air ,wiggling his fingers, indicating 'magic'.

The ride passed quietly, and Tacey noted Rumpel observing the things around him, but his mind seemed elsewhere. Tacey nudged the other man's shoulder, and Rumpel looked up at him, as Tacey raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude. My mind was just preoccupied." Rumpel said.

Tacey moved his hand in a circular motion, for Rumpel to continue.

"Before we left, Belle had been telling me there was something she had been keeping from me, and it was obviously upsetting her. I don't know that I should have left, and I'm worried about what she has been hiding from me. I have no idea what it could be. Do you know?" Rumpel asked.

Tacey pondered what he should say to Rumpel. He liked the man, and wanted his friendship ,and felt Rumpel could also use a friend. He did not want to start this new relationship with a lie.

Tacey nodded his head 'yes'.

Rumpel's mouth fell open, but he tried quickly, to cover his surprise.

"Please, tell me Tacey."

Tacey pulled the wagon to a halt. If Bae noticed, he didn't say anything. Bae had been listening to the conversation, and was trying his best to be invisible. He did not even look at his father, afraid Rumpel would see guilt written across his face. He prayed Papa would not ask him, if he knew what Belle was being secretive about.

Tacey looked at Rumpel, not surprised that he had asked, but Tacey knew this was something Belle had to do.

Tacey met his gaze, and firmly shook his head 'no'. He pointed back to the castle, and then motioned with his hand, pressing his fingers and thumb, together rapidly, to demonstrate 'talking', and pointed to Rumpel.

Rumpel tried to piece together, in his head, what the man was implying.

"Belle needs to be the one to tell me?"

Tacey nodded 'yes', and smiled at the man, putting his index finger to his temple, and tapped several times, 'smart'.

"I'm afraid she's going to tell me she's married." Rumpel said quietly.

Tacey put his hand on Rumpel's arm, and shook his head 'no'."

He watched Rumpel heave a sigh of relief, as he then said,

"We can work through anything else then."

Tacey nodded his head in agreement, and Rumpel laughed robustly.

"I will pay attention when Belle teaches Bae to read; maybe it will make communication between us easier."

Tacey again, nodded in agreement.

Tacey shook the reins, and they continued. Rumpel could see the snowcapped mountains in the distance, but the sun was warm, brightly shining down on them. He would be glad for spring to arrive. He thought about reworking the garden, and what he would plant. He felt his hands itch, which reminded him of the spinning wheel.

"Bae, don't let me forget to get fresh straw in town. I haven't spun in almost a week, and I want to try out the spinning wheel in the library."

Some men drank or gambled, some preferred the sins of the flesh, Rumpel spun.

He found peace and contentment at the wheel, and was able to clear his heart and mind of their worries. It had always soothed his broken soul, and made life bearable.

"I am a spinner, and sheep herder by trade. Bae and I had a little place east of here." Rumpel told Tacey.

They had come to a fork in the road, and Tacey veered to the right. He nudged Rumpel to get his attention, as he pointed to a large oak tree, and then turned the wagon sharply, on the far side of the tree. Tacey guided the wagon around behind it, where Rumpel could now see a well worn path, hidden from main road.

"Is this the way to town?" Rumpel asked, confused.

Tacey shook his head 'no'.

They followed the winding path until the forest opened up, and Bae could see a small, dilapidated, cottage.

"Is this where you live?" Bae asked?

Tacey nodded, pulled up in front of the door, and brought the wagon to a stop. Tacey jumped down, and turned offering Rumpel a hand. Rumpel took it, and felt his knee give out from under his weight, when he stepped down out of the wagon, falling forward. Tacey grabbed Rumpel before he ate dirt, and helped him regain his balance. Bae stood by concerned, holding his father's staff.

Rumpel snorted, a little in disgust.

"I think maybe I'm pushing this a bit too fast. Thank you, Tacey, or I would have ended up on my face."

Tacey just clapped him on the back, and motioned for them to follow him into the cottage.

Bae was amazed at the drawings he saw around him, some on the walls, some stacked on a table by the window. Cities and landscapes, he had never seen before. He realized that Tacey, was indeed an artist, and felt even prouder at the compliments he had paid his work.

Tacey put tea on, and gestured for Rumpel to sit at the table. He motioned for Bae to follow him, and directed him to sit on the bed. Tacey took several ledgers off of a shelf, and handed them to Bae. Bae began to look through the drawings, and could not believe the images. They were portraits of people, so insightful and detailed. You could almost read their thoughts. He came across one of Belle, reading a book, and except for the wild hair and clawed hand, she looked beautiful, and serene, but sad.

Tacey steeped the tea, and brought it to the table, filling three cups. Rumpel had his right leg extended in front of him, resting it, as he accepted the tea with his thanks. Tacey took a cup to Bae, and the boy set it in the floor in front of him.

"These are incredible Tacey."

Tacey smiled at the boy, and patted his shoulder. He went back, and joined Rumpel at the table.

"Do you spend most of your time drawing and reading?" Rumpel asked.

Tacey nodded.

"Don't you get lonely?"

Tacey shrugged, and then nodded 'yes'.

There were all kinds of questions Rumpel wanted to ask, but he knew it would be very difficult with their limited communication.

Bae put the ledgers back on the shelf, and brought his empty cup to the table.

Tacey stood, and gestured to the door, as Rumpel got up with a wince. They left, and back in the wagon, returned to the fork in the road, this time, to the left.

Town wasn't far from Tacey's, and as they neared the outskirts, Rumpel could see many small farms and cottages, most in poor condition. They moved closer to the heart of the village, where he could see a large well in the center of town. The main thoroughfare was busy with vendors, and small stands set up. A large store, tavern, and a few other businesses, lined one side of the street. Rumpel could hear the raised voices from the tavern, as a few of the patrons were escorted out the door. On the other side of the main drag, the smokehouse churned out a wonderful smell of meat and burning wood. There was a blacksmith, mill, and pens of animals, for sale, or for butchering. He was surprised at the side of the town, quite larger than where they hailed from. Tacey found a spot to park the wagon, and helped Rumpel down. Rumpel took the staff Bae offered him, as Tacey tied the horse to the hitching post. Rumpel pulled the hood of his cloak up, and watched Bae follow suit. They walked through the street, as vendors called out to them to inspect their wares. They were almost to the store, when Bae spotted a man sitting under a tree with a litter of pups.

"Papa, can we look at the pups for a minute, please?" Bae pleaded.

Bae had always wanted a dog, but Rumpel had not allowed it. There had been times, when it was hard enough to feed just two mouths, and with the sheep and other animals in close proximity, he did not want to be responsible, if the animal turned, and caused damage. Bae also knew his reasoning, since he had heard it a hundred times.

Bae gave Rumpel a hopeful look.

"Belle doesn't have any animals, and there would be plenty to feed it in leftovers."

"Can I have one Papa, please?"

"Bae, we would need Belle's permission, it is her home. If she says you can have one, then I will ask Tacey to pick one out for you."

Tacey put a hand on Rumpel's shoulder, and shook his head 'no', pointing to the boy to pick one.

"Do you think Belle would mind if he had a dog?" Rumpel asked Tacey.

Tacey smiled broadly, and shook his head 'no'.

"Rules," Rumpel told Bae.

"He is your dog Bae, and your responsibility. You will feed it, train it, take it out when it has to go, and clean up whatever mess it makes."

"Yes Papa. I will Papa. I promise." The boy could not hide his excitment.

Rumpel asked the elderly man the price for a pup. The man said he was giving them away, because he couldn't afford to keep them. The man told Bae to take his pick. The boy chose a pup that was solid black, husky, and looked healthy. He sat down on the ground, and held the pup, as it licked and nibbled at his fingers playfully.

"Bae, stay here with the dog, while Tacey and I go into the store. No where else." He warned.

"I won't." Bae said.

Rumpel and Tacey went into the store, and Rumpel followed Tacey to the art supplies. Tacey picked out some small glass bottles of oil paint, that would start Bae out with primary colors, a mixing board, and few brushes of different shapes. Rumpel noticed the charcoal stick, and picked them up. He picked out some pastel chalks, and a leather bound sketch pad, filled with pages of parchment as he flipped through it.

Rumpel looked up to notice the woman behind the counter, watching Tacey intently, as he was looking at various items hanging on the wall. Tacey found a small easel that would be perfect for what Belle wanted. A smile crossed his face, and he was happy that he wouldn't have to attempt to build one. Rumpel walked around the shop, taking inventory of what would be available, when he spotted rolls of fabric. He looked at the selection and chose a heavy, sturdy, grey fabric, and a beautiful, dark blue, brushed, one.

He made his way to the front with his purchases, as the shopkeeper still gawked at his friend. She seemed completely unaware of Rumpel's presence. She was very tall and lanky, without curves, her jet black hair pulled back severely into a tight bun, but her face was kind, as her lips were almost curved up into a smile.

Joan had felt her stomach flutter when she saw Tacey walk through the door. He was a giant of a man compared to most, but probably one of the only men around she did not have to look down upon. He never met her gaze, never smiled, and never said a word. It was rumored that he was mute, the witch's henchman, and the people of the village were afraid of him. She could not understand why, he seemed like a gentle giant, but always so sad. He had just been in here yesterday, and she was surprised he was back this soon. She watched as he looked at the easel hanging on the wall, and saw him smile. She had never seen him smile before, and would give anything, if he would just once, look at her, or smile at her that way.

Rumpel cleared his throat, and the woman looked at him, and blushed.

"I'm sorry. Did you find what you needed?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. Could you cut four yards of the grey fabric, and 6 yards of the blue for me?" Rumpel asked.

"Surely, it will be just a few minutes." She said with a warm smile.

Rumpel walked back over to Tacey, inspecting the easel in his hand.

"I think you have an admirer." Rumpel said quietly.

Tacey looked down at the man, his brow furrowed. As he watched Rumpel point to the shopkeeper's wife, Tacey shook his head 'no'. Tacey put down the easel, and held out his hand, touching his index finger of the other hand, to the ring-finger of the one he held up, where a ring would be worn.

"Married?" Rumple asked.

Tacey nodded his head 'yes'.

Rumpel wore a confused expression on his face. He had seen the way she was looking at Tacey, but dismissed the thought.

Suddenly all three looked up, when I high-pitched scream filled the air. The woman was headed for the door, when an older man burst in, pale and panic stricken.

"Joan, they are trying to take Cass!" He exclaimed.

The woman ran for the door, Rumpel on her heels, fear running through him.

Rumpel walked out of the door and he froze. A caged cart was across the street with children inside, as one of the soldiers was dragging Bae, kicking and fighting, to join the others. The frustrated man hauled back, and struck Bae in the face, his head flying to the side sharply. Rumpel felt the rage well up inside of him, his fear and lack of courage, gone, his leg be damned, he ran over to the soldier clutching his son. Rumpel drew back his staff, like a long sword aimed to give the final blow, yelling out, as he brought it down over the back of the man's skull with a sickening crack. The soldier slumped forward falling to the ground, Bae half trapped by the man's body. Rumpel pulled Bae from under his arms, trying to free him, finally wrenching him loose, as he shoved the soldier off of Bae with his foot.

"Bae, Bae!" Rumpel shook him, and yelled, panic rising up inside of him.

Rumpel was tackled from behind, and forced to the ground, Bae falling to his side. Rumpel turned his head to look behind him, as a fist slammed into his jaw, with a loud crack, knocking his head with a sharp jerk, as he could taste the blood in his mouth. Rumpel kicked with his legs, jamming his elbow into the guard on his back, as hard as he could. The sound of the man's grunts filled his ears.

Rumpel felt the guard being lifted off of his back, and he tried to get to his feet. Rumpel ended up crawling over to Bae, as he turned his head to watch Tacey, kicking the man on the ground with all his might.

Rumpel yelled for Tacey to look out, but it was too late. Another guard attacked Tacey from behind, beating him down to the ground with a club. Tacey on his hands and knees looked up at Rumpel, and their eyes met, as a final blow to the head, broke the club in two, and Tacey collapsed to the ground. He didn't move.

Rumpel tried to pick Bae up into his arms to flee, but two of the soldiers grabbed Rumpel. One on either side, they dragged him away from the boy. He struck out, pulled, and twisted, fighting them, as he kicked his legs furiously, until a fist punched him in face, and then the nose, and another on the opposite jaw, until he was limp, defeated,between them, being dragged away.

Rumpel's bloody face hung down, as the henchman approached. He lifted Rumpel's chin with a deadly grip, so he could look him in the eye. Rumpel knew this man who stood before him sneering. The henchman had threatened Bae before, and had humiliated Rumpel in front of his son. Half blood, half saliva, Rumpel spit in his face. The man gave an evil laugh, as he wiped his face off.

"You'll pay for that Hooglefoot, or was it Spindleshanks?" The man chided.

"I must admit I'm surprised. I didn't think you had it in you, not the coward I know."

Rumpel flung his head back, tossing his hair out of his eyes, head held high, proudly. He jerked forward suddenly, with a burst of strength, trying to reach the man.

"It's Rumpelstiltskin, you ignorant, fucking, asshole."

For that, the henchman punched him in the stomach, and reflexively Rumpel hunched down.

"That's much better, I prefer that you bow to me, shows me you know your place." The man leaned closer to speak in Rumpel's ear.

"You have caused me enough trouble little man, and the last thing you see, will be your son's face, as he watches you die."

The man reached up, and patted Rumpel's cheek.

"Please don't worry yourself about the boy. I'll make sure he is well taken care of, and sent straight to the front lines. He'll be joining you soon enough."

Rumpel lunged for the man, as he laughed in Rumpel's face, followed by another punch to the gut, this one doubling him over.

Bea opened his eyes, looking at the dirt ground before him. He pushed himself up slowly onto his hands and knees. He turned his head to see Tacey, face down on the ground. Scared, he looked around for his papa. Then he spotted him. Two men held him up, as he hung, head down, between them.

"Papa," he screamed!

Rumpel raised his head, to look at his son, tears now filling his eyes.

The man in front of him gave a monstrous, twisted, smile, as he turned to look at Bae. Then he began to walk towards the boy.

With every once of strength Rumpel had left, he yelled out to him.

"Bae, I love you!"

Bae felt his insides cave, as he started to shake, he knew they were going to kill his father.

"I love you, Papa" The words tearing from his throat with raw emotion.

Bae then did the only thing he could. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Belle!..."Belle!"….."Belle!"

Belle woke as if someone had thrown a cold bucket of water on her, and felt Bae's fear consuming her. She appeared standing in front of him. The boy on his hands and knees, dirty, his nose bleeding.

"Papa!" It was all he could manage to get out, when Belle turned to see Rumpel.

A loud 'crack', like a lightening bolt could be heard. Belle's glamour faded to reveal the darkness within. Her eyes were blazing, red with a black center. Everyone could feel the electricity in the air, as Belle stormed towards the men holding Rumpel, as a warrior ready for battle. She reached out her hand to the henchman walking towards Bae, as levitated him into the air, and then smashed his body down onto the large, stone, well nearby, with such speed and force that the sound of his bones shattering could be heard all around. The soldier to Rumpel's left side took off running, as she raised her hand out to the man who now held Rumpel up alone.

She cut off his air supply, choking him, but the malicious guard was not going to die alone. He pulled out his dagger, and thrust it upwards, into the left side of Rumpel's back, until the tip piecred through his chest on the other side. With the guard's last gasping breath, as she squeezed the life from him, he pulled out the dagger, and with all of his might slammed the base into Rumpel's skull. She reached Rumpel, and grabbed him, pulling him into her arms, as the guard dropped dead to the ground. Rumpel slumped against her body, as she held him upright.

She went to her knees, lowering Rumpel to the ground, laying him down. She knelt over him, his eyes wide open.

"Belle?" He asked, his face twisted in confusion.

"Yes Rumpel, I am here." Her voice tightened with emotion.

His eyes fluttered shut, and she shook him.

"Rumpel look at me! Stay with me! Don't you dare, die on me!" She pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

His eyes opened again, but looked through her.

"I love you, Belle."

His eyes closed. He didn't open them again.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Thank you to all the readers, I am truly honored. I love the way Bad Faery always leaves us hanging, so the last chapter was my best imitation, and it was fun.

Wintersmith you keep me on my toes, and I appreciate the comments. Wish I could draw you the hair flip, but I'm no artist. Rumpel / Mr. Gold / Robert Carlyle, he would have to do this in some fashion, he wouldn't walk around with his hair down in his collar all day. Heavy sigh. I read your review to Bad Faery, sign me up for the action figures. I want Rumpel Barbie sitting on my desk, with the Barbie Beach Ken hairstyle in the appropriate shade, in nothing but tight little leather pants…lol…dare to dream. You might make a suggestion to OUAT marketing department.

Warning: If you do not have a strong stomach, there are parts of this that you may find very disturbing. So read at your own risk.

Chapter 13

Belle grabbed the neck of Rumpel's shirt, and ripped it in two, exposing his chest. She could see where the dagger had been driven all the way through, as blood seeped from the exit wound about an inch below, and to the outside, of his nipple. She put her hand over his heart, feeling it beat, but it was getting slower and slower. She closed her eyes, and tried to concentrate, seeing inside of Rumpel's chest.

Bae came to her side, dropping to his knees, as he picked up his father's hand.

Without opening her eyes, Belle said to him in a calm and steady voice,

"Bae, I need you to be very still, and very quiet. I need to focus on your father right now, and I need you to be strong."

Belle removed her hand from Rumpel's body, and tried to turn him over.

"Bae help me turn your father. I need to see his back."

Bae helped Belle roll Rumpel onto his right side. She pulled up the back of his shirt to see the entrance wound of the dagger. She calculated the length of the blade, and the angle he was stabbed, and heaved a sigh of relief.

"It missed his heart, Bae. Let's roll him back."

Back in a supine position, Belle was almost positive she knew what was wrong. She again, placed her hand on his chest searching out for his left lung. She could see the pneumothorax, his lung punctured in two places. Belle could see the gaping hole left by the dagger, and the other from a broken rib. Her hand glowed as she sealed the first area, and then moved the rib back to its original position, to then seal the second. She leaned down, and exhaled deeply into his mouth, inflating the lung. She felt him exhale of his own accord, as he then began breathing on his own. She searched the entire upper cavity of his body, searching for other major injuries, or internal bleeding. He was going to be badly bruised, and had several cracked ribs, but his major organs were intact. He was very lucky. She closed the exit wound on his chest, and with Bae assistance turned Rumpel over again, to close the entrance wound on his back. She ran her hand through his hair, cupping the back of his head in her hand, to observe the damage caused by the blow he took to the head. She could see he had a concussion, but there was no skull fracture, or hematoma noted. His face was a mess, lip split in several places, his nose likely broken, the side of his face and jaw, swollen, and starting to bruise.

Belle replaced him on his back.

"He'll live Bae. He has numerous injuries, but they are not life-threatening. I will do my best to help him heal when we get back to the castle. Where's Tacey?"

Belle asked.

For the first time since she arrived her focus shifted from Rumpel, and she was overcome with guilt. Across the street, she could see her friend.

"Bae, stay here with your father, and do not leave his side. I need to help Tacey."

Bae sat with Rumpel as Belle ran to Tacey's side. She could feel her body, starting to weaken, and she felt drained, as the magic took its toll on her.

Tacey was turned on his side, as woman held his head in her lap, applying pressure to the deep gash with the skirt of her dress. An older man and a young girl stood beside them.

Belle knelt down in front of them, and the woman met her gaze without fear and said calmly,

"They beat him down to the ground with a club, and then broke it over his head. His breathing is shallow, and irregular. The bleeding has slowed down, but I can't get it to stop."

Belle moved the woman's hand aside and replaced it with hers. She closed her eyes, and peered inside Tacey. She could see his skull was fractured, with a large subdural hematoma pressing against his brain. Belle wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't just move it to another part of the body to be absorbed, without the risk of a stroke or heart attack, as she moved the large clot through his body. She couldn't just materialize it somewhere else, with no clear perimeter, she was afraid she wound inadvertently remove brain tissue. If she just closed the fracture, it would still put pressure on the brain causing damage. Could she open up his skull enough to remove it with her magic hands? She needed to drain it somehow. An idea came to her, but it would not be a pretty sight. This was her friend lying here, and at this point, she was willing to do anything to save him.

"You need to send them away." Belle said to the woman, as she indicated to the man and girl standing next to them. Joan ordered her father and sister, to go back to the store.

"My name is Belle. What is your name?" Belle asked.

"My name is Joan. The man was my father; he owns the store in town. The girl is my half sister, and because of you, she is now safe. Thank you, Belle."

Belle was moved by her thanks, and the kindness she had shown Tacey.

"Tacey's skull is fractured. Inside the skull, there is a large pool of blood, pressing against his brain that could kill him, if the pressure is not alleviated. I am limited in what I can do for him. I am going to try with my magic to suck the blood out through the crack in the fracture. I need you to watch his breathing, and tell me if he stops. Do you have a strong stomach Joan? This will be repulsive to watch."

"I'll be fine, just help him." The woman said with a steady gaze and conviction in her voice.

Belle tried not to think about it, but knew there would be no way of escaping it. Belle put her lips over Tacey's bleeding wound and sucked, her lips glowing, as the magic pulled parts of the pooled blood into her mouth. She stopped and leaned over to her side, spitting the blood on the ground, and then wretched, bile rising in her throat. She did it again, and then again, and then stopped, as she placed her hand over the wound to see inside. She had removed a large amount of the hematoma, and the bleeding had stopped. She sucked at the wound once more, and when nothing else entered her mouth she stopped. She threw up, the taste of warm iron, and the thought of what she was doing, was just too much to take, and spewed out the coagulated chunks. She leaned back on her heels for a moment, and tried to take some deep breaths, and focus on something else. Joan ripped off a large strip of her petticoat, and wadded it up, handing it to Belle.

Belle wiped off her mouth, and then doubled over as she wretched, dry heaving with nothing left inside.

Belle sat down on the ground with her head down for a moment.

"Will you be okay?" Joan asked, and then said, "His breathing is much better, deeper and stronger."

Belle just nodded her head. She gathered herself, and then reached out her hand to Tacey. Except for a few traces of blood that would absorb in time, the hematoma was gone. She used her power to bring the edges of his skull together, and left it for the body to fill in the bone. She would have to monitor him closely, to check for swelling of the brain. Her head began to throb, as she went over the rest of Tacey's body. He was bruised and battered, his left wrist was fractured, and he also had some cracked ribs, but no other major internal injuries.

"He'll be out for awhile, but he will live. The rest of his injuries I will have to treat later. I'm too drained to do anymore. I want to take them back to the castle, but I can't right now." Belle admitted to Joan honestly.

"What about the wagon?" Joan asked.

"It would be a hard, bumpy, ride, but I doubt either would notice right now. Do you think you could get some men to help load them? Belle said, exhausted.

"Yes, and I will come with you to help, if you want it?" Joan gave Belle a weak smile.

"I would be very grateful, thank you." Belle said to the kind woman.

They were interrupted, when two men dragged over the last living soldier, to kneel in front of Belle.

"What do you want us to do with him?" One of the men asked.

Belle looked at the man who had obviously taken a beaten. She stood up, and grabbed his chin, jerking his head to look up at her.

"Do you know who I am?" Belle asked the soldier. The man nodded, tears in his eyes.

"I am going to let you live, so that you can deliver a message to King Merovin. Tell him, that this village is under my protection, and if any of his men, ever set foot here again, I will come, and rip from him, everything that he loves and holds dear." Belle's eyes blazed with anger and hatred, as she grabbed the soldier by the throat.

"The frontlands are tired of supplying his army with troops. If Merovin does not find a way to end the ogre wars, or come to a truce within a fortnight, tell him I will be coming for his head." Belle released the man as he fell to the ground gasping for air.

She told one of the men, who had brought the soldier before her,

"Give him a horse and let him return to Merovin, put the other bodies in the cage they brought, and burn it."

The men dragged the soldier away, and Joan directed several of the villagers to help load Rumpel and Tacey into the wagon. Joan's father brought out blankets for the men, and Joan told Belle she would return in a few minutes. Bae climbed up to sit in front of the wagon, when the old man with the pups, handed him his little black treasure. Bae was so happy, and he turned to Belle.

"Tacey said he didn't think you would mind if I had a dog. Can I keep him, Belle?"

With all the boy had just endured, Belle would not have denied him anything.

"Of course you can keep him. We need a good watchdog around the castle." Belle tried to give him a bright smile, but at the moment, she felt as though she could collapse.

Joan returned with her sister and father, and they put several cloth sacks in the wagon, items that Rumpel and Tacey had been going to purchase, along with a few changes of clothing for Joan.

"Why don't you sit in the back with the men, and rest, while I take the reins?'

Joan told Belle. Belle was relieved, as she climbed in back, and sat between Rumpel and Tacey.

"I'll be home in a few days." Joan called down to her father, as she climbed into the wagon.

Everyone settled, she snapped the reins, and they headed for the castle.

As the wagon disappeared down the road, the shocked village came to life.

The town that had feared Belle now felt nothing but gratitude. Children once again with their parents, the village buzzed, as everyone talked about what they had just witnessed. Belle's statement to the soldier, that they were under her protection, gave them a new sense of hope that the ogre wars would soon be over.

Belle leaned against the back of the wagon seat, and reached down to take Rumpel's hand in her own. Joan was trying to take it slow, to not jostle the men, but the road made that difficult. Belle closed her eyes to her throbbing head, and was soon lulled to sleep by the steady sway of the wagon.

Rumpel's eyes registered a REM like movement, in his unconscious state, flashes of imagines appeared to him. He saw Bae being struck, Bae yelling out 'Papa', Belle's rage, and her change in appearance. His brow furrowed on his face. Had that been his beautiful Belle? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

They hit a hard bump that jerked everyone in the wagon.

Rumpel became aware of the pain throughout his entire body, and tried to open his eyes as he felt the wagon moving. Through heavy lids, he let his eyes adjust to the bright light, and then the treetops overhead. He felt someone holding his hand, and turned his head to the left, with a wince of pain.

Rumpel studied her slowly, and knew what he saw before him, was no dream or act of his imagination. She sat next to him, her head leaning back against the wagon seat, asleep. Her hair was wild, and had more of a red cast to it. Her skin was greenish grey, and appeared to be dusted with gold, as it sparkled in the sunlight. The pink in her cheeks and full lips was gone, and he felt a dull ache in his chest. It intensified, and he felt his heart clench, as he realized the Belle he remembered was gone. The beautiful woman, with eyes of sea blue, that had stolen his heart, and made him burn with desire, had been nothing more than an illusion. Rumpel felt the tears well up in his eyes, as he felt as if someone was crushing his chest. He turned his head back to look at the sky, and then closed his eyes. He knew now what she had been keeping from him, he just didn't understand why. Why had she tricked him into loving her? Why had she led him to believe she was someone else?

Rumpel felt a sharp stabbing pain shoot through his brain, as he blacked out.

Belle awoke groggily, as she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her lightly.

"Belle we're here." Joan called to her.

Belle rubbed a hand over her face, trying to wake herself, and gather her wits. There was a lot to be done, and it was going to be a long evening. She at least felt rested, and the throbbing in her head was gone.

"Bae, please take Joan up to the bedchambers. I want you to take her up to the room across from your fathers, and then come back down to sit with your papa, while I take Tacey up.' Belle told him.

"Joan if you could go up with him and turn down the bed, I will bring Tacey up.

If I take him up now, we'll never get the blankets out from under him without rolling him to death." Belle giggled.

Bae led the way, and Joan followed him. Bae stopped, and put the pup in the pantry, closing the door. He would come back for him when they were finished. He led her through the kitchen and the main hall, across the foyer, and up the stairs to the bedchambers. Joan tried to take it all in, and remember the way they had come.

"How is she going to carry him on her own?" Joan asked Bae.

Bae laughed and said with a smile,

"She uses magic, you'll see."

Once upstairs, he showed her to the room Belle had specified, and then went back down to the wagon as instructed. Joan turned down the bed, and looked around the room. The large bed dominated the room, decorated in various shades of green, with ivy etched around the walls winding around the top of the room. There was a fireplace with a comfortable chair before it, wardrobe, desk and chair, and a nightstand next the either side of the bed. She went over and drew the curtains closed, imagining the bright sunlight would not help Tacey's head.

When Bae returned, Belle laid down between Tacey and Rumpel, as she turned to Tacey, and wrapped her arm tightly around him. She envisioned the bed in the guest room as they were transported.

Joan was standing by the bed, when Belle suddenly appeared, lying next to Tacey, with her arm around him. Joan could not believe her eyes, and let out a small winded 'huh' of amazement. Belle sat up, and slid her hand down behind Tacey's head. She looked inside, and could see a small amount of swelling, but nothing that was going to put him in jeopardy. Belle got up, and a wave of dizziness struck her, as she stumbled.

Joan caught her arm, and helped her regain her balance.

"I'm sorry about that. I know it was probably hard to touch me. I terrify most people. Thank you." Belle said with a small smile.

Joan let out a hearty laugh. "Belle, I don't mind touching you, and I am not afraid of you. I think you are an incredible woman, with some very special gifts. I wish I could perform that little disappearing act you do, I'll bet it comes in handy."

Belle stood there flabbergasted at Joan's admission.

"Thank you, but those special gifts came with a price. The curse, with the magic, created the monster you see before you." Belle said softly.

"Belle, you are not a monster, and I know about appearances, I'm no beauty."

"Will you stay with Tacey, while I get Rumpel settled?" Belle asked Joan.

"Of course, but I think you also need to rest. If you think Tacey can tolerate it, I will try to clean him up some. He's covered in blood and dirt?" Joan asked.

Belle showed Joan the bathroom, and where she could locate what she needed in the cabinet. She then walked her through to the next bedroom.

"You are welcome to use this room during your stay here, but if you feel that is inappropriate, I can stay here, and you may have my room." Belle stated.

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid of him either. This room is beautiful. I'll feel like queen for a day." Joan giggled as she looked around, and ran her hand over the silk burgundy comforter covering the large poster bed.

"I'll be back later, I also want to mix some potions for Rumpel and Tacey to help them heal and lessen the pain. I would like you to let me know if he wakes up."

"I'll be fine, do what you need to do." Joan smiled at her.

Belle went across the hall, and turned down Rumpel's bed. Then she materialized in the wagon next to Rumpel.

"He hasn't moved." Bae told her softly.

"Come here Bae." Belle said as she opened her arms to the boy, and Bae hugged her fiercely, finally letting the tears he had been holding back fall.

She stroked his back, and told him what a brave boy he had been, and that he had saved his father and Tacey. She just held him to her tightly, whispering that things were going to be alright. She told him how proud she was of him for being so strong. He finally looked up at her, and she gently cupped his cheek. She could see the angry red welt across the left side of his face, where he had been struck.

"Does your face hurt, honey?" Belle asked as he nodded.

She raised her hand as it glowed, with a bright white light, making it almost translucent. She smoothed it across the boy's cheek, as the mark upon his tender skin vanished.

"Bae, why didn't you call me sooner?"

He put his head down, and Belle reached out her hand, and raised his chin.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Bae, I'm sure you were frightened."

"Belle, it all happened so fast. I was playing with the pup, and didn't even see them ride into town. One soldier grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream, and started to drag me to the wagon. I fought as hard as I could, and then he hit me. I don't remember anything after that, until I woke up, and saw them holding papa, I screamed for you Belle."

"I know you did Bae, I heard you, and I came. You did the right thing Bae. If you had not called me Tacey would be dead, they probably would have killed your father, and you would be off to the frontlines. I shouldn't have let you go, or I should have at least gone with you. I'm so sorry Bae."

"I'm going to take your father to his room. Why don't you feed your pup, and give him some attention, then come upstairs, so I can go brew some potions for Tacey and your father." Belle told the boy.

Bae left, and Belle looked down at Rumpel. His face looked so disfigured from the swelling and bruising. She leaned down, and kissed his lips gently and pushed his hair back from his face. She wondered how much of what happened, he was going to remember. She had seen the confused look on his face when she had reached him, and she knew he thought he would not survive. Rumpel had told her he loved her, but she had no intention of holding him too it. By the time he had said it, he was probably half delirious. Belle laid down next to him in the wagon, and put her mouth near his ear, "I love you, Rumpelstiltskin."

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arm around him, as they materialized on his bed. She sat up, and moved to sit at his side. She could feel things around her spinning, and she put her hand on the bed to brace herself. She let out heavy sigh, and realized she was not going to be able to do much more for either of them, until she got some rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Belle sat on the bed at Rumpel's side, exhausted, and overwrought with emotion.

She put her head down, and tried to control the feelings coursing through her, but drained, her hands now shook with a mixture of fear, relief, and anxiety. If Bae had not called, she would have lost them both, along with her dear friend.

She felt a cold shudder cross her soul, and a whisper of anguish, that made tears prick her eyes. For the first time, in a long time, she found the beast within and held it tightly, grateful for the gift of life she had been able to preserve. It coursed through her, she felt it numbing her senses, calming her very fragile state, and lending its strength to her soul.

When the curse had been transferred to her, she combed through every scroll and tome she could find, to unravel the origins of the curse, and to find a way to break the hold it had on her. The first year had not been easy, a war of the wills between the darkness of pain, suffering, murder, and endless torture by man's control for power and greed the beast held within, united with Belle's light of goodness, hope, and bravery. Belle held the dagger, so they were controlled by her alone. The dark one could not remember the last time it was shared with only its keeper, and not also, the will of others. It had never inhabited a woman's body before, and it had been a very different experience.

The symbiont would always amplify the desires of the host. Greed, a lust for power, self-satisfaction, and usually a dark desperate soul, was where the beast usually found himself. Belle was different. It sponged off of the best qualities in her, feed on them, sucking greedily at the water of her goodness. In time she had transformed the darkness within. Calling sweetly to its power to bend at her will, and in return the beast felt protective of her, and tried to give Belle what she asked. In the past, it had possessed her body. Belle was present, but had very little control during those times. The dark one would emerge to protect them. Belle had learned that she could count on its comfort and strength. They were an odd pair, but one of balance. The beast was content, and had no desire to leave the peace it had found within her.

She felt tired, but her mind and control over her emotions refreshed. She looked up at Rumpel, and felt a fierce sense of protectiveness. She reached up, and brushed the hair back that had fallen down over his eyes. She called upon her magic, as she slowly smoothed her hand across Rumpel's cheek.

Belle whispered,

"Arto offa medicor frendos," and then she gently ran her hand over his other cheek, whispering,

"Arto offa medicor frendos."

The bruising turned before her eyes from purple, to red, to green, then to yellow, and then faded to his normal skin tone, as the swelling subsided. She leaned down kissing his nose, and then ran her hand over it chanting,

"Sano redintegro infractus nidor."

She repaired his broken nose. With both hands, Belle started at his hairline, and lightly ran her fingertips downward across his face,

"Aufero dolor summoveo rulius."

Belle eased the pain he would feel, and the redness dissipated.

She leaned back, and looked at her handiwork, smiling at his handsome face.

Bae came into the room, the pup in his arms, and took it to his room. He put the pup inside, and shut the door. Belle stood and told Bae,

"Stay here at his bedside, while I go and mix some potions for your father and Tacey. They're going to need them. They will both have a great deal of pain without some help to heal. Call for me Bae, if you need me."

Belle walked to her workroom, and gathered what she needed to make the potions. In a large glass beaker, she used an anti-inflammatory base, and added small potions of skelegrow, to quickly heal the fractures, a dispersant to dissolve the bruises, and mixed in a strong opiate for pain. The held up the mixture of dark green, as she swirled it around, adding a spell,

"Restituo, macero, resarcio, sano."

The mixture glowed green brightly, as she divided up the doses, into individual vials. Belle took two of vials and slipped them into her pocket, and placed the remaining vials in a small wooden crate that allowed them to suspend.

Joan had filled the basin with water, and retrieved soap, washcloths, and towels, from the cabinet. She carried it into the room, and set it on the nightstand. Leaning over the bed, she carefully washed the dried blood and dirt from his face. She had to stop and tell herself to breathe, when she realized she had been holding her breath. She never thought she would be this close to him. He skin was pale, and she doubted he spent much time in the light of day. He had a large oval shaped face, with a wide chin, that protruded slightly. He had a deep scar above his left eyebrow. The eyebrows were jet black and thick, eyes closed with long dark eyelashes, and he had a very large prominent nose that flattened a little at the tip. He had a strong face, with almost perfect symmetry. He a small light scar that ran down the right side of his face, from temple to chin, as if created by just the tip of a blade. Joan frowned at the thought of any mistreatment he might have suffered. She knew in her gut, that Tacey was not what the villagers claimed him to be, simply misunderstood. She could not imagine how difficult his life had been without the ability to speak. He lived in the shadows of life, unable to participate.

She moved to wash his hands that were filthy. They were large hands, thick, with long, strong, well defined, fingers that were as black as night. She washed them and tried to remove the layers of dirt, but the blackness wouldn't budge. She held one of his hands up to inspect it closer, and realized the fingers were stained, and that it wasn't dirt, but ink. She smiled remembering the art supplies he always purchased. Satisfied that he would feel a little better, she got up to dump the basin, as Belle came into the room.

"How is he?" Belle asked Joan.

"No change, I just finished cleaning him up a little, and we didn't even move. How long before he comes to?"

"I don't know Joan, but I hope it is soon. This is not the first serious blow he has taken to the head, and I'm a little concerned that there might be lasting effects. When he wakes up I have a potion to give him, to help him heal quickly. Are you alright here with him?"

"I'm fine Belle, tend to Rumpel."

Belle went to leave, and then turned,

"Joan, I want you to know how much I appreciate your help. I couldn't have done this without you, thank you."

"Your welcome Belle, it's the least I can do after all of you saved Cass's life."

Belle went across the hall to Rumpel's room to find Bae sitting quietly next to his father.

"He hasn't moved Belle. When will he wake up?"

"We just have to give it time Bae."

Belle went into the bathroom, and Bae followed. She filled the basin with water, touching the water with the tip of her finger, warming it, and got what she needed from the cabinet. Bae stood and watched her, not sure what to do with himself. They both heard a little whimpering cry, from behind the door of Bae's room.

Belle opened the door, and scooped up the pup. It wiggled in her hand as she passed it off to Bae.

"Have you thought of a name yet for it?" Belle asked.

Bae shrugged, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Belle took the little black fur ball, and examined it. The puppy was probably no more than a month old, with soft, black, downy, fur. He was a mix of some sort, but she could see the Hovawart in him. His fat, chubby, little, body looked healthy, with short little legs, and almost abnormally large paws. Belle peeked under the tail it had curled between its legs, and giggled.

"It's a boy Bae, and he will grow to be quite a large dog. He has very large paws. Bring him into your papa's room with us. I'm sure he's not used to being alone."

Belle carried in the basin, and put it on the nightstand, as she sat down on the bed at Rumpel's side. Bae moved to other side of the bed to sit at the foot, and let the pup down on the bed, he scratched it under the chin, as the pup licked and chewed at his fingers.

Belle wet the washcloth and leaned over to wash Rumpel's face. She started at his forehead, and begun to wash off some of the dirt, when Rumpel opened his eyes. He gave a quick jerk, and then pulled his head away from her hand, an expression of disgust on his face.

"Bae," Rumpel croaked dryly?

"I'm here Papa. I was so worried about you." Bae said taking his hand.

Belle got up off the bed, put the washcloth back in the basin, and went to the bathroom to get Rumpel a glass of water. She saw the look on his face, and the way he had jerked away from her, and she was just trying her best to remain calm. Whatever happened Belle just needed to get through it. She took a deep breath, and went back to his bedside handing Rumpel the glass. He looked at her, and then stared at her outstretched hand.

"Belle," He asked breathlessly?

"Yes Rumpel, it's me, Belle."

Rumpel knew it was Belle. He remembered the image of her storming towards him in the village, and he recalled watching her in the wagon. He had hoped it was just a nightmare. It wasn't. This thing stood in front of him, and his Belle was gone. He would never again, see that beautiful smile that made his heart race and his stomach flutter. He would never again, look into those sea-blue eyes, and see, and feel, what Belle felt for him. He would never again, feel those small, soft, feminine hands stroke his cheek, or curl his finger around a stray lock of her auburn hair. He looked away from her to stare at the ceiling, and closed his eyes, as he tried to remember the feel of her soft lips against his, when they had stood together, so close, in this room earlier that day. He felt the tears form in his eyes, and roll out the corners, and down his temple.

"Belle," he choked out.

"Rumpel, it's me, I'm still the same person on the inside. I'm still the same woman that loves you." She finished close to tears, her voice cracked with the anguish she was felt.

Bae didn't know what to do. He felt as though he couldn't breath. They were both hurting, and he could not help either one of them. Bae motioned for Belle to give him the glass of water. Bae tried to put the glass to Rumpel's lips, but he swatted his hand away. Rumpel took the glass from his hand, and drank the entire thing, giving the glass back to Bae.

Belle wrung out the washcloth in the basin, and moved to Rumpel to wipe his face. He pulled away from her again, and with a chilling gaze said,

"Don't. Don't touch me."

"Rumpel," Belle cried out in frustration!

His face was unreadable, his eyes cold to her, almost black with suspicion.

Belle tried to judge. Was he hurt? Was he angry? Was he horrified? He let her see nothing.

"Which part of you ever loved me, the one that lied to me the whole time we've been together, or the one you've kept hidden from me?" Rumpel said coldly.

"No, you are not Belle, not the Belle I thought I knew. She doesn't exist. It was a simple illusion, right, just another wave of your hand?" She could hear the anger and contempt in his voice.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Please let me explain, I wanted to tell," as he cut her off.

"Just go," he said through clenched teeth.

"Rumpel," she cried out!

"Go," he yelled!

She reached in her pocket, and pulled out the vial. She could feel the pressure building up inside of her.

"When you want to talk, I'd like to try to explain. For now here is a potion to help you heal."

"I don't want it." He said starring at the ceiling. He couldn't even look at her right now. She had deceived him, lied to him, and pretended to be something she wasn't.

Belle felt anger well up inside of her. He wouldn't even give her a chance to explain.

"Fine, Rumpel." She said through clenched teeth, as she slammed the vial down on the nightstand, shattering it as it cut into her hand.

"Belle," Bae called.

Belle just held up her bloody hand to him, as she opened the door, and slammed it behind her as she left. Rumpel jumped at the sound, and then closed his eyes trying to calm himself. He felt as if he were about to explode.

"Papa," Bae cried.

"Don't Bae, not right now. I don't want to talk about it."

"Then don't talk about it, but after all she has done for us, after all she has done for you, I can't believe you treated her like that, no matter what she looks like."

Bae picked up his pup, and got off the bed, and went to his room, slamming the door with 'crack'.

Belle leaned against the wall, just outside the door, her hands shook. Tears fell freely, as she cried silently. She could feel the dark one inside of her seething, as she tried to let go of the anger she just felt. Rumpel had every right to feel the way he did, she had deceived him. She just prayed in time, she could find a way to make amends for what she had put him through.

Joan sat on the side of Tacey's bed at his feet. She jumped when she heard the door out in the hallway slam shut. She wasn't the only one. Joan felt Tacey jerk, and looked up to see his eyes opening, and trying to focus. He looked around with a puzzled expression on his face, and then met Joan's gaze. His face hardened, and he looked at her intently. Joan put her hand up and said,

"I'll get Belle. She wanted me to let her know when you woke up."

Tacey watched Joan leave the room. He searched his thoughts to the last thing he could remember. He had pulled one of the guards off of Rumpel, and was kicking the shit out of him, when he starting feeling the blows. He vaguely recalled the blow to the head. He reached up and felt the dried blood in his hair.

He felt disoriented, and he wished he knew what the hell was going on. Where was Rumpel? Did he get Bae back safely? Was he back at Belle's castle? Why was the shopkeeper's wife here? He had always hated the way she watched him like a hawk, when he came into the shop. She acted like he was going to steal something, and that had made uncomfortable. So many times he had wanted to tell her off, he was not a thief. Why in the hell was she here? Tacey pushed himself up into a sitting position, as him body groaned at the effort. He struggled until he was sitting up resting against the headboard.

Joan walked out into the corridor, and saw Belle crying. She immediately went up to her, and wrapped her arms around her. Belle stiffened, and then crumbled into her embrace. Belle's mind slipped away, to a time when she had found this kind of comfort in her mother's arms. It had been so very long ago, she had forgotten. She wept harder, with short gasping breaths. The beast within her begged for mercy at the onslaught of raw emotion, being crushed in a tidal wave of something new. The realization that it had separated Belle from everyone and everything she had ever loved.

"Are you alright?" Joan asked, as she rubbed Belle's back, and heard her tears subsiding. Belle pulled out of her embrace.

"I will be." Belle said with not much confidence.

"Is there anything I can do?" Joan asked.

Belle shook her head.

"Belle you're tired. You need to rest. Tell me what I can do to help you. Tacey is awake, and doesn't look very happy. I told him, I was coming to get you."

Belle smiled softly at that, and walked past Joan to see Tacey.

Belle entered Tacey's room, and the look of relief on his face said it all, he was just as happy to see her as she was him. She went over to the big brute, and threw her arms around him, giving him a hug as he winced. Belle gave him a half-hearted smile. Joan followed in behind her, and then felt a little awkward watching the reunion, not knowing what to do with herself.

"How's your memory?" Belle asked.

Tacey nodded yes.

"I'm glad, I was so afraid you wouldn't remember anything."

"Belle, I don't want to intrude. Why don't I go down, and make something for supper and some tea?" Joan asked as Belle turned to her.

"I think that would be wonderful, you don't want me to cook. I'm sure Bea is starved, and if you ask him, would love to help you. Thank you for everything Joan; and you are not intruding." Belle explained with a smile for the woman.

Belle turned back to Tacey as Joan left the room.

Tacey motioned he wanted to write.

Belle materialized parchment, a quill with a never ending supply of ink, and a book to use to write on.

He wrote, 'Rumpel'.

"He'll live, but like you, he's going to be sore for a few days."

Tacey waved his hand over her appearance.

"He knows now. The dark one helped me to defeat Mirovan's men. He was witness to all my glory." Belle said sarcastically, with a tilt of her head.

Tacey moved his hand in a circular motion for her to continue.

"Rumpel looked at me with disgust. He didn't want to hear anything I had to say, and kicked me out of his room. I can't blame him though, I deceived him."

Tacey took Belle's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Tacey took up the quill and wrote.

'You knew this was not going to be easy. Be strong, and just give it some time. He cares for you, Belle. He just has to realize what's important. If he doesn't, then he doesn't deserve you. I could always kick his little ass for you.'

Tacey smiled at that from ear to ear, and grimaced when it hurt.

Belle reached into her pocket, and pulled out the vial of potion she had mixed for them.

"Drink this, it will help you heal, and take most of the pain away."

She uncorked the vial, and handed it to Tacey as he downed the contents entirely. Tacey made an awful scrunched up face, and stuck his tongue out.

"Sorry, I should have warned you first." Belle said with a giggle.

Tacey nodded.

Tacey took the parchment, and scribbled down his thoughts.

'Belle, you look awful. You need to rest. I want to know all that happened while I was out, but it can wait until tomorrow. Why is she here?'

Belle laughed when she read what he had wrote.

"When I got to you, Joan had you in her lap, trying to stop the bleeding from your head. She helped me while I tried to repair the damage to your skull. It was bad Tacey, you would not have survived. Between you and Rumpel, it would have been more than Bae and I could have handled. Joan offered her assistance. She brought us back in the wagon. She cleaned you up, and has stayed at your bedside.'

Tacey shook his head, and wrote Belle.

'I don't understand it, she hates me. When I'm in the shop she glares at me, watching to see if I will steal something. I'm surprised her husband let her come.'

Belle read what he wrote, and giggled, which made Tacey scowl.

"I don't think she's married Tacey. Her father owns the shop, and she has a much younger half-sister about Bae's age. The way I have seen her look at you, and how protective she was of you, I seriously doubt there is anyone else. You should ask her. Working in the shop, I'm sure she can read and write." Belle said with a wicked grin.

Tacey confused, recalled what Rumpel had said about an admirer. Had he misjudged this woman all along, his powers of perception were usually right on target. He wasn't sure how to feel, but he was curious about the woman now.

Belle stood up, and told Tacey she was going to get some rest, but told him to have Joan come and get her if he needed her.

Tacey waved her off as she left the room.

Outside his door, she looked across the corridor to Rumpel's door. She wanted to talk to him. Plead with him to listen to her, and understand. She shook her head, and walked to her own room closing the door behind her. She went into the bathroom, and washed the dried blood from her cut hand, where she had stupidly smashed the vial. She changed into a nightdress, and climbed into bed. She knew without asking that Joan could handle things, and was happy to have such a strong woman by her side. She closed her eyes, and her thoughts immediately went to Rumpel. The beast within growled, as it reached out comforting Belle and cleared her mind as it numbed her emotional state. Within minutes she was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Joan sat at the kitchen table with Bae as she peeled potatoes, and waited for the water to boil for tea. She tried her best to concentrate on what she was doing, but her mind kept drifting to the man upstairs. He had not seemed happy to wake up, and find her there. She had always been polite to him when he came into the store, but he always just nodded to her 'Did you find everything you needed', paid for his items, and left. He never even made eye contact with her, so she was having difficulty understanding where his look of distain had come from. She sighed heavily. Perhaps he just didn't trust anyone other than Belle.

She watched the boy as he sliced up the mushrooms and onions. He had been happy to offer his assistance. Bae had been a brave boy, and Joan suddenly felt a little guilty for leaving Cass. The girl had probably been upset by the ordeal, and always found the mother she needed in Joan.

Joan got up, put the potatoes on to boil, steeped the tea, and loaded the tray to take upstairs.

"Bae, I'm going to take the tea upstairs. Do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Yes, I should check on Papa."

They made their way upstairs, and Joan knocked on Rumpel's door, then entered the room. The man was in bed on his side, with his back to the door.

"Papa do you want some tea?" Bae asked.

"Yes Bae, thank you. You can just leave it on the table. I'd like to be alone for awhile." Rumpel said softly, as his eyes stared at the wall in front of him.

Joan made the tea, and set it on the nightstand. Bae made a cup for himself and followed Joan back out of the room.

"I'm going to go check on my dog, and draw a little, if you don't mind?" Bae asked.

"I don't mind. Thank you for your help in the kitchen. Supper will be ready in about an hour." She told him with a small smile.

Joan watched him go to his room, and then paused outside of Tacey's door, took a deep breath, and knocked. She walked in, and was surprised to see Tacey sitting up against the headboard, alone.

"Where's Belle?" She asked.

Tacey put his hands together, palm to palm, and rested the side of his head on them, indicating 'sleep'.

"Good, she was exhausted, and needed to rest. Would you like some tea?" She asked, trying to give him a smile.

Tacey nodded yes.

She went to his bedside, and put the tray on his nightstand. She could feel him watching her as she made his tea, and did her best to not let her hands shake.

She was surprised to look up, and find a smirk twitching at his lips. He took the teacup she offered him, and patted the bed next to him. She made a cup for herself, and then sat next to him on the bed. She took a sip of her tea, nervous to meet his gaze, and she knew he was watching her. She felt her stomach flutter, isn't this what she had wanted. She looked up at him, and saw something glitter in his eyes, as he gave her a crooked smile. She thought she was going to die.

He carefully sat the cup down carefully on the mattress next to him, and scratched something out on a piece of parchment, and handed it to Joan.

'Thank you, Joan. Belle told me what you have done for me. It was very kind of you, and I am grateful.'

"You're welcome Tacey. I didn't do that much. Belle healed you." She said to him thoughtfully.

He gestured for the parchment, and wrote again, handing it back to her.

'Yes, you did. Besides Belle, no one has ever shown me the kindness that you have. Why did you help me?'

As she read his words, she felt her heart ache for him. If Belle's friendship was any indication, he deserved more from the people around him.

"I watched the guard beat you to the ground with a club, and then break it over your head. I'm sorry that I did not try to stop it, but I was afraid. I could not just let you lie there, and just bleed to death. I had to try and do something." She said the last words choked with emotion.

Tacey cocked his head to the side, as he looked at her with anguished expression. He wrote to her.

'You did all you could do. If you had tried to stop him, you would have been hurt, I wouldn't have wanted that. Joan, aren't you married? I thought you were his wife, the man that runs the store, and the girl, your daughter.'

Joan could not help the blush that spread across her cheeks, as she then chuckled softly, and looked up at Tacey.

"My father owns the store, and he married very young. My mother died giving birth to me, and many years later he remarried. They had Cass, but my step-mother passed, the winter Cass turned four. Our age difference puts me more in the role of a mother than a step-sister. I have never been married."

Tacey pointed to the gold band on her finger.

"It was my mother's. It's the only thing I have left of her. I can see how the situation could be misinterpreted. Your not exactly one for small talk." She said with a large smile.

She finished her tea, and stood up to leave. She took his cup and refilled it.

"I need to go and finish supper. It will be ready in about an hour. Do you need anything?" She asked Tacey.

He gave her a crooked smile that made her stomach do flip flops, and shook his head no. She picked up the tray and left the room, meeting his gaze before she closed the door.

Tacey leaned back against the headboard, lacing his fingers, and putting his hands behind his head. A slow smile spread across his face when he realized what a blind idiot he had been. She had never been gawking at him, waiting to catch him at stealing something. She had been watching him because she liked him. The shit eating grin across his face said it all. He was definitely pleased with these turn of events, maybe he should get his skull cracked open more often. She did wonders for his ego. He sat up, and swung his legs around, to sit on the side of the bed. Belle's potion must have kicked in. He wasn't in as much pain. His body just ached, but nothing he couldn't tolerate. He stood up, and then grabbed the headboard as a wave of dizziness hit him. He stood there for a minute, until it passed, and then walked on to the bathroom. He relieved himself, and then filled the basin with water, splashed it on his face then dried it off. He caught his reflection in the mirror. He leaned in closer, examining his face. He didn't understand what Joan could possibly see in him, he had a face only a mother could love. He smiled a little to the mirror, and thought to himself that was a little better. His smiled widened, too much he thought, that made it look like he wanted to devour her. The sudden image of her moaning in pleasure beneath him flitted through his mind, and he had to take a deep breath. He was well read and had his share of erotic images, but they never included him, and he felt himself getting aroused. He could not recall that he had ever been with a woman. His past consisted of the memories from the last thirteen years. He knew nothing of himself before that time. It was all a blank page.

He went back into the room, and swallowed down the rest of his tea. He looked at the cup for a moment, and decided he would return it to the kitchen, after he found Rumpel. He picked up the parchment and quill, and left the room.

He stood outside Rumpel's door and knocked. There was no answer, but he opened the door anyway, as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Rumpel sat up against the headboard, and just stared straight ahead. Tacey made a fist, and slammed it hard against the door, and Rumpel jerked his head to meet Tacey's gaze.

"I don't need to hear it from you too. I'm entitled to have my own feelings."

Rumpel growled.

Tacey's eyes narrowed, he didn't appreciate the attitude, but looked at Rumpel and nodded 'yes'.

Tacey went over, and sat on the bed next to Rumpel. He looked over at the nightstand, and saw the shattered vial. Its contents no longer glowing, but a murky green fluid dripped from the edge, to a small puddle on the floor. Tacey motioned to it, as Rumpel turned back to look at what he was pointing at.

"I didn't want it." Rumple stated coldly.

Tacey just rolled his eyes, and shook his head, circling his index finger at his temple, 'crazy'.

Rumpel just "humphed", his arms folded stubbornly across his chest.

Tacey couldn't help but feel like someone needed a good spanking, especially since he was acting like such an overgrown child. Tacey decided against it. He assumed that would probably kill their friendship. Tacey knew right now, Rumpel was in no mood to listen to Belle, the hurt and anger he was feeling, fresh and raw like an open wound. Even though Rumpel claimed he could not read, you didn't get to be his age without the ability to read a little. Tacey knew from experience, and Rumpel was a smart man. He may not be able to conjugate Latin, but Tacey was going to reach him somehow. He took out the parchment and drew a simple heart with a zig-zag line through it, and showed it to Rumpel. He pointed to Rumpel's chest and then the heart. Rumpel looked down at the broken heart Tacey drew.

"Of course my heart is broken, my Belle is gone. She was never real to begin with. It's hard to swallow. She deceived me this whole time. I can not forgive her. She lied to me, knowing how I felt, and she still let it go on. I shared with her things I had never told anyone."

His voice started to break, and he could feel the tears coming as tried to hold them back. He did not want to cry in front of Tacey.

Tacey could feel Rumpel's pain, as if the hurt radiated from him. He knew he could not change it, and he felt bad for the man.

Tacey wrote BELLE in large letters, and showed Rumpel. Rumpel glanced at the paper and said, "Belle".

Tacey smirked. He knew Rumpel would be able to read a little. Tacey pointed to 'BELLE' and then the broken heart, as Rumpel watched.

"I doubt that." Rumpel sneered.

Tacey irked, back-handed Rumpel's chest, just hard enough to get his attention.

Rumpel met his gaze and Tacey nodded his head 'yes'.

Tacey wrote down something for Rumpel to read.

Rumpel looked, and said each word slowly out loud.

'THIS….WAS….NOT….EASY….FOR….BELLE….SHE….LOVES….YOU.'

Tacey nodded his head. Pleased, but not surprised at his ability. Rumpel let out a heavy sigh, and nodded his head.

"I understand. I know she's upset." Rumpel said softly.

Tacey wrote one more word, 'FRIENDS'.

Rumpel looked, but did not know the word.

"I don't know that word." Rumpel said.

Tacey smiled, and pointed to himself, and then to Rumpel, and then took Rumpel hand and clasped it firmly shaking it.

Rumpel looked at the word again, and knew the first letter was an 'F'. He thought about it for a moment then, gave a crooked smirk.

"I hope we are friends, Tacey." Rumpel said.

Tacey nodded in agreement, and chucked him on the shoulder.

Tacey left the room, and headed for Belle's workroom. Tacey went up, and hoped this would be an easy task. He had been up here hundreds of times with Belle, mostly looking through old tomes. He had seen her in action a few times, mixing potions and casting spells. He knew Belle was very meticulous, labeling everything, so as long he could read, he should be able to find the potion for Rumpel. Belle had made it easy. He noted the crate on the table, and inside were the vials of potion that looked identical to what he had taken. On the side of the crate it was labeled, HEALING POTION : A-INFLAMMOTORY BASE, SKELEGROW, DISPERSANT, OPIATE, RRHP-CASTING SPELL FOR RUMPEL AND TACEY. He smiled at her predictability. He took one of the vials and headed back up to Rumpel's room.

Tacey knocked and then went in, and walked over to the bed. He handed the potion to him. Rumpel took one look at Tacey, popped the cork, and downed the entire thing. Rumpel shuddered and scrunched his face up. He handed the vial back to him. Tacey smiled, gave a low bow, and left the room.

Joan checked the potatoes, and they were almost done, as she finished frying up the bacon. She had peeled and cored some apples, rolled them in a mixture of molasses and cinnamon, and set them in a pot to bake. She sautéed the mushrooms and onions with the crumbled bacon, then slowly made a pottage.

She thinly sliced the barley and rye bread, then drained and seasoned the potatoes. She put more water on to boil for tea, and went to the cupboard to get the dishes.

Tacey descended the stairs to the kitchen, the aroma of bacon and cinnamon filled the air, as Tacey's stomach growled.

He entered the kitchen, and Joan was carrying the dishes to the counter. She turned to him, and gave a little smile. He walked over to stand next to her, to see what smelled so appetizing. She glanced up at him to see him nodding his head in approval, and he rubbed his hands together greedily, producing a giggle from Joan. He smiled at her, amazed at the tightness he felt in his chest when she looked at him. How could he have missed it before? He considered himself to be a very insightful person. Married, she was taken, so he had never bothered to look, wasn't his style, but he was certainly looking now. He liked what he saw.

Bae came bounding down the steps.

"Is it done, I'm starving." Bae said. He looked around and asked.

"Where's Belle?"

"She's sleeping. I doubt you'll see her before morning. She is drained." Joan told him.

Joan started filling plates as Tacey and Bae sat down. She brought over two plates and set one in front of Tacey, and the other in front of Bae.

She went back to the counter to steep the tea, and looked up to see Tacey standing next to her. He fixed her plate, and handed it to her as she met his apologetic eyes. He shouldn't have let her wait on him, she had to be tired. He picked up the tea service, and carried it to the table for her. She smiled to herself at his thoughtfulness.

The meal was a quiet affair, everyone hungry, and with thoughts of their own.

Finally Bae broke the silence.

"What do you think I should name the pup?"

"You could name it Blackie, Smokey, or maybe Midnight." Joan suggested.

Tacey pulled out his parchment and scribbled down some suggestions, then handed it to Joan. She read it.

"Please read to Bae." Joan said aloud.

"Since the pup is solid black, you could give it a name that means black.

In Greek, black is marvo,

In Italian they say, nero.

Black is, noir, in French.

The Chinese say, nak.

You could think of what black means to you, or a name to fit his personality. I like nero. Nero was also Emperor of the Roman Empire a long time ago, but he was not a very good man, sort of twisted and evil."

Bae sat there, and thought for a moment, and then called out, "Neeerrrrroooo."

"I like that. Nero it is." Bae said smiling at Tacey.

"It's a good name, short and easy to call." Joan said. She was impressed with Tacey's vast knowledge. He was definitely no dummy. She wondered what it was like inside that head of his, and what he thought about.

Joan got up to check the apples, they were finished. She put them in bowls, and served the apples with some heavy cream. Tacey pushed his aside, and got up to refill his plate. Joan wondered just how much the man could eat, and smiled to herself. He polished off his second plate, and then ate the apple. He leaned back, and stretched in his chair, his belly full, as Joan looked at the large expanse of his chest, smiling. She felt herself blush, and felt as though her cheeks had been warm the entire meal, as they had stolen glances at each other. His eyes were darkly intent, and didn't miss a thing.

"Bae do you think you could manage taking a tray up to your father?" Joan asked.

"Yes I can do that. I'm sure Papa is hungry by now." Bae replied.

Joan got up, and fixed Rumpel a plate, an apple, and two cups of tea. She put everything on the serving tray.

"Are you sure you can manage this, it's not light?" Joan asked Bae.

He took the tray from her hands, and laughed.

"It's not that heavy."

Bae left the kitchen, calling for Nero and whistling. The little black fur ball followed obediently.

Tacey helped Joan clear the table, and put the dishes in the sink. Joan added the water to wash dishes. Tacey stood next to her and dried each dish, stacking them on the counter. She could feel the heat off of his body. He stood so close to her, she glanced up at him, and found he was watching her.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded his head. She could not believe he was standing here like this with her. She could hear him breathing, and he leaned closer every time she held up a clean dish for him to dry. She was so nervous, the hair stood up on her arms from the invisible energy that passed between them. She glanced up at him again, and he was still watching her.

"What?" She asked softly.

Tacey went to the table, and wrote a short note, and gave it to Joan.

'Do you know how beautiful you are?'

"I'm no beauty Tacey."

He leaned into her smiling, taking the parchment out of her hand, and flipped it over so she could read the other side.

'Then you don't see what I see. You are beautiful Joan.'

She wanted to really believe what he said, but she turned to him and said very seriously,

"Tacey, until today you never even looked at me. Never, so how can you stand there and say that now?" She asked him in doubt.

At that moment Tacey realized his mistake, and felt bad. Of course she would think that, what was wrong with him. He took the parchment, and went over to the table to write. He looked up at her, and motioned for her to sit down.

'Joan, I'm sorry. Of course that is what you would think, and you would be right. I hated coming in the store. Every time I was there you would watch me, every move I made. I thought you were married with children, and so the only reason you could possibly be watching me is to make sure I didn't steal anything. It unnerved me, and I resented you because of it. Your right, I don't think I ever once looked you in the eye. When Belle told me what you had done, I was blown away, and I couldn't understand why you would help me. I asked Belle what your husband thought of you being here. She did not think you were married, and told me that she had met your father and sister. I felt like a fool, because I had been privileged enough to have your attention all this time, and I was oblivious. No one has ever looked at me the way you do, and I feel honored, and quite frankly smitten. Believe me when I tell you, if I hadn't thought you were taken, I could have easily spent every day of the last ten years telling you how beautiful I think you are Joan.'

She felt her heart ache, at his words, and tears start to form in her eyes. She looked away from him. He brought his hand up touch her chin, and turned her face to him. She looked up at him, and watched as he mouthed the words slowly, 'I'm …sorry'. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice. He gave her a crooked smile, and she smiled back.

Tacey took the parchment and wrote to her.

'Tomorrow is Bae's birthday. We had gone into town to get some things for him for his birthday.'

"I almost forgot. We put the things in the wagon that you and Rumpel were going to purchase. Come on and I'll show you." Joan said brightly.

Tacey followed her outside to the wagon. The air was cool, and it felt refreshing compared to the warm kitchen. The moon was out, as the stars twinkled in the sky. Joan stopped for a minute to look up. Tacey stopped behind her, and admired her slim neck, and had to resist the urge to take her hair down. He wanted to see her with her hair loose and free around her shoulders.

She moved on to the wagon, and grabbed out two sacks to carry in. Tacey took them from her, and the last one from the wagon.

"I'm not helpless Tacey." She said playfully.

He shrugged his shoulders, then handed her back the bags he took, as he climbed up into the wagon. With one hand, he picked up the bale of straw by the twine it was secured with, and moved it to the edge of the wagon. He stood up and flexed his bicep for Joan.

She laughed.

"Alright, now your just showing off." She said smiling at him.

He jumped down from the wagon, grinning mischievously, and without warning, swept Joan up into his arms. She squealed, caught off guard, as she dropped the sacks to the ground. His arms rested under her knees and behind her back, as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Tacey put me down, before you break your back."

His smirk said it all. He wasn't letting her go anywhere, as he shook his head no. His dark eyes glittered in the moonlight, and he could feel his pulse race. He felt more alive than he ever had. He held her weight easily, and she felt soft and warm against his chest. She looked up at him, and he couldn't breathe. Her lips were so close to his, and he wanted to kiss her so badly. Would she mind? He felt her arm tighten around his shoulder, and feared he was scaring her. He set her back to her feet abruptly, and she stumbled. He held her arm until she found her footing, and then let go of her.

She tried to laugh to cover her disappointment.

"I'll remember not to tease you Tacey." She tried to smile, but she knew it was a pitiful effort. Had she done something? She had been sure he was going to kiss her, and then he just dropped her to the ground. She felt uncomfortable for a moment, unsure of what to do. She reached down, and picked up the sacks she had dropped, and then walked back to the kitchen.

Tacey lifted the bale of straw in one hand, the last sack in the other, and followed Joan. His heart heavy, he felt like he had just blown any chance with her. She looked disappointed, and he could kick himself for acting like such a Neanderthal. Why didn't he just beat his chest while he was at it? He wondered if all men felt like complete idiots around women. He'd have to ask Rumpel that one.

Joan set the bags on the table. Tacey added the one he had been carrying, and then he walked out of the kitchen going upstairs with the bale of straw.

Joan was confused. He hadn't even said goodnight. What had she done to upset him? She sighed, and took the items out of the bags. She came across her bag of clothes, and put them aside to take upstairs with her. She wasn't sure what she should do with Bae's gifts.

Tacey took the straw upstairs, and deposited in next to the spinning wheel then returned to the kitchen. Joan looked surprised when he came back.

"I thought you went to bed." She said to him.

He shook his head 'no'.

She looked up at him, and apologized.

"I'm sorry if I did something out there to upset you."

He looked puzzled, and shook his head 'no'.

He unburied the parchment on the table, and wrote to Joan.

'You didn't do anything. I thought I was scaring you, the way you tensed up.'

She laughed aloud.

"Tacey, I'm not scared of you. If I tensed up, it was anticipation, I thought."

She stopped herself and blushed.

Tacey gave her an anguished expression, hanging on her every word.

He circled his hand for her to continue.

She could not meet his gaze, her cheeks flaming red.

"I thought you were going to kiss me." She whispered.

He snatched the parchment from her, scratched something quickly, and handed it back to her. A little aggravated at this slow form of communication, it just wasn't quick enough.

'I wanted to kiss you.' She read and smiled, as her chest tightened, and she felt short of breath.

Tacey turned as he heard footsteps, and Bae came in with the pup heading outside.

"Nero needs to go out." Bae said.

Joan threw the sacks over the items spread out on the table. She couldn't help but chuckle at the interruption. Children had perfect timing.

Joan went over to the sink to finish the dishes. Tacey went over to the cabinet and got out two small wooden bowls. He filled one a bowl with a combination of scraps and tore a piece of bread into small pieces, stirring it all together. He filled the other bowl with water for Nero.

He went over to the table, and put Rumpel's items in one bag. He put the things Belle had wanted for Bae in the other. He took the bags, and put them in the back of the pantry, with the easel he picked out for Bae. Tacey put some water on for tea, and started to put the clean dishes away. Joan finished the dishes, as Tacey steeped the tea, poured two cups, and took them to the table. He sat down, and waited for Joan to join him.

Bae brought the pup back in, and Tacey snapped his fingers at him. He pointed to the bowls on the floor for Nero.

"Can I take them upstairs? I'm trying to draw a picture a Nero, but he doesn't like to hold still. This will help." Bae asked.

Tacey nodded 'yes' to the boy, and Bae told them both goodnight, as he went back upstairs with the bowls, calling for Nero to follow.

Joan sat down at the table, and was grateful that he had made some tea. He was very considerate.

"Thank you." She said.

Tacey nodded acknowledging her thanks.

"Where did you come from originally?" Joan asked him.

Tacey shrugged his shoulders. He picked up the parchment, and wrote for quite awhile.

'I don't really know. I've been around here for about thirteen years now, but I don't remember anything of my life before that. I woke up in the middle of the forest about a mile off of the main, a few miles from the village. I had been beaten, and taken a bad blow to the right side of my head, all I had were the clothes on my back. I was disoriented, and could barley walk. I managed to somehow stumble upon an abandoned cottage. I stayed there for days, healing, and trying to treat my wounds with what I could find. No one ever returned to the cottage, so I made it my home. I didn't remember anything, my name, where I was from, if I had family. I couldn't remember even one detail of my life. I assumed it was from the blow to the head. It was summer, so at least I was able to live off the land, and there had been an old garden that I revived. There were some apple and pear trees in back of the cottage, wild berries, and I built traps for small game. I managed to survive, and tried to make the best of it. It wasn't long after that, I was in town when two men attacked Belle, I tried to intervene.

Belle was scared out of her mind, but then turned on the men. She was able to take care of herself, and then vanished. I was able find where she lived, and made a deal with her. I would go to town for her when she needed, and she taught me how to read and write. We have become good friends over the years. I could care less about her appearance and she tolerates me. Her coin has gotten me by over the years, so I was able to stay away from people. People have always treated me like I'm some evil monster that works for the witch, but I think you know I'm not what people in the village claim me to be.'

He slid the parchment to Joan, and watched her as she read it, trying to gauge her reaction. She looked heartbroken, when she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Tacey. I had no idea that life had been so hard for you. I wish I could have somehow changed things for you. I could care less about what others say, I know that's not you. I've always known. I have always thought of you as a gentle giant. I just didn't know what an incredible man you are." Joan smiled brightly at him.

He couldn't help but feel overjoyed, his past or lack there of, didn't seem to bother her. He gave her a crooked smile.

"If you don't remember anything from your past, then how did you get your name?"

He took the parchment, turned it over, and wrote to Joan.

'Belle wanted something to call me, and I needed a name. Tace is Latin for, to be silent, and we just added the 'Y'. It's unusual, but I like it. I love hearing you say my name. Until I met Rumpel and Bae, Belle had been the only one to even know my name.'

"It is different, but then so are you. I think it suits you, Tacey.'

He took the parchment again, and scratched out his thoughts.

'Are you tired? I know you have to be, it's been a long day. I was wondering if you could help me with something. I hate to even ask, it's not pleasant.'

"What can I help you with? I don't mind Tacey."

He wrote, 'Could you help me wash my hair, and get the blood out of it. I hate the way it feels, and it's driving me crazy. If you're not up to it, I could have Rumpel help me.'

"Tacey, I don't mind? I'll put some water on to boil, and then we can go upstairs.

I'll wash it in the bathroom."

She got up to put some water on, and Tacey grabbed her hand and shook his head 'no'. He stood up, and motioned for her to follow him, as he started up the stairs. She turned, picked up her bag of clothes, and then followed Tacey. They made their way up to his room, and she watched him in front of her. He was such a large man. She was very tall for a woman, and he was probably a foot taller than she was. He was solid and thick, everywhere. She could see his thighs straining against his pants, and his ass pooched out a little. Joan smiled to herself, and resisted the urge to pinch it as he walked up the stairs in front of her. His back was long and broad, and she had no doubt he had some nice muscles under that shirt. When he had held her against him, she could feel the solid rock of his chest. She licked her lips, and hoped he couldn't hear her heart, as it hammered away in her chest. She exhaled a long deep breath through her mouth. She needed to calm down, and giggled to herself. He turned and glanced at her, and gave her a crooked grin, as if he knew she had been checking him out. She met his gaze, and held it with her dark eyes glowing intently. She managed not to blush, looking into his eyes boldly.

She followed him into his room, and then into the bathroom. He cranked the pump at the foot of the tub, as water poured out. He touched the water streaming out, and motioned for Joan to do the same. She put her hand in the stream, and pulled back, a surprised look on her face.

"It's hot water!" Joan exclaimed.

He smiled at her, and waved his fingers to indicate magic.

"Oh, do you think Belle would mind if I took a bath? I can't remember the last time I had a hot bath." She sighed, running her hand lovingly across the rim of the bathtub. The visual of Joan naked in that tub, and the way she caressed it was Tacey's undoing, and he turned away trying to control his growing hard on.

He shook his head. He'd never get through having his hair washed without tenting his pants. What the hell was wrong with him, he usually had a little more control than this. He turned to see Joan bent over, pulling the bench over in front of the bathtub, and his mouth went dry, cocking his head staring at her heart shaped ass. This was not good at all. He turned his back to her, and tried to think of something else. He took off his filthy jacket, and then pulled his shirt over his head. He wished he had some clean clothes to put back on. He walked over to the bathroom, and stood in the doorway crossing his arms across his chest.

Joan got some towels and a cake of soap from the cabinet, and froze when she saw Tacey in the doorway. Her mouth fell open at the sight of him, and she shut it quickly. He looked like Adonis, or what she imagined Adonis to look like. Tacey's physique was perfection. He stood there in the doorway with his arms crossed, his dark eyes watching her, and she felt weak in the knees as her heart raced.

He dropped his arms and moved towards Joan. She almost stepped back at the intensity she saw in his eyes. He moved the bench back away from the tub to accommodate his height, and sat down. He leaned back so that his neck rested on the rim of the tub. Joan told him to lift his head, and he did as she put a folded up towel under his neck to make him more comfortable. She took the cup, dipping it into the water, pouring it over his head wetting his hair. The red water dripped back in the tub, and she ran her hand over his head and gently combed his scalp with her fingers trying to dislodge some of the dried blood. She leaned over him trying to concentrate on what she was doing and not gawk at him.

He watched her working on his hair, her fingers sliding through it. He closed his eyes and just felt her hands, this was so intimate. He could smell her skin, it reminded him a little of peaches. He could hear her breathing next to his ear, and he clenched the sides of the bench until his hands hurt.

She watched him close his eyes, and was relieved. It had been very hard to just look at his head, when the rest of his body was on display for her. She looked down at him, and nothing she had imagined had prepared her for what she saw. His skin was pale, but smooth. He had a small amount of black hair sprinkled across his chest, and down the center of his body getting thicker under his navel and leading a trial into his pants. She bit her tongue, as she could see from his crotch that he quite large everywhere. Tacey's well defined pectorals jutted out, each with a large light brown nipple. His abdomen was long and lean with tight muscles. He had a strong thick neck and shoulders that led to powerful arms, ripped from years of toil. She saw his masculine forearms, muscles clenched, as he had a death grip on the bench. Joan furrowed her brow in concern.

"Tacey am I hurting you?" Joan asked softly.

He opened his eyes to see her gazing into his. He shook his head 'no'.

He could not look away, as if she had put some sort of spell on him. She could feel the heat spread throughout her body, when she saw the desire in his eyes.

"Tacey," she whispered, and couldn't find the words to say anything else. He smiled at her slowly, letting the sound of his name caress his ears, and then again closed his eyes. Joan doubled her efforts to finish his hair. She massaged the soap into his hair and scalp. Coating it thickly, and winding the long strands through her fingers. She noticed his breathing was heavier, but he had relaxed his hold on the bench. She rinsed his hair completely, and it shined, silky black. She grabbed another towel, and wrapped it around his forehead as she told him to sit up. He sat up for her, and she briskly rubbed his hair trying to dry it as much as she could. She sat on the edge of the tub to comb through his hair with the metal comb she had found in the cabinet, when she noticed his back. It took her breath away, as she ran her fingertips down the long, wide, crisscross scars that marred the smooth skin of his entire back.

"Tacey, what happened to your back?" Joan asked him softly.

He didn't look at her, but she saw him shrug his shoulders. Tacey couldn't remember being flogged. She ran her hand across his back, and then up to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Tacey, but I'm glad you don't remember it." She said to him softly.

He reached up across his chest, and covered her hand with his, patting it, then he picked it up as he turned his head, and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. His lips were so soft, but Joan felt the tingling sensation crawl all the way up her arm. He let go of her hand, she composed herself and continued to comb through his hair. She combed it all straight back away from his face. She stood up when she was done, and came around to look at him. He was a very handsome man, but she noticed something had changed.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

He nodded and stood up, walked into the bedroom, and retrieved the parchment.

He sat on the side of the bed, grabbed the book, and wrote for a few minutes.

He gave it to Joan.

'Thank you. I really appreciate you doing that for me. My hair feels much better, and so do I. You completely relaxed me, and soothed my soul, almost putting me to sleep. Suddenly I'm very tired. It's been a long day. I'll let you enjoy a hot bath, and say goodnight.'

She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're welcome Tacey. It was my pleasure. Goodnight then."

She went back to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She had the feeling that there was something on his mind, but she didn't press him. She returned the bench back against the wall, and emptied out the tub and rinsed it.

She started her own bathwater, and went to get a nightgown. Once undressed, she finally sank down into the tub. She closed her eyes as the warm water released all of the tension in her body. She soaked for a long time thinking about all that had happened today. Her days were usually tedious and boring. Today had been full of excitement. She chuckled to herself. She could get used to days like this. She finally washed, and got out of the tub. Drying off, donning her nightdress, and making her way to the bedroom. She pulled back the silk comforter, and sat on the side of the bed as she combed out her hair. Smiling to herself, she decided she would wear it down tomorrow. She blew out the candle, and climbed into the soft bed. She thought about the man in the next room, and soon fell asleep.

Tacey had watched her leave the room, and heard her moving around in the bathroom. He climbed into bed, and turned his back to the bathroom door. He had almost forgotten about the scars until Joan had seen them. It didn't bother him that his back was marred with scars. Why were they there? What kind of man had he been before to have deserved such treatment? Had he been a thief, a criminal, or even maybe capable of murder? He knew how to fight and defend himself. It had to have come from somewhere. He feared the unknown. He tried to push it aside, and think about Joan instead. He smiled to himself. He felt very lucky indeed. Tacey soon fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rumpel sat in the library, staring into the fireplace, watching the flames dance.

Belle, entered the room, and moved to sit in the opposite chair. He stood, and started to leave the room.

"How long are you going to avoid me, Rumpel?"

He didn't reply as he continued to leave. He hadn't even taken two steps, before he was shoved into one of the bookcases. Belle was behind him, pinning him against it, her voice cold and wicked in his ear.

"I'm getting tired of playing this little game. What are you so afraid of Rumpel? Are you afraid that you might find you like the beast?"

Belle growled in his ear nipping with her teeth.

He tried to move away, and she pressed her body firmly against his backside, bringing one of her legs in between his, spreading them. Her arms planted on both sides of his shoulders, she had the strength of ten men. He stopped trying to fight, as she ran her hand through the back of his hair, grabbing a handful and jerking his head back, to expose his throat. She kissed his neck, licking her way up to his ear and back down, as she bit into his flesh, sucking and marking him.

She heard him moan.

"You like that don't you Rumpel?"

"Please Belle, let me go." He whispered.

"I thought you liked the things I did to your body. I know how hard you get for me Rumpel." She whispered in return.

She slid one of her hands down his stomach to cup his crotch through his pants. She rubbed his cock, and could feel him growing beneath her hand. He groaned out.

"I don't want you to touch me, let me go." Rumpel ground out between clenched teeth, and tried again to fight her.

She laughed maliciously, as he felt her slice through the crotch of leather his pants with her claws, feeling the heavy skin separate. She reached inside, and pulled out his straining erection. Belle began to pump and stroke it furiously. He gasped and grunted at her rough treatment, as she pulled and yanked on him hard.

"I'll never let you go Rumpel, one way or another I will have you forever. Accept your fate is with me, and you'll learn it is what you truly want too. Admit it Rumpel, you love the way I make you feel, and you want nothing more than to feel yourself moving inside of me, even as the beast."

Belle let go of his hair, and Rumpel rested his forehead against the bookcase.

He brought one of his arms up to brace himself, and reached behind him with the other running his hand up Belle's thigh. He leaned his head back, and pressed his body against her, as she pumped him in long slow strokes working from the base to his head and back.

"Belle, please," he whispered in a thick brogue.

"Please what, Rumpel?" She asked him softly.

"Please, don't stop." He said breathing heavily, as he groaned.

She wrapped her arm across his chest holding him to her tightly, hearing his grunts, short and raspy in time with her hand as she moved up and down his length.

Rumpel sat straight up in bed, covered in sweat, his mouth dry, and disoriented.

The precarious moment between dreams and reality, he wasn't sure what was real. He scanned the darkened room for Belle. The firelight casting shadows on the walls. He lay back down again, and rubbed his hand over his face. He tried to shake the images from his mind, but it had seemed so real. He could still feel her against him. He reached down, and found his hard prick ready to burst. He slipped his hand into his underpants, and remembered the feel of her teeth biting his neck as he jerked it in his hand roughly. He could hear her whispering, 'you want nothing more than to feel yourself moving inside of me'. He clenched his teeth and grunted out, his upper body curling up as he filled his hand with cum. He lay back catching his breath. Where had that come from? The dream had been dark and twisted, but very erotic, and it had been Belle.

He threw the covers back, and swung his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. He got up and stiffly made his way to the bathroom, sore, but it was tolerable. He stripped off his underpants, and cranked the pump to fill the tub. He quietly opened Bae's door, and peeked inside. The boy was sprawled out on the bed, and the pup raised his head to glance at Rumpel then put his head back down. He climbed into the tub, and let the hot water envelop him. He must have slept all evening. He remembered Tacey bringing him the potion Belle had made, and he must have fallen asleep shortly after. Rumpel felt refreshed. He had no doubt that it was due to the potion. He knew he would not be able to go back to sleep. He washed and dried off, then put on a fresh change of clothes.

He noticed the tray of food on the nightstand, next to the smashed vial, and felt consumed with guilt. He looked at the food, and felt sick. He went to the desk and took out some pieces of parchment. He moved to the vial, and brushed the shattered glass onto a piece of parchment. He cleaned up the liquid on the floor and nightstand, with a washcloth, rinsing it in his bathwater, as he drained the tub. He folded the glass into the parchment, and placed it on the tray. He left his room to head down to the kitchen. The castle was deathly quiet. He assumed everyone was sleeping.

He went down the stairs to the foyer and stopped. He knew what he needed. He could hear it calling to him, pulling him in. He went into the library, and set the tray down on the low table before the fire. Then he turned, and stood before the spinning wheel. He could feel the magic radiating from it as his hands itched, and his palms burned. Some people opened their hearts to friends, or family, unburdening themselves, or turned to more destructive pursuits. Rumpel had always had his spinning wheel to soothe his soul. He could release all his pent up emotions, and leave them at its feet, without judgment or complaint.

His hand caressed the great wheel, spinning it gently he felt the current flow into his finger tips. It begged for his touch, as he broke contact with it. He felt the urge to hard to resist as he stroked the wheel again, spinning it he could have sworn he heard a whispered sigh. He pulled handfuls of straw from the bale, and sat at the great wheel to make a leader. Rumpel rolled and compressed the straw between his fingers, and worked it together until he had about two feet of leader. He attached the leader to the end of the spindle, and slowly started to spin the great wheel. The spindle turned and twisted the straw. Rumpel drafted the straw with his free hand as it moved through the spindle to attenuate the roving into the desired thickness. Rumpel in a flowing motion kept the great wheel turning. The spindle rotating, twisting the straw being feed through with tension, he created an arms length of twine. He stopped the wheel, as he changed the angle of his free hand, and turned the wheel in the opposite direction to wind the twine around the bobbin.

He sat back on the stool and sighed. How could he miss something so simple, so much? His fingers tingled, and he looked down at them. For an instant, he could have sworn he saw a swirling white glow around his fingertips, and then it was gone. He tried to remember what Belle had said to him about the wheel, 'With the right touch and feeling to guide it'. He thought about it and he prepared several more lengths of leader, so he could feed the wheel continuously. What feeling would make gold? Anger would probably give him rust or iron. In his mind gold would only be achieved with the feeling of pure love. Rumpel's love for his son was pure, and true, and unconditional. He attached the leader to the spindle and began to turn the great wheel, finding his rhythm.

Within minutes he closed his eyes, and let his love for Bae swell within his heart, filling every inch of it. He slowly opened his eyes to see the twine had changed to a twisted gold thread. He continued his thoughts as he connected the leaders. Before long there was a pile of golden thread on the floor to his right. He watched as his fingers glowed with a white light, making his skin appear translucent. He marveled at the feeling, a current of energy circulated through his hands and up his arms. The wheel whispered to him, not that he could really make out words, but more feel its soul. It was feminine and soft, pure, and full of light, love and hope. He smiled reaching out to it with his heart, mind, and troubled soul.

He could feel it clear his jumbled thoughts, humble his spirit, and relax his body.

It was an incredible feeling, and he was in awe.

He changed out the bobbin for a new one, and wrapped the golden thread around it. Changing the angle of his hand he slowly turned the wheel in the opposite direction, winding the golden thread around the bobbin. He let his mind drift to Belle, and he knew he had been a complete ass. He had really handled all of this badly, and he had hurt Belle. He felt his heart ache, at just the thought of her. How would he ever be able to make this up to her? He had been cruel and uncaring, completely disregarding her feelings, consumed with his own selfishness. Since the moment they had arrived, she had done everything within her power, to care for them in every way conceivable. His thoughts went back to early this morning in his room, as he felt the tears sting his eyes. He remembered the tears that had fallen from her face, and how he had felt her pain. She had been upset, and was plagued with what she needed to tell him. She had been afraid of what his reaction would be. He had done exactly what she had feared, loathed her and turned her away. How could he have done that to her? He had felt lied to and betrayed, but had she really? He recalled the comments she had made about her being a monster, he had just never considered it literally. He sighed heavily. He imagined Belle that first night stumbling upon them; she would not have wanted to frighten Bae. He understood, and now he knew he had been wrong. It had not been to lie, or to deceive, it had just been too painful for her to show him the truth. He felt his heart rip as he felt her pain for himself. She had been falling for him too, knowing, fearing it would all end badly, and leave her broken hearted. It must have felt bittersweet, wanting so much to hope for the best, and fearing the worst. He was starting to wonder who had really been the beast between the two of them. How he treated her was unforgivable.

He continued to sit at the wheel for hours, spinning bobbin after bobbin of gold thread, until he noticed the sky slightly change through the large library windows. He could hear the birds very softly, chatting above the stillness, as morning approached. He finished the last bobbin, and stood stretching his back and his legs as his fingers hummed. He opened and closed his hands, and made a fist, as the tingling subsided. He smiled. He knew what needed to be done, and he didn't want to wait any longer. He left the tray where it was, as he headed back upstairs.

He walked to Belle's room at the end of the hall. He opened the door quietly, and went into the room closing the door behind him. He stood there for a moment and watched her sleeping form. She had her back to him, lying on her side in the middle of the large bed. Her reddish hair spilled over her back, and caught the light of the fire highlighting it with reds, orange, and gold. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, and took off his boots. He lifted the covers, and slid into bed next to her, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He could smell the patchouli from her skin and hair, as he closed his eyes listening to the rhythmic sound of her breathing. He just laid there next to her, feeling her pressed up against his body, as if they were made to fit that way. Rumpel felt like he was wrapped in a warm cocoon. He caught himself starting to drift off to sleep, and he tightened his arm around her, as he gave into slumber.

Belle opened her eyes slowly, and could see a shaft of light that found its way through a crack in the heavy drapes. She yawned as she stretched out her arm, when she suddenly felt Rumpel beside her, and realized he had his arm tightly wrapped around her. Belle froze, unable to move. It amazed her that she had been sleeping so soundly, she did not even feel him climb into bed with her. She closed her eyes and relaxed, memorizing the feel of his arm, heavy across her, and the warmth of his body pressed against hers. She wondered briefly if she could just freeze this moment in time. She ran her hand lightly down over his arm around her waist, and placed her hand it on top of his, moving her thumb back and forth gently across his thumb. She felt him stir and let out a soft moan, as he squeezed her tightly in his embrace. The moments past and they lay there in silence. She knew he was awake, as the sound of his breathing changed, and he intertwined their fingers together. She was afraid to speak. She did not want this wonderful moment to end, as she felt such a feeling of sadness sweep through her, tears began to fall.

Rumpel could hear her, and he could feel her crying, as it pulled at his heart.

"SShhhh, dearie, it's going to be alright. I'm so sorry, love."

This made the dam break as sobs ripped through her, and he held her tightly.

"Belle, ssshhh, love, I know I was wrong." His voice cracked with emotion, and he knew he was also close to tears, as she laid here in his arms, and he could feel her pain.

"Belle, I know the way I treated you was unforgivable. I was hurt, but I know that's no excuse for what I've done to you, for how I've made you feel. Belle, please don't cry love, it will be alright, I promise."

She felt his words pierce her heart, and wanted so much to believe that everything would be alright. She tried to let go of the hurt that consumed her, and felt the beast shielding her from her own heart, trying to temper her emotional state, and give her strength. Her tears subsided, and again they lay there in silence.

"Many years ago, when the ogre wars were ravaging the lands around my kingdom, my father was at the end of his rope trying to find a way to defeat the undefeatable. Nothing anyone had done, no matter how many soldiers were laid in their path, they were unstoppable. They had just overtaken Avonlea, a kingdom twice the size of ours, about thirty miles north. My father pleaded with me to leave, to flee our lands, and find somewhere safe to ride out the war.

He had lost my mother, watched her die slowly, and he said he would not watch me die as long as he had the power to save me. I refused. I would not leave him and our people. I was afraid, but I knew I had to stay and be brave."

"That night I woke to my father's own guards, binding and gagging me. When my father came in the room," Belle had to stop for a moment, as her voice cracked.

She felt Rumpel squeeze her tightly to comfort her, as she composed herself.

"He had tears in his eyes, and told me he loved me, as he kissed my forehead. It was only the second time I had ever seen him cry, Rumpel. He told me that no mattered what happened, he and my mother would always be with me, and as long as I lived a piece of them would always carry on. I never saw him alive again after that night."

"Gaston, my father's best knight, took me that night from our kingdom. The guards saw us safely to the boarder of our lands to the south, and then we continued alone, as they returned to the kingdom. I was set free of my bounds by Gaston, and he warned me not to try to run, and to just accept my fate. He had me to change into men's clothing, boots, pants, and a tunic. We had traveled for days, and it was beginning to take its toll on me. No matter how I begged and pleaded with him for us to return, he would not. He said he had made a promise to my father, and he would not break his word."

"The rain was coming down in sheets, and we were both tired. We stopped and he made a makeshift shelter from the rain and started a fire. He went to try to scare up some game, and left me alone. I lay down and was almost asleep when I was startled by an old man. His cloak was tattered and torn. He looked weary and harmless, and asked if he could share the warmth of my fire. He asked where I was from, and I foolishly told him of my broken heart at having to leave my home. He sympathized, and said the only one who could put an end to the ogre wars was the Dark One."

"Rumpel, I would have done anything to save my father, my home, and all that I loved. I had heard whispered tales of the Dark One and his magic, since I was a child. The old man warned me that it was hopeless, because the Dark One was now under the control of King Mirovan. I asked if there was any way to free him, so that he might consider ending the ogre wars. He sat quietly for a few minutes considering my question."

"He told me the only way to gain control of the Dark One, would be to steal his dagger from King Mirovan. He that holds the dagger commands the power of the Dark One."

"I told the old man that I did not want to control the Dark One, but wanted to return his dagger to him, and ask in return, that he help all of the people of this land and end the ogre wars. He was surprised. He asked why I would return the dagger when I could have the power to control for myself. I told him in earnest, that I was here because the right to choose my own fate had been stripped from me, and that I would never wish it on another. He looked into my eyes, as if he was peering into my soul, and said he believed I was capable of such kindness."

"Gaston returned, and immediately drew his sword putting it to the old man's throat. I screamed at Gaston, and forced my way between them. Gaston relented, and I told him of all I had learned. Gaston was skeptical, and asked the old man his name and how he had come to be in possession of such knowledge. He told Gaston that his name was Denmad, and that he had been a prisoner in King Mirovan's dungeon for many years. He had found a way to escape his prison, and could get us into the castle undetected, directing us to the where the dagger was kept, but that he was too weak and old to put up any kind of fight himself. Gaston asked why he would even help us. The old man had laughed, and said he wanted to see Mirovan pay for the years of torture he had subjected him to. I begged Gaston to let us try, and that even if we failed, at least we had took the chance. He reminded me of the promise he made to my father. I told him there would be no better way to fulfill that promise than to not only save me, but everyone in our kingdom, including my father. Gaston was an honorable man Rumpel, but he was also vain, and believed no one could out best him, especially with the sword. I'm sure he sat there and dreamed of the honor and glory that would be bestowed upon him for such heroics. I knew if I appealed to his ego, that he would do it. He agreed we should try to save our people."

Rumpel continued to hold her as she told him about her past, and felt a sense of anguish and pride, for her suffering and bravery. He said to her softly.

"Things did not go as you had planned did they?"

Belle shook her head and continued.

"We all rested that day and started out early that evening for Mirovan's Castle. It was very late when we finally arrived, and we could see the castle was very heavily guarded. The old man took us away from the castle into the nearby forest. Just inside the forest, he took us to an out cropping of rocks, and we followed him as he took us through a narrow maze in between the large boulders. Denmad stopped, and then removed several branches that revealed a small tunnel going into the earth. We could only fit through one at a time, and once inside we were consumed by the darkness. He told us that we would have to feel our way along the walls. They were slick and wet, and the stench was sickening and smelled of rotting flesh. I could feel things scurry at my feet, but I tried to block it out and just kept moving forward. We finally came into a large round chamber that extended up more stories than I could count. A shaft of light rained down, exposing the floor littered with bodies in various stages of decomposition, and I could not hold down the bile as I wretched. Gaston did not look much better. Denmad waved us on, as we made our way around the edge of the chamber. He stopped in front of a large hole in the wall, where the stones had been shoved to the floor. He told us that this was the hole through which he had escaped. Denmad said this is where we would be continuing on our own. He said once inside the narrow hole, that we would climb steadily upward, until we reached a larger opening with two tunnels. The one to the right would take us back down to the dungeons. We were to take the one to the left that would lead us underneath the fireplace in the castle's chapel. He said he hoped it would not be lit at this hour. Denmad told Gaston that he would have to push up the grating covering the pit, and crawl through. The old man said it would be a very tight squeeze, and that I might have to go on alone. He said on the wall opposite the fireplace the dagger was displayed, but usually guarded by clerics. He said they would most likely be unarmed, but there could be as many as three of them there. Gaston interjected that I would not be able to defend myself against three men. Denmad shrugged his shoulders, and said that this was the best he could do for us, and that at least, he was able to inform us of what we might encounter. I pushed Gaston away from him, and told him we were grateful for all he had done. The old man patted my cheek, and said he would wait here for our return, unless he felt that it was no longer safe to do so."

"We steadily climbed up the tunnel until we came to the larger opening. We sat there for a few minutes and rested, as I tried to catch my breath, it had not been an easy climb. We took the tunnel to the left, and it wasn't far before it came to a dead end, and a small amount of light could be seen through the grating above our heads. We were happy to see that there was no fire lit. Very quietly Gaston moved the grating to the side, from the size of the hole I knew I would be going on alone. Gaston gave me a boost, and I carefully looked out into the chapel. I could see the dagger on the opposite wall, but no one else was there. I motioned for him to boost me higher, and I worked my body through the tight hole. I climbed out into the fire place and snuck a peak around the corner. With their backs towards me, two clerics kneeled praying. I knew I would never be able to get across the room without alerting them to my presence. I grabbed a heavy iron poker that rested against the fire place, and moved quietly behind them. When I was close enough I drew back the poker and swung it hitting the first cleric in the back of the head. The second one watched as the man slumped forward, and when he turned to me, I brought the poker down on top of his head.

I ran and retrieved the dagger from the wall, and then sprinted back to the fireplace. I squeezed back down into the hole, and Gaston replaced the grating. We quickly made our way back to the larger opening, and I sat down to catch my breath, and try to calm my racing heart. I started to feel this sense of impending doom was awaiting us, but I thought it was because I held the dagger. I looked down at the dagger, and something was inscribed on it, but I couldn't read it in the darkness. It had a very long curvy blade, and the hilt was very heavy. Gaston told me to give him the dagger, and I refused. I saw an evil glint in his eye that for the first time made me afraid. I gave him the dagger."

Rumpel said quietly.

"He never had any intention of giving it back to the Dark One. He wanted to control the power for himself."

"Yes," Belle said.

"How did you know?" She said with surprise in her voice.

Rumpel chuckled.

"Belle, you told me yourself what kind of man he was. Did you never consider that he would want to be in control of that kind of power? He would be invincible."

"No, I didn't, I assumed he would want to free our people." She said honestly.

"He may have still considered that, but it was going to be by his hand Belle." Rumpel told her.

"I was naïve Rumpel, I just didn't see it." She told him, stroking his arm with her hand, as he held her tighter.

"I know, love, sometimes it's easy to miss what is right in front of us." He whispered to her softly in her ear.

"From the mouth of the tunnel we could hear shouting, as it echoed down. I felt my heart hammer. I knew the whole castle would now be on alert. We quickly made our way back down the first tunnel to Denmad who stood waiting. He told us we needed to move quickly, and the three of us headed for the rock maze. We crawled through the hole to the rocks above, and Gaston pulled out the dagger. I was scared, and asked him what he was doing. He said he was going to summon the Dark One to get us out of here. Before, Gaston could say a word he clutched his throat, digging at it, choking. The old man was gone, and a figure clad in a black hooded robe stood before us. His hand outstretched, as he drained the life from Gaston. We had been deceived, and I was afraid he was going to kill us both. Gaston collapsed to the ground, as I picked up the dagger and lunged at the Dark One. I tackled him to the ground as I brought up the blade, and stabbed him through the heart. Tears fell from my eyes, from the adrenalin pumping through my body, from the fear I felt, and for the man I just brought to his death. He screamed out, as I tried to remove my hand from the hilt of the dagger, but it was frozen in place. With my other hand I threw back the hood to look at his face. It was Denmad, and yet he looked different, horrid. He gasped for air, and spoke to me softy. He called me 'little one' and apologized for dragging me into this. He told me he didn't have long, and that I needed to listen to him carefully. He said he would have helped me in return for the control of his life back. He said the dagger was cursed, and that I would soon find out for myself. He told me to protect the dagger, hide it, to never let another gain control of it, and that I may be able to bear the burden. He said my pure heart might just be the thing to temper the beast. He told me again that he was sorry, that he had done awful things at the command of others, and that he was tired and ready to leave this world. His eyes glazed over, and I shook him, but he was gone. Then it happened Rumpel, I changed, the young woman I had been, faded away, to be what you see now, but it was much more then that. I felt the beast enter my soul and consume me. It completely took over my body, I had no control. I saw out of my own eyes, but all I could do was watch, tucked into a dark corner of my mind. It ran my hand down over the old man's face, closing his eyes, as I pulled the dagger from his chest, with my name now inscribed upon it. I stood up and covered us in the dark robe. It went over and kicked Gaston's corpse as I cried and screamed out, but no sound came from my lips. It took Gaston's sword and with a wave of my hand we were gone. Rumpel, my memory is foggy after that, I remember various images, endless questions, my thoughts and feelings being probed. All I really remember vividly is that I begged endlessly, for the life of my father and my people, to end the ogre wars. One day, it finally relented, and I found myself in what was left of my village. It was nothing but ash and piles of rubble, littered with what was left of my people."

Belle started to cry, allowing her grief to surface, after years of being dormant. She wanted Rumpel to know all of her, good and bad, past and present.

He held her tightly against him.

"Belle, what can I do? Tell me how to ease your pain, love. It's killing me to see you suffer like this." Rumpel asked quietly.

"You're doing it Rumpel, just hold me and listen. I want you, no, I need you to know that what I am may be difficult to accept, but there is a part of me here too. The woman you saw. The woman you cared for. I'm still here Rumpel." Belle choked out.

Belle was quiet for a few minutes gathering her strength to continue.

"My home was destroyed, only a few pieces of wall stood. My father was gone. I knew then, he was dead. There was no one left. The beast inside of me could take no more of my pain, anguish, and guilt. If I had not given the dagger to Gaston, none of this would have happened. I would have gotten here sooner, and perhaps maybe even saved them all. There was nothing left to save, Rumpel. Everyone I knew, everything I loved, was gone. I felt such a fury inside of me. One I can not explain, but at that moment I wanted to erase every ogre from our world. To this day it is still the most frightening emotion I have ever experienced, pure hatred, pure evil, an overwhelming sense of lust for revenge.

I could easily tell you Rumpel that it was from the beast within, but I think it came from my own soul. It transported us directly to the battlefield. Within the blink of an eye it was over. It had banished them all to the infinite forest. Every one of their kind relocated forever, to be undisturbed by man. I remember feeling such gratitude, and I was humbled by its gesture. With a wave of my hand, I found myself in King Mirovan's private chambers. He looked up from where he sat at a table surrounded by his advisors. I could see the absolute fear in his eyes. The beast flung him against the wall, and came to stand in front of his crumpled figure. It lifted his body into the air and met Mirovan's gaze. I ripped open his shirt, and dug my claws into his chest, surrounding his heart, piercing his flesh. The beast told him the war was over. The ogres banished, Mirovan was given three days to gather all of the remaining rulers of our world, to sign a treaty that no man would enter the infinite forest, it was now their domain. It told him if he failed that I would return and rip the heart out of everyone he loved. He would watch his wife and children die, and he would be saved for last. He screamed out as I removed my claws from his chest, and we disappeared."

"Over a long period of time, my body's control was given back to me in increments. I always felt as if there was a war waging inside of me between good and evil. Slowly I won, it learned to trust me, to actually enjoy the peace and contentment I brought its soul, and I found redeeming qualities in it, its strength, courage, and ability to comfort me."

"I know this has to be difficult to understand Rumpel, it is hard to explain."

"Belle, how did you ever survive all of this?" Rumpel asked in utter amazement at the woman in his arms.

"I didn't have a choice Rumpel." She whispered softly.

"Is there any way to break the curse?" He asked softly.

"The curse will break if I am killed with my own dagger, but it also passes the curse onto the one that takes my life." She told him quietly.

"The beast is more than a thousand years old, and he has had many hosts, but I am the first woman he has inhabited." Belle told him.

"He," Rumpel asked?

Belle laughed. "The beast is definitely a masculine entity."

"I have the control now. I live my life and the beast lays at the edge of my subconscious, and steps in when needed. When I am in pain it comforts me, when I am weak, it lends me strength, and when I am in danger, it protects us both. We are one now and feed off of each other." She explained.

"I'm sure it's thrilled with my behavior." Rumpel said dramatically.

Belle chuckled and then spoke to Rumpel seriously.

"The night I found you and Bae by the wall, all I could fell was fear. I cast the glamour spell so that I would not frighten whoever was there. After that first night, I felt something for the both of you. Something I haven't felt in a long time, and it's as if my heart started to beat again. I was so afraid to lose that Rumpel, I didn't want to let it go. When you would kiss me, I had to hold back, to not let myself get lost in you, because if I did the spell would fail, and you would have seen me for the beast that I am."

"Is that why you would pull away from dearie? I thought it was because we were moving too fast, or that you didn't really want me."

"I felt guilty Rumpel. I knew you would be hurt, but I just didn't want to let go of what I had found with you." Belle felt the tears sting her eyes.

She took a deep breath and asked Rumpel.

"Where do we go from here? Can you love me like this?" She felt her voice crack.

"Belle, I don't want to lie to you, and just tell you what I know you want to hear. I don't know Belle. I care about you, and I will always care for you. You have done so much for Bae and I. There would be no way for me to ever repay your kindness. I understand that you are the same person inside, but it was more than that. The way you smiled at me, the way you would blush, the way those brilliant blue eyes would sparkle, the way you touched me, and the soft sweetness I saw when I looked at you. They are gone, they weren't even real, and I feel like a part of me doesn't know you at all. I'm asking for you to give me some time. I don't know right now, that I still feel the same way about you. I'm sorry Belle, I know it's not what you were hoping to hear from me, but it is the truth."

Belle didn't say anything. She was hurt, but it was more than that, she was disappointed in him. For the first time she started to think maybe she had been wrong also. He was not the man she thought he would be. The outside was just her appearance. Could he not see deeper than that? Was he that superficial? He wasn't exactly a dreamboat when she found him. She felt bitter, and suddenly did not want to have him holding her. She wanted to slap him. She removed his arm from around her waist, and moved to the side of the bed, to sit up with her back to him.

"Belle," Rumpel cried out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to tell you how I feel." He pleaded to her.

"I understand Rumpel. I get it. By all means, take all the time you need, but I will tell you that I am disappointed in you, and maybe you are not the man I thought you were after all." Belle stood up and walked to the foot of the bed.

"Belle, how can you say that?" Rumpel sat up with his hands in his lap meeting her fiery gaze.

"For all that I am all you cared about was a pretty face that would make your blood pump. Am I supposed to be flattered? Before the curse, that's all men ever saw me for, was just another pretty face. They didn't care about who I was on the inside, just as long as I looked good on their arm. I am beginning to see that you are no different. No different than any other man, with the exception of Tacey."

Belle could feel her blood beginning to pound in her ears, and she knew he needed to go.

Rumpel set his jaw as he felt the heat build up within him.

"That is not what I said. It was the combination of the two, you and your beauty, that I fell for, and if Tacey is so wonderful then why aren't you with him?"

"I don't love him, you idiot, I loved you. Now I see I was mistaken. I think you should go Rumpel, before I say something I will really regret." Belle said coldly.

Rumpel walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He hadn't made it two feet before he stopped and turned around, as he knocked on her door.

Belle walked over to the door flinging it open.

"What?" She asked.

Rumpel, head down said softly to her.

"Today is Bae's birthday, and I want it to be a happy one for him." He felt the tears sting his eyes, but he was not going to let them fall.

"He loves you Belle, I am sure of it. Can we please put this aside for today, for his sake?" Rumpel asked quietly.

Belle's heart softened at just the thought of the boy that had come to mean so much to her.

"Of course Rumpel, I would do anything for Bae." Belle whispered.

"I know. Thank you." He turned and left her standing there as she watched him go to his room and close the door behind him. He had swallowed his pride for his son. She couldn't help but admire that in him.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Readers, I can hear your screams from here. I know many of you are disappointed with Rumpel. I am too, at times, but we are talking about Rumpelstiltskin. Ouat has given us very little of pre-curse Rumpel, but he is there if you look closely. 'COWARD' in big neon lights, but there's so much more. I see Rumpel as having a not so pleasant childhood, a wife that probably did not truly love him, and a village that's shuns him due to his cowardice. He is weak, lacks conviction, and is suspicious and paranoid of others. I would assume from the lack of kindness shown to him, and that everything in his life he has to work very hard for, no hand outs for Rumpel. If there were any I believe he would only wonder why, and what was behind it. He is lame, friendless, by his own admission, and Bae is the only thing he has in this world. He is indecisive, torn between what he is, and what he has to be for Bae. He is capable of courage, and uses it to steal the dagger, to summon the Dark One, and when he stabs him. Watch the scenes and you will see what I mean, the look on his face, his body language. When I watched the scene where Rumpel talks to Bae about the Dark One and the war, I saw a flicker of something that has always stuck with me. "If I own that dagger, I control the Dark One. If I kill the Dark One with the dagger, I take his powers. Imagine me with those powers. Can you imagine me with those powers, Bae. I could redeem myself." Rumpel is selfish, and has a lust for power. He is not honest with Bae about his mother, almost as if Rumpel is also lying to himself. Bae is the one who brings out the best qualities in Rumpel. We all know Rumpelstiltskin after the curse, but I believe the curse amplified the man inside, but he is no longer afraid of anything, except losing that power and becoming what he once was as a man. Because Rumpel is no longer afraid, I think we see more of the real man, who can be cruel, very childish, and loves to watch others falter simply for his own amusement. Although we see good things in Rumpel, and love his softer side, he is by no means a saint. We see peaks of his heart on occasion, his love for Bae, and especially with Belle in the dark castle, when we see almost a sweet tenderness that is bittersweet, and that, I think everyone fell in love with. He let down his guard for an instant, during the kiss, in love, something he had probably never experienced, the roller coaster of emotions after, made us weep for him, and see the man and feel his pain. We all know what happened, he chose his power, maybe even with great regret, but when given another chance in the finale, again chose power. I believe for Bae, but we will have to see.

I dearly love Rumpel, he is complex, and flawed. I almost feel like I have to defend the poor guy….have some faith readers, he's not perfect….never was. Rumpelstiltskin in the kind of man we love to hate, and hate to love, but somehow we all do. If he gets too out of line, I have Tacey on stand by to kick his little ass. I promise in the end it will all work out….or I'll just kill him off….not. Thank you for all your support and comments. I get so tickled by some of them. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Rumpel rested against the closed bedroom door, as he clenched his fists at his sides, and struck the door. What the fuck had just happened? He had wanted to apologize, to tell her how sorry he was for how he treated her, to mend things between them, and all he'd done was made it worse. He looked down at the floor shaking his head. He just didn't understand it. He had told her he was sorry, that how he treated her had been unforgivable, and that he had been wrong. He had listened to her, held her in his arms, and tried to comfort her as she told him about her life. He had just asked her for some time, to adjust, to search his feelings, and to know the woman beside him. What had he done wrong? Maybe he should have just lied to Belle. Professed his love, and let her be happy. He wanted Belle to be happy, no, he wanted to be the man that made her happy.

Then he made that stupid comment about Tacey. He had been jealous that she always thought so highly of him, perfection personified. What the hell was wrong with him? How was Belle able to push his buttons like this? She had stood there and compared him to every other man, who just saw her as pretty face, and that is not what he had said. He truly cared for Belle, even if she kicked him out of the castle today, he would always care about her, his life would never be the same. He felt his heart ache, he wanted to go to her, but he didn't know what to say.

Belle was never going to forgive him, and now he wasn't even sure if she cared about him at all. She had looked him right in the eye and told him it had been a mistake.

He walked into the bathroom and washed his face, looking up at himself in the mirror. He never liked what he saw, but she had made him feel differently about himself, as if he was worth something. He looked down, shaking his head. What had he done, no one had ever made him feel that way? No one had ever truly wanted him, no woman had ever loved him, and he had just thrown it away. He felt like someone was stabbing his heart as he gripped the side of the cabinet, and felt the tears well up in his eyes. He was fool.

Belle went back into her room and closed the door behind her. She took a bath and while it was wet, braided her hair into a long thick braid that hung down her back. She dressed for the day, and tried not to think about Rumpel. He had hurt her again, and she wanted to push him from her mind. It was going to be a long day.

Rumpel opened Bae's door, and went over to the bed and sat down beside the boy. His son slept on his stomach peacefully. The pup was curled up next to him. Rumpel reached out and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. He was such a beautiful boy, inside and out. He was fourteen today, and Rumpel wondered where all the years had gone. He remembered the first time Bae had been laid in his arms. He had never felt anything so intense, as the feelings that coursed through him the first time he looked down into Balfire's little face. Love, unconditional love, pride, utter joy, protectiveness, all of them, rolled into one. His son had grasped his thumb, curling the tiniest hand around it, and looked up at him with large blue eyes. Bae was the one thing in Rumpel's life he was proud of; nothing else could ever come close to the pride he felt at being Bae's father. Without Bae his life would have been meaningless. He had tried his best to raise him to be a good man, and he knew Bae would be. He had a good heart, and would one day make a fine husband and father. Rumpel sat there quietly for a long time, his mind a kaleidoscope of images from Bae's childhood. He smiled to himself, the boy had brought such joy into his life, what would he do when Bae was grown, and no longer by his side. He didn't even want to think about it really, he always assumed he'd just die a lonely old spinner, with fond memories of a wonderful son.

Rumpel heard a knock at Bae's door. He got up and opened the door to find Belle standing there.

"Is Bae awake yet? I wanted to wish him a happy birthday." She asked Rumpel quietly.

He tried to smile at her, but knew it was a pitiful attempt.

"He's still sleeping." Rumpel whispered.

She was watching him intently with those golden green eyes, and he could feel it burn through him.

"Belle, please, I just," Rumpel didn't know what to say. He stepped forward and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his arms, resting his forward against her shoulder. Belle was surprised and froze for a moment, then relaxed as she wrapped one arm around his waist, and brought the other up the rest about his shoulders, running her fingers through the back of his hair. She turned her head and kissed him softly on the temple, closing her eyes and resting her head against the side of his. He didn't pull away, and Belle stayed in his embrace. He didn't know what to say to her, afraid to make things worse by saying the wrong thing. He just wanted to hold her, and eventually he said the only thing he could.

"I'm so sorry Belle, for everything." He lifted his head and squeezed her to him tightly, as she laid her face against his chest, listening to his heart beat, and she tucked her arms under his wrapping them around his waist. He rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes as he stroked her back, feeling her warm his aching heart. Belle felt the warmth spread through her erasing her anger, and replaced with a sense of comfort.

"Papa," Bae called.

Rumpel smiled and released one of his arms from around Belle, to turn while he continued to hold her with the other.

"Happy birthday Bae," Rumpel said giving him a big smile.

Belle moved out of Rumpel's arms, and moved into Bae's room.

"Happy birthday, so what are you now ten or eleven?" Belle grinned at him.

Bae rolled his eyes at her, and giggled.

"I'm fourteen, going on twenty." Bae said with his father's crooked smirk.

"Well, don't grow up too fast, enjoy it while you can." Belle said to Bae.

She turned to Rumpel.

"I would like to take Bae somewhere special this morning, with your permission. I want it to be a surprise for him. I promise you he will be safe with me." Belle told Rumpel.

"I know he is safe with you, I know you'd give your life to protect him. May I come with you?" He asked her hopefully.

"Not this time Rumpel, but I would be happy to take you again sometime."

Belle saw for an instant, the disappointment cross his face, before it went blank. She hated when he did that. He always tried to hide what he was feeling.

Belle turned to Bae excited.

"Bae get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, I want to take you somewhere very special this morning." Belle just beamed at the boy, she knew he would love what she had planned. She glanced at Rumpel as she left the room and noticed he was watching her.

She knocked on Tacey's door, and was surprised when he opened it a second later. He looked well, his color was good, but there was something else, he looked happy. She couldn't help but giggle, Tacey never looked happy. He smiled at her beaming from ear to ear.

"Did I miss something last night?" Belle asked him.

Tacey nodded his head 'yes', and pointed to the bathroom door.

Belle smiled, "Joan?"

Tacey put his hand over his heart and batted his eyes.

"I'm happy for you Tacey, she's a terrific person. I don't know what I would have done without her help. Do you think she likes you?"

Tacey nodded his head 'yes' giving her a mischievous grin. He motioned for her to come in, and he wrote a short message to her.

'Do you have a spell that will make these clothes clean?'

Belle raised her eyebrows, and cocked her head to the side, she couldn't hide her surprise. Tacey had never asked her to use magic on him. She looked at his filthy clothes. They were covered it dirt, sweat and blood. She chuckled at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her with an evil gaze.

Belle walked around him, smiling to herself, she was going to do him one better.

As much as she was sure Joan would appreciate his bum in some nice leather pants, it didn't seem to fit his style, and Tacey would kill her. She waved her hand over Tacey, and he now stood in black pants, tucked into calf high black leather boots, with a white linen poet's shirt, covered by a long dark blue vest. He looked down at himself, and then went to the full length mirror in the room, and he smiled at his reflection.

"Will that do?" Belle asked hopefully.

Tacey nodded his approval. Then turned around to face her and gave a deep bow. Belle laughed.

"It suits you, Tacey. You look handsome, and Joan will love it."

Tacey actually blushed. Belle went up to him and patted his arm.

"Tacey you are a good man, and you deserve some happiness in your life. Grab onto it with both hands, don't let it just pass you by. It may never come again."

He nodded to her solemnly. He had no intention of letting this opportunity pass him by. He wanted to be with Joan.

He wrote her another short note.

'Why don't you go and check on her, I've been waiting for the last hour.'

Belle opened the bathroom door and went through to the other door and knocked. There was no answer. Belle opened the door and peeked into the room, then swung the door open wide. The bed was made, and at sack lay at the foot of the bed.

Belle went back to Tacey's room.

"She's not in there. She must have gone downstairs already."

Belle and Tacey headed downstairs. Once they hit the main hall Tacey could smell the bacon. Tacey saw Joan as he came into the kitchen, and she took his breath away. She had her hair down, the long black tresses falling gently down her back, and he could not help but smile. He walked up to stand next to her, as she stood flipping over the pancakes in the skillet. He put his hand on the small of her back, and she looked up into his eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning." Joan said to him, her eyes glittering. He was so close she could smell his skin, a mixture of musk and soap. Her eyes swept down him, and she liked the clothes, she had never seen him in anything more than tattered worn out rags. The black pants he had on clung to his well muscled thighs, and she could see the dusting of hair on his chest through the opening of his shirt.

He nodded to her, and softly rubbed the small of her back, and Joan felt her whole body tingle at his touch. He raised his hand and wrapped one of locks of hair around his finger, amazed at how soft and silky it felt rubbing it between his fingers. She was watching his sexy expression, as a heat spread through her body. He looked into her eyes, and his heart hammered in his chest, he was sure she could hear it.

"Do you like it down?" She whispered.

He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving hers, as her stomach fluttered.

"I'll remember that." She said to him softly.

He gave her a crooked smile, leaned forward, and pressed his lips softly to her cheek, as he watched her eyes close. He pulled back a little, and she turned her face up to him. He dipped down again gently brushing his lips across hers. His lips were so soft and warm, she didn't want it to end, but in an instant they were gone. He straighten back up, and then turned to Belle, he had almost forgotten she was there. Belle just smiled at him. Joan turned and instantly blushed. She recovered by asking Belle if she felt better.

"Yes, thank you. I really needed the rest. I appreciate you handling things." Belle told her.

"It was no trouble at all." Joan said with a mischievous grin, thinking to herself that she would have liked to handle a lot more of Tacey.

"Do you think you could make a cake for Bae's birthday?" Belle asked.

"I can do that. Is there any kind in particular?"

"I'm not sure, but after Bae and I leave, why don't you ask Rumpel." Belle told her honestly.

Bae came bounding down the stairs, carrying Nero and Joan wished him a happy birthday as he took the dog outside. Rumpel followed and was surprised to see a new face, and to smell a well cooked breakfast. He chuckled.

"What?" Belle asked him.

He smiled at her and said, "I could smell the bacon, and was trying to figure out who was cooking. I knew it wasn't you, dearie."

She smiled at him, remembering her charred ham, and his threats about her using his kitchen.

"Don't worry your kitchen is in capable hands. Rumpel this is my friend, Joan." Belle introduced them.

"Do I know you from somewhere, you look familiar?" Rumpel asked.

"I was running the store when you and Tacey were in town." Joan told him.

Then it dawned on him that she had been the one behind the counter making goo-goo eyes at Tacey. He looked up at Tacey standing very close to her, and had to keep his lips from twitching into a smile. Rumpel guessed she wasn't married after all; he must have missed a lot yesterday. Tacey looked positively smitten. She looked quite different, and the big brute next to her was actually smiling.

Bae came back in and Belle asked if he was ready to go, that they would eat when they got back.

"We will not be gone long, maybe a half an hour." Belle told Rumpel.

"Come on Bae." Belle walked outside and Bae followed.

Rumpel watched them leave. Hurt that she had not wanted him to come. Belle had seemed so happy to just be with Bae. Maybe she had just indulged him upstairs when he had held her. She hadn't said a word to him, but she hadn't pulled away either. What if she didn't love him anymore? Rumpel felt his stomach twist and sicken at the thought. He told Joan that breakfast smelled wonderful, but he wasn't hungry, and for them to enjoy. Rumpel left the kitchen. He needed to spin for awhile.

Tacey watched him go curiously. He had been so wrapped up in his dirty clothes that he had not asked Belle if she and Rumpel had spoken. He could tell that Rumpel was troubled.

Outside, Belle knelt down before Bae.

"Now, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Where we are going is very dangerous. You will not leave my arms, no matter what. You are not to say a word. You will need to be very quiet. I do not want you to be afraid. I would never let anything happen to you. Bae this is my birthday present to you, and I think you'll enjoy it."

Belle got up and stood behind Bae wrapping her arms around him. She chanted.

"Aveho nidor." Belle waved a hand over them both, removing the scent of their bodies. She told Bae to close his eyes as they disappeared.

Bae could suddenly feel the heat on his face. He opened his eyes, and tensed.

"Just relax, I've got you, and I won't let you fall." Belle whispered to him.

Bae looked around and could not believe his eyes. They stood on a very small rock ledge, on the inside wall of a volcano. The ledge ended about two inches in front of his toes, and he could see everything around him. He could smell sulfur, and char. Steam billowed out from beneath him, from pockets on the floor, and cracks in the walls all around them. Peering down, at the very bottom he could see a small river of lava that looked so small from here. The walls were made of sharp jagged black rock, with other larger ledges scattered through out. The opposite side seemed miles away. Belle saw a shadow block the light from over head and she could feel the creature's presence.

"Bae he's coming. Look to the large outcropping of rock there on the left. Don't be afraid you're safe with me." Belle whispered in his ear, and hoped he would be able to remain calm.

Bae looked up as he saw a shadow above, just in time to see the underbelly of a dragon as it flew over them. He looked back at Belle and smiled. He watched as it flew, circling the inside wall of the volcano. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. It soared gracefully around the perimeter. It was solid black, but when the light caught it just right, Bae could see iridescent green, blue and purple, on his segmented scales. The expanse of his wings was incredible, powerful, as he pumped them and flew overhead, Bae could feel a whoosh of air fly by. He circled around again, then landed on the ledge that Belle had told him to watch. He tucked his wings back, taking in the surroundings with his long craning neck. His huge thick powerful tail followed him, but at times seemed to have a mind of its own. Bae thought he was so magnificent, and majestic.

Belle had been here more times than she could count, but she had never brought anyone with her. The boy in her arms truly felt like he was her own flesh and blood. Belle loved him dearly. She reached out with her senses, and could feel his awe and excitement, as she smiled at the joy she had brought him.

"Would you like me to call him, so he will come close?" Belle whispered to him.

Bae nodded his head.

"I've been here many times and have called him before, but I have never had anyone with me. When he gets close I want you to put your head down. Do not look up him until I tell you too, if he tries to attack or rears back we will have to go. Are you ready?"

Belle felt the boy nod his head. She let out a loud high pitched whistle, and tried to connect with the beast's mind. He spotted them and took off flying straight up in the air, disappearing. Suddenly they felt the air rush by them as he made a quick pass in front of them. The dragon turned on a dime and headed straight for them, pumping his wings furiously, gaining speed, Bae pressed against Belle. The dragon was going to crash into them. Right before impact, the dragon pulled away, heading straight up the wall. Bae heard Belle giggle at him. Before Bae could recover the dragon was right there in front of them, hovering not 5 feet away. He forgot to lower his gaze, amazed at how close he was to the dragon. Belle could feel the beast, calm, curious, as usual. Belle took one of Bae hands in her own, as the dragon lowered his body in the air with such control. The beast moved forward looking into their eyes. Bae held his breath watching those blood red eyes glitter. He could feel the warm exhalation, and hear the rush of air, as the dragon breathed through his nostrils. Belle reached out their hands together as the dragon turned his head allowing them to stroke his neck.

"Breath Bae," Belle told him, and he exhaled.

Belle let go of his hand slowly and let him stroke the beast. The dragon whipped his head away from them suddenly, hearing something, and flew away. Bae stood there catching his breath, shocked at what he had actually just done. Bae turned in Belle's arms and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her, and smiled.

"Thank you, Belle. Nothing in my life could ever come close to that." Bae told her.

Belle chuckled.

"You're very welcome Bae. You have a long life ahead of you, but I'm sure you will never forget the time you touched a dragon, and you will always remember it was with me." Belle stopped as she felt herself get a little choked up at her own words. She knew with every fiber of her being that Bae was special, and had a very special purpose in this world.

"Let's go home Bae."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Well I guess it's just us for breakfast." Joan said to Tacey.

Tacey smiled to her, not minding in the slightest that they were alone.

"Are you hungry?"

Tacey smiled wider, thinking how he'd love to eat her alive. She stood a few feet from him, and he curled his index finger several times, motioning for her to come to him. She felt her stomach flutter at the intent look in his eyes, as his expression changed, and she was afraid her feet would fail her. She closed the gap as he slid an arm around her waist. He brought his hand up stroking her cheek with his thumb then moving it across her lips, as she parted them slightly. He lifted her chin gazing into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, her bottom lip between his, as he sucked it into his mouth and nibbled at it. He licked her lips with the tip of his tongue, as she opened her mouth to him, and he pulled her tighter against him as he deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue around hers to rake it across the roof of her mouth, and she moaned into him. The sound that escaped her drove him wild as he increased the pressure of his lips, kissing her hard. Joan slid her hands up his chest, and over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. His breathing was hard and ragged. Their bodies pressed close together. She felt a sudden heat rush through her whole body, on fire, as she clutched onto him. She could feel his heart racing. He held her tightly crushing her against him as the kiss became more frantic, and hungry. She kissed him back, no longer satisfied with his exploration alone. She let her tongue lick every part of his mouth, until he pulled away, gasping for air, her arms still entwined around his neck. Joan took a few breaths, smiling.

"Wow," was all she said, gazing at him and knew he had felt that spark of electricity as well.

She pulled him back down to her mouth to kiss him passionately, as he moved her back pressing her against the table. One hand slid from her waist, down over her buttock, and to her thigh, lifting it and wrapping it around his leg as he left no space between their bodies. Crushing her against him, she could feel his hardness, straining through his pants. His large hand squeezed her buttock and grinded her against his erection. He slid his other hand through her hair pulling her head back, and kissing her neck, Joan moaning as he licked the hollow of her throat. He moved to her ear nuzzling it, and she could hear him breathing heavily, raspy, as a low moan tore from his throat. His head shot straight up.

He looked at Joan shocked.

Tacey pointed to Joan.

"Tacey, that was your voice, not mine." Joan said to him in astonishment. She could see the look of confusion on his face, as his brow furrowed.

"Have you ever made a sound?" Joan asked him, almost unable to control her own excitement.

Tacey shook his head 'no'.

"Can you do it again?"

Tacey tried to duplicate the noise, but they heard nothing except a forceful exhalation. His expression of disappointment was heartbreaking for Joan. She wasn't ready to give up, he'd done it once; he could do it again.

"Sit down Tacey." Joan said a little sharper than she meant to as she pulled out a chair away from the table. Tacey sat down and she moved to stand between his legs. She lifted his chin with her hand and looked down at him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, and slid her lips to his neck, as he curled his huge hands around the sides of her thighs, kneading them softly. She ran her hand down his chest as she sucked lightly at his collar bone. She licked up his neck, and took his earlobe into her mouth as she cupped his crotch, when another moan tore from him, deeper and louder than the first. She jumped back and clapped her hands together, smiling brightly.

"See, I knew you could do it again." Joan said letting her excitement show.

Tacey could not have smiled any bigger or his cheeks would have cracked. He stood and grabbed Joan's hand practically dragging her from the kitchen up the stairs. She raced to catch up with him, as he went through the main hall, and then into the library. Rumpel sat at the wheel spinning when Tacey tore into the room heading to the bookshelf across from the windows. Joan watched as he skimmed over the book titles with his fingers.

"What are you looking for, maybe I can help?" Joan asked him.

Tacey went to the desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, wrote to Joan, and then gave it to her while he went back to the books.

'I'm looking for medical books, in depth, regarding muteness. I think I may have been wrong. When I awoke I could not speak, but I also experienced heaviness on the left side of my body. It took a long time for me to regain use of it properly.

I assumed I had always been mute, my vocal cords paralyzed. After what just happened in the kitchen I'm not so sure. It never dawned on me before, but I can mouth words, which means at one time I probably spoke. If the loss of my voice was neurological, due to the blow I took on the head, maybe it's not permanent. I don't even try to use my voice, haven't in years. God Joan, what if I just need to learn how to again. I would be able to speak.'

Joan went to the bookcase, and started looking herself, as Rumpel came over to them. He could see Tacey was on a mission.

"Tacey, what's wrong?" Rumpel asked.

"Tacey made a noise Rumpel." Joan told him, and then explained what they were looking for and how important it was.

"What can I do to help?" Rumpel asked him, and Tacey motioned for him to 'come here'.

Tacey started pulling books off the shelf, and piling them in Rumpel's arms.

Then he pointed to the desk, and Rumpel carried them over to the desk and laid them down, returning to Tacey for more. Tacey handed him a few more as well as Joan. Rumpel took them to the desk, as he saw Tacey go up to Belle's workroom. Rumpel was taken aback, he thought no one was allowed up their, he must have been wrong. Tacey came back down with another small stack of books, and sat down at the desk.

Rumpel realized he probably wouldn't be much help, and for the first time it really aggravated him that he was an uneducated man.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Rumpel asked.

Tacey scribbled down, 'muteness'.

Rumpel looked at the word and grabbed a book. He knew most of his letters and that it started with an 'M'. He started to go page by page, just looking for that word. Joan smiled to herself. She walked around the desk to Rumpel.

"Some books of this type have an index at the back of the book." She showed him the pages at the end of the book with lists of words.

"They are in alphabetic order, find the 'M's' and look for the word. If you find it, there is a corresponding number to direct you to the page. Find the page and lay it here for Tacey to read. If there is no index at the back stack it here." Joan directed him and showed him where to put the books. Rumpel started going through the books. Joan looked up to find Tacey smiling at her, warm and full of pride. She smiled back at him.

She walked over to Tacey and kissed him on the cheek, as she rubbed his back.

"I'm going to go back to the kitchen and bring up some breakfast for the both of you. I know you won't be going anywhere for awhile. Okay?"

Tacey nodded to her, thanking her without needing words, as his eyes said it all.

Tacey watched her leave the room, and shifted his gaze to Rumpel, watching as he looked intently at the book before him. It amazed him that in a matter of days how much his life had changed. He had a friend by his side, and a woman who seemed as crazy about him, as he was for her. He felt like a very lucky man who was just beginning to enjoy what life had to offer, and now his voice. Could it really be possible?

Rumpel handed him the book he had been looking at, open to a page with a small paragraph on muteness.

"Here's one," Rumpel said and moved on to the next book.

Tacey reached over and put his hand on Rumpel's arm, and Rumpel looked up at him. Rumpel understood.

"You're welcome," Rumpel said as he went back to his book. Tacey picked up the book in front of him and began his search.

Belle and Bae materialized outside of the kitchen door, and Bae stepped out of her embrace. Belle turned to go into the kitchen and felt Bae take her hand. She turned back to him, and could see he wanted to say something.

"What is it Bae?"

"I want to show you something." Bae told her as he led her around one of the outbuildings. Belle could see the small pen that had housed some animal at one time, now with a new resident.

"I thought it would be a safe place for Nero when he is outside, until he gets a little older."

Belle took in the small enclosure. The pen was completely surrounded by wooden slats tightly knitted together, that came up waist high, with a swinging wooden door. She didn't see any place that Nero could escape through, as she watched the pup run around happy to see Bae. Belle casually leaned down on the railing at the top of the fence, resting her forearms on it, folding her hands. Bae mimicked her stance standing next to her as she smiled to herself.

"Bae, are you happy here?" Belle asked him sincerely

"Yes, I can't imagine any other place I'd rather be, except for maybe back watching the dragon." He giggled, and bumped Belle's shoulder with his playfully.

She did the same right back.

"Bae there's going to come a point in time when you are going to have to tell your father about the deal you made with me."

"I know, I can feel it coming, he's not himself, but when things get hard he runs, instead of facing them." Bae told her honestly.

"I wish Bae that I had never made that deal with you, I took advantage of you, and your love for your father, for my own selfish reasons. It's done. I can not change it. The magic will hold me to our contract. It's what I do Bae. I help desperate people in need usually for my own gain, your deal just happened to be very personal to me. I satisfied my own wants and desires, instead of obtaining a material possession.

"Why did you do it Belle?"

She turned her head and looked him in the eye.

"I was lonely, and I thought you could bring some joy back into my life. I justified it by thinking that I could provide you a better life. I'm sorry."

"Please don't be, I'm not. Now that we are together I can not imagine my life without you. You have been better than a mother, and more than just a friend. I love you."

She looked at him stunned for a moment until she found her tongue.

"And I love you too Bae."

"When the time comes your father is not going to take this well, if my big reveal was any indication. You are what matters most to him, and he's not going to be happy, but we'll weather through it together."

"I wish he could see you like I do. I'm disappointed in him." Bae admitted.

"I am too Bae, to the point that I don't know that he is capable of being the man I thought he was. He has had a hard life Bae, and even though we may not like what he does sometimes, he is what his life has made him. Bae you are different, because he has tried so hard to pass on the good things in life to you. Love, understanding, a good work ethic, and I believe he has tried his best to provide for you, and raise you to be a good man. Being your father is the one thing I know your Papa takes pride in, even if it is the only thing. We can't fault him for that, he has given it his best, and done it alone Bae."

"I keep hoping, waiting for him to be the man I know is inside of him. I've seen it, he shows it in little pieces here and there when I wish he'd just tie them all together, and have a little faith in himself. He lets his fear and insecurity, get in the way." Bae said frustrated.

Belle put her arm around his shoulders.

"Yes, but he loves you Bae, remember he would have laid his life down for you. The love between you and your father, between parent and child is the truest love of all." Belle told him choking on her last words as tears stung her eyes.

Bae looked up at her and hugged her to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was thinking about my own parents." Belle said as a few tears fell.

"Where are they?"

"They died. My mother died when I was young, and my father in the ogre wars." Belle told him composing herself and drying her tears.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Now come on birthday boy, no more tears today."

Bae called Nero, and he leaned over to scoop him up, and followed Belle back to the kitchen.

Joan was in the kitchen preparing a tray for Tacey and Rumpel when Bae came barreling in laughing with Belle.

"Joan I saw and touched a dragon, a real dragon." He said excitedly.

"Where's Papa I can't wait to tell him all about it, he'll never believe it."

"He's upstairs in the library with Tacey." Joan said, as Bae took off upstairs.

Joan could not contain her excitement, and threw her arms around Belle and hugged her. Belle was stunned, but then hugged the woman back. Joan pulled back just enough to look into Belle's face.

"Tacey made a noise, using his voice." Joan told her practically busting with happiness.

"What, how," Belle questioned?

Joan let go of the woman and blushed.

"We were kissing, and he moaned out. He thought it was me, but it had come from him. He tried to do it again and couldn't. So I kissed him again, and he did the same thing deeper and louder. He thinks he may have been wrong about being mute. He and Rumpel are upstairs now combing through your medical books. Isn't this wonderful Belle, what if he can regain his voice again? Can you imagine how much happier he would be."

"Joan it would be a miracle. But I want to tell you, I have known Tacey for a long time, and I've never seen him as happy as he is now, since he met you. The voice would just be an added bonus."

Joan picked up the tray, and they headed to the library.

Belle walked in as Bae was retelling his tale to Rumpel in full animation. Rumpel beamed at the boy, as she caught his eye, and the smile he gave her made her stomach flutter. It was genuine and reached his eyes.

She drew closer to them and he spoke.

"I can't believe you took him to see an actual dragon." She froze afraid of his meaning.

"You object?" She asked him.

"No, of course not, I know Bae is perfectly safe with you. I am envious. I can imagine how thrilling it was. I don't think I'll be able to top that one dearie." He grinned at her playfully, and she almost saw the man she had grown so fond of, she had missed him.

"Well, I will take you sometime, if you can manage to behave yourself." She teased in return.

Rumpel felt his heart race a little, he saw Belle. Not the beauty, not the beast, just Belle. The quirky tilt of her head, the expression on her face, and her eyes danced. Granted the color was different, but the sparkle of mischief was there, and he found himself a little lost in their iridescence of gold and green. He also felt something else stir, and took a deep breath, as he felt his groin tighten.

She saw his expression change, as he gave her that crooked little grin of his, she knew that look, and felt the heat spread through her. Why did he have this effect on her?

"Tacey before you exhaust yourself looking through all of these, I want to take a look at your vocal cords." Belle moved to stand at his side as she put her hand around his thick neck. She closed her eyes peering inside of him and examined his throat the cords appeared normal but stretched tight, with no give to them. His voice box was intact, and she saw no visible nerve damage. She looked at him, and asked him to try to make the noise again. He tried several times, but nothing came out.

"Look, Tacey I know this is awkward, but I also know how important this is to you. Joan, I need you to kiss him again. I need to be able to see, and feel when it happens."

Joan felt herself blush, but got over it and walked up to Tacey. He gave her a strained look, embarrassed. Joan wasn't so sure this would work, or that she could even get him to relax enough in front of a crowd. Belle could sense his anxiety.

"Rumpel, why don't you take Bae down to eat, and feed Nero, and give us a minute?" Belle asked smiling at him. Rumpel could read between the lines, and told Bae to come on, as they left the library.

"Tacey, it's just me, and believe me no one could be happier for you, so just relax, you look more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Belle smiled up at him and saw his shoulders relax, then bowed her head and closed her eyes. Joan smiled at him, and wrapped her arm around his waist. He leaned down to kiss her. It was easier than he thought it would be to get lost in the moment. As soon as there lips touched Belle faded away. He deepened the kiss as Joan put her hand under his shirt sliding it up across his chest, and he moaned out. Joan tried to pull away from him, but he held her firmly in place, pulling her tightly against him, his tongue driving her mad as he moaned out again. He felt Belle let go of his throat, and he released his grip on Joan as she stepped back. He smiled at Joan and then turned a questioning look to Belle.

"Your vocal cords were vibrating, they are not paralyzed, but except for them being tight and maybe they have lost some of their function, I'm not really sure why you can't make noises, except in the heat of the moment. It's been so long since you have used your voice maybe you are out of practice. I have a very extensive medical encyclopedia, where I can usually find what I need when I have exhausted everything else. It has drawings and diagrams, and weighs a ton if you want to help me get it from my workroom." Belle told him, and he nodded.

Tacey followed Belle to the workroom as she pulled a large trunk out from under one of tables against the wall. She opened it and Tacey saw she was not kidding. The book, if you could call it that, was about two feet thick, very old, tattered and falling apart, just small enough to fit in the trunk. Tacey lifted the book out, and could not believe how heavy it was.

"Can you carry it or do you want me to transport it downstairs?"

Tacey shook his head and started for the library, as Belle followed. When Joan saw what he was carrying she cleared the books off of the desk for him, while he held the book. When she made enough room he sat it on the desk, and flexed his arms, to relieve the strain. Belle started to look through the book, and Tacey realized he couldn't read a word of it, in a language completely in small pictures that he didn't even recognize. He knew it wasn't Chinese. He tapped Belle and pointed to the book.

"It's a copy of an ancient Egyptian text in hieroglyphs from about 500B.C. They had extensive knowledge of the human body, probably due to the mummification process, and it contains some disturbing drawings. You're going to have to give me awhile to work through this. It's a very difficult language."

As Belle examined the large book, Tacey and Joan continued to read areas in some of the others, but did not find much information. Tacey began to think they might not find much of anything. Did that really matter? He could make noise. He heard it. He just needed to try, work and use the voice he had long forgotten. What did he have to lose?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rumpel and Bae headed to the kitchen, Nero wiggling in his arms to be let down. Bae set him down and the pup followed close behind. Once in the kitchen, Rumpel made Bae a plate of food and took it to the table. He combined a mixture of scraps for Nero, and set it on the floor. Rumpel took a seat at the table watching the boy.

"I owe you an apology for yesterday. I shouldn't have been so short with you, it wasn't you Bae it was me. I hope you know just how much I love you."

"I know you do Papa, and I love you too. I just did not like seeing you treat Belle that way, she deserves better from you. She has saved your life twice now, practically healed your leg, and I've seen the way she looks at you. I'm afraid you're going to drive her away, and blow it with her. Is that what you want?" Bae asked very seriously.

Rumpel couldn't help but sit there his mouth agape. He shut it, and drew back in his chair contemplating what Bae had said. When had his son grown the balls to tell him directly and insightfully, about his life? He was envious at Bae's directness and courage, it's as though he feared nothing. He was proud, as cowardly and indecisive as he might be at times, Bae was not.

"I am so proud of you Bae. You are things that I could never be, and you are turning into a fine man. I care about Belle, but she deserves better than what I could ever give her. She needs man who has a wealth of knowledge, spirit, and heart. I am none of those things Bae. I believe she did find herself loving me, before my reaction to her appearance, but I know she has become disenchanted.

I don't blame her, I blame myself, but it's happening again. I can feel it, the outside is fading, and before long I will drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. I think we should consider moving on and finding a place to start over, if we are not here perhaps she'll be able to find happiness."

Rumpel with a puzzled expression watched Bae put his head down and shake it.

"You know, if you weren't my father, I believe I could actually hit you for what you just said. Sometimes I don't understand you Papa. Belle likes you for who you are, not what you think she deserves. I think she sees the potential in you like I do, but your constantly dragging yourself through the mud. It gets old. Why don't you try to just accept who you are, be happy with who you are, and stop apologizing for it. Stand up and be a man not a mouse. You might find others will respect you more for it, and that you might even learn to like yourself."

"Bae, what has got into you? You've never talked to me like this, am I that much of a disappointment to you."

"Papa that's exactly what I'm talking about. No, you are not always, but you do things that disappoint me. You tell me you're proud of me, of the man that I am becoming. Papa that is because of you, you are the only one who has been there since the day I was born. Who else do you think taught me to be this way? Can't you see that? You should be proud not only of me, but yourself."

Rumpel couldn't help but just stare at his son. His gaze fell to the floor with a heavy sigh, got up from the table and fixed himself a plate of food. He wasn't the only one Belle was starting to have an influence over. He knew Bae was right. He stood at the counter, head hung down, as his hair fell across his eyes, gripping the edge until his knuckles were white. What did he really want? He wanted to stand tall and not feel like a worthless coward anymore. He wanted Bae to be proud to call him his father. He wanted to be a man worthy of Belle, one she would want to call her own. The self-loathing he put himself through wasn't getting him anywhere in life, it was time to try to make a change. He didn't even know where to start, but the worse that could happen is that he would look like a fool…too late. He chuckled to himself. He stood up straight, as he ran a hand through his hair sweeping it back from his face, pushing his shoulders back and holding his head up confidently. He could do this. He could have all that he wanted. It was time for him to try, no not just try, he would take it, make it happen, and never look back. A crooked smile crossed his face, as his dimple deepened, and made himself a silent promise, from now on he would walk tall.

Tacey put his hand on the ancient text Belle was reading, and then turned over the large cover to shut the book. He shook his head 'no' at her, and saw Belle's confused expression. He wrote for her and Joan.

'It doesn't matter. I don't need to know why. I just have to use my voice again, in time it will come back, I have faith. There's nothing else I can do.'

Tacey smiled at them both, feeling somewhat liberated and said, 'Thank you, both'. It was not even a whisper, just his lips moving, but it was a start.

"Why don't we head down to the kitchen? I don't know about anyone else but I'm starving." Belle told them. Joan picked up the barley touched tray, and they all headed to the kitchen.

Rumpel turned as they came into the kitchen, and couldn't help but smile at Belle. She made him feel like he could fly. She met his eyes and he saw a flicker of doubt, he knew full well he had hurt her, but he was not going to let it stop him. He wanted her to know just how she made him feel.

Belle saw Rumpel smiling at her as he had upstairs, she loved the way it reached his eyes, making the light dance. The sunlight coming through the window catching the highlights in his hair and she felt her pulse quicken. He was so handsome. If only he would always look at her that way and she felt herself falter. She didn't want to be hurt by him anymore.

Rumpel picked up the plate he had made for himself and took it to Belle.

"Sit down and eat love, I'll get you some tea."

Rumpel put the plate down at her spot at the table, and took the tray Joan had carried down. He looked down to see that Bae had finished his breakfast.

"Bae if you're done, why don't you take Nero outside for a bit, and let Joan sit down?" Rumpel said.

Bae got up and scooped up the pup taking him out the door. Rumpel made plates of food, and Joan took one for Tacey and herself. Rumpel steeped a fresh pot of tea, and brought it to the table with his own plate.

Everyone ate in silence, finally able to get to breakfast, with most of the morning already gone. Rumpel watched Belle, and she seemed deep in thought. He watched her brow furrow, and then it relaxed as she obviously dismissed it. He stretched opened his legs wider under the table to rest up against her knee. She looked over at him and their eyes met, her eyes swirling with color. He gave her a crooked grin, as if he knew their secret. She smiled back almost shyly, and looked down at her hand wrapped around the tea cup. The smile faded as she looked at her ugly hand wrapped around the delicate whiteness of the china. Rumpel knew, he had followed her eyes, and he felt it catch in his chest. He could not imagine how hard her circumstance had been to cope with. She had not knowingly chosen this path. She had wanted to save her family, her friends, her kingdom. Rumpel reached out and took her hand from around the cup, holding it in his, and brushing his thumb against the knuckles on the top of her hand softly. He leaned forward pulling her hand to his lips, as he gently kissed right above her knuckles, then he slowly turned her hand over kissing the inside of her wrist while stoking her palm with his thumb. She watched him entranced, his face, his lips, and the reverence they paid her. She felt sparks fly from her wrist up her arm, and a heat and tightness rise from her aching core. He felt her squeeze her legs together under the table, and let her see on his face, a look that showed he could easily devour her right here on the table, hungry and wanting. Belle looked away and blushed, he thought, her skin didn't redden, but he could see a distinct difference in the shading, it darkened. She pulled her hand away and took another sip of the hot tea, trying to fight down the urge to reach under the table and cup his crotch just to feel his hot hardness.

"What kind of cake did you decide to make, for Bae?" Belle asked Joan.

Belle looked across the table and found she was not the only one distracted. Joan blushed, as she realized Belle had asked her something. Tacey had been sitting so close her mind had wondered into dangerous territory. She could smell the wonderful scent of his body, and his thigh pressed right up against hers was setting her on fire. He had reached under the table casually stroking her right thigh, covering it with his large hand, and giving it a squeeze. She didn't know how she managed to even eat anything.

After kissing Joan in the library, all Tacey wanted to do was throw the woman over his shoulder and take her upstairs to his bed, feeling her squirm beneath him as he gave her something to really smile about.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask me?" Joan said finding her voice.

"Did you decide what kind of cake to make Bae?" Belle asked.

"I forgot to even ask Rumpel in all the excitement. What kind of birthday cake would Bae like?" Joan asked Rumpel.

"I don't think we have ever had a birthday cake, but I'm sure Bae would be thrilled with the thoughtfulness of one. What kind can you make?" Rumpel aske simply.

"I have a vanilla cream cake, that is filled with a rich pudding, a nice spice cake, but I would really like to make something special, like I make for my sister on her birthday, but I don't have the ingredients here." Joan told them.

"I'm sure I could take us to town, for you to get them, or maybe Tacey would like to take you. If Rumpel doesn't mind we could invite your father and sister to join us. Bae might like having someone around his own age." Belle said smiling.

"I know Bae would love that, and it would give him the opportunity to make a friend. If I get it started I could roast a ham for supper, with all the fixings." Rumple added.

Tacey knocked on the table, his mouth now watering at that thought of a roasted ham made by Rumpel. 'Yes' he tried to push out forcefully, and at least got a squeak to everyone's surprise. Tacey smiled at himself, he knew he could do this, and found everyone laughing and he imagined the day he would also be able to laugh with gusto.

'I'll take Joan to town.' He attempted to say. He felt just a rush of air, with a few guttural noises, but everyone watching him at the table had understood.

"I assume it will be a late evening, do you both plan on staying here tonight? I love having the company. We can easily find room for your father and sister also." Bell told them honestly.

"I'd love to stay, I feel like a queen sleeping in that bed." Joan giggled.

Tacey looked at Joan and nodded. He wasn't going anywhere as long as she was just in the next room. He wanted to turn the heat up tonight anyway. He was looking forward to having her to himself today. He just didn't know if he could keep his hands of her, she had left him with a semi all morning.

"We should go soon then so I can get back to make the cake." Joan said, looking forward to a nice long ride alone with Tacey.

Tacey nodded in agreement. Then stopped himself and said 'yes', with a squeak.

Joan smiled at his effort. Belle watched the two, so happy for Tacey, Joan was the perfect fit, and Belle really liked her, she would have Tacey eating out of her hand. Belle couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"Joan don't let him slide by, make him use that voice, I think in time, once the vocal cords have been exercised, it should only get better and better." Belle told Joan.

"I won't, and you are forbidden to write anything anymore." Joan said to him sternly, with a hint of a smile. He just smiled at her with a mischievous grin.

Joan stood up and said she would be back in a few minutes, and then they could leave, as she headed upstairs. Tacey couldn't help but watch her, taking in her nice shapely rear. He shook his head, and grinned. He felt like one big raging hormone.

He stood up stretching and looked at Rumpel, making sure he had his attention.

'Do you need anything?' Tacey mouthed as he heard and felt a crack from his throat. He reached up putting a hand to his throat at the discomfort, and picked up the cup he had been drinking from and took a sip of tea.

"I don't need anything form town. Are you alright?" Rumpel asked.

Tacey nodded, and then frustrated at himself said 'Yes'. He could feel it pull as he said it, but it had even been audible, or at least somewhat.

"Belle is there anyway the strain of Tacey trying could make it worse?" Rumpel asked feeling for his friend.

Belle chuckled.

"Worse than what, not speaking at all? I'm sure for awhile it's going to hurt and be uncomfortable, you have went so long without it, but I think you should push it, and keep trying. Joan is right, no more writing, and try to remember to speak instead of nods and gestures. I know you can do it Tacey." Belle said to Tacey.

"I know." He said with a whisper and a wince, as he took another sip of tea.

Tacey walked outside to hitch up the horse.

Bae was playing with the pup, as he saw Tacey come outside, and walk to the stable. Bae picked up the pup and was headed that direction when Joan came outside.

"Are you leaving?" Bae asked.

"We are going to run into town." Joan told him.

"Can I go?" Bae asked.

Joan looked at the boy for a minute, and knew she couldn't say no. It was Bae's birthday.

"It's alright with me, but you need to check with Tacey and get permission from your father." Joan told him.

Bae ran to the stables, and asked Tacey if he could go with them. Tacey could also not tell the boy no, and chuckled to himself as the Bae took off to get Rumpel's permission. He wasn't sure if Rumpel would allow it after the last trip.

Bae flew into the kitchen like a hurricane, trying to catch his breath, and then asked Rumpel if he could go.

"What do you think?" Rumpel asked Belle, concerned about Bae going without him or Belle.

"I think it would be alright. They will watch after him, and he has the ring. Bae if anything should happen and you need me, you know what to do?" Belle asked Bae.

"I know, and I will call you if there is a problem, I promise." Bae told them.

"Alright Bae, but I want you to be careful, no foolishness. You are to listen to Tacey and Joan." Rumpel told him a little sternly, worried that this may not be a good idea. Belle could see Rumpel was worried about letting him go, and she placed her hand on his arm, and squeezed, looking into his eyes.

"He'll be alright, you'll see, but I want to go out and talk to Joan and Tacey, and make sure they know he is to be watched. I don't want him wondering around by himself." Belle told him as reassurance.

She walked out with Bae as Tacey was hitching the horse up to the wagon.

Joan sat up in the front of the wagon, waiting. Belle walked over to her so they were close enough for only her to hear.

"Joan, are you sure you don't mind Bae going? Rumpel is worried about him, especially after the last trip to town."

"He'll be fine Belle, and we don't mind. I will not let him out of my sight, and pretend he is my own. We will not be there long. Tell Rumpel not to worry."

Belle watched as Bae put Nero into his pen for safe keeping, and then headed for the wagon. She met him at the back and opened her arms to him. He slid into them to hug her, and she leaned down whispering in his ear.

"You call me if you need me for anything, and I want you to be careful."

"I will Belle, I promise." He gave her a final squeeze, and then pulled away and got into the back of the wagon.

Tacey smiled at Belle, and climbed up next to Joan, and gave the reins a shake as they left. Belle stood there for a moment and watched until they rounded the corner.

Belle went back into the kitchen the aroma of ham filling the air as Rumpel seared the ham to trap in the juices before putting it on the spit.

"How long will it take to cook?" Belle asked him.

"It should be done in about 5 or 6 hours, but it will also need time to rest. Did you talk to them?"

"Joan told me to tell you not to worry, and that she wouldn't let him out of her sight."

Belle could see he was worried. She walked up to stand in front of him, and he lifted his chin to gaze into her eyes. She reached up and swept his hair back, letting her fingers comb through it. She so loved the feel of his silky hair. She smiled at him, careful not to show her teeth, and brought her hand down to stroke his cheek. She watched as he licked his lips, as he stared at her.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and then closed his eyes when she cupped his cheek, as he nuzzled her palm.

"Belle," he whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, pressing her against his body. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, intoxicated by the smell of patchouli from her skin. He kissed her softly, pulling at her bottom lip with his own, nibbling it. The tip of his tongue teased her lips, begging to be let in, as she opened her mouth to him. His tongue met hers, soft and warm and wet. He pulled back, and she made a disheartened sound not wanting the kiss to end, as he placed his cheek against hers, whispering in her ear.

"Belle you don't have to hold back anymore, love. I want you to lose yourself this time, and feel what I'm feeling."

Her arms slipped around his neck, then gripped tightly, as he brought his lips back to hers and kissed her deeply. His tongue searching, finding, and dancing with hers, and then he raked his tongue against the roof of her mouth. Belle moaned into his open mouth, eyes closed consumed by fire, as she kissed him passionately. His hunger devoured her mouth, hard and urgent, and Belle just held on, running her fingers through the back of his hair pulling it in her own oblivion. Rumpel pulled his lips away, resting his forehead against hers, as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Rumpel chuckled softly, and she could feel his warm breath against her lips, so close, so intimate.

"What?" She whispered.

"So that is what I have been missing, I don't ever want you to hold back again. Promise me you won't Belle."

"I promise."

He pulled his head back to look at her, her eyes now a dark brown filled with desire.

"I love your eyes Belle. I can't help but get lost in them. I feel like they can see right through me into my soul."

"They can Rumpel." Bell said softly as she gave him a wicked grin.

"Then I'm in trouble. I'm glad you can't read my mind." He gave her his cock-eyed smile that made his dimples show.

"Who said I couldn't?" She said seriously.

Rumpel's smile faltered.

"You can read my mind?" He whispered.

She smiled at him slowly.

"No, I can't. Sometimes I can sense a feeling or emotion, but I can't read your mind unless we were connected. I would have to actually join my mind to yours, and it would be very painful for you."

"Good, you would blush at some of the thoughts I have about you." He smiled as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and released her."

"Oh really, they are probably no worse then mine Rumpel." She grinned at him mischievously.

She saw him lick his lips, before he turned away from her and went to turn the ham on the spit. Belle cranked the pump to fill the sink with water for dishes, and then began to clear the table.

"I can do that Belle."

"I'm fine, you're busy, and I'm looking forward to tasting your roasted ham, but everything you make is delicious. You are such a wonderful cook."

He couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"Thank you. I especially love the fact that I have a well stocked pantry at my disposal. It makes things much easier. I enjoy cooking, always have, but I love cooking for you, dearie."

"Why?"

"Because, no matter what I make love, you seem to appreciate it. Does wonders for my ego." He turned and watched as she carried the last of the dishes to the sink.

He finished with the ham, and came to stand behind Belle, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned into her, brushing his lips against the side of her neck, exposed to him.

She could feel his hot body pressed against her backside. His soft lips, warm on her neck sending shivers up her spine. He moved his way up to her ear, the hair on his chin dragging across her skin with such contrast to his lips. She moaned as she gripped the side of the sink.

"Rumpel," she whispered breathlessly. She could feel the hairs on her body standing on end, as she felt a hot wetness gather between her legs. He was driving her crazy. He nuzzled her neck, licked and tugged at her ear gently with his teeth. She heard his ragged breathing in her ear, and felt his hardness pressed up against her backside, and instinctively pushed back rubbing herself against him. He growled out, thick and husky.

"Can't you just magic these clean?" His brogue was breathlessly pleading to her.

"Why, what did you have in mind?"

His breath hot against her neck he whispered in her ear.

"We could go up to the library and get comfortable. You could read to me, my Belle." The emphasis he put on the last word made her core harden and throb, and Belle squeezed her legs together tightly to try to provide some relief.

With a wave of her hand the kitchen was put to rights, and she felt Rumpel smile against her neck.

"I'll take that as a yes dearie." Rumpel unwound his arms from around her and stepped away. She turned to him, and took the hand he held out to her, interlacing their finger together as he started towards the library. Rumpel was positive that Belle was aware of the fact that he had more than being read to on his mind. He smiled to himself. He knew exactly what was in store for his little Belle. He was long overdue in returning a favor.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Belle followed Rumpel, holding his hand, as she felt her palms begin to sweat. She wasn't the only one, and she smiled to herself. She knew very well that reading to Rumpel would be short lived. She could feel the heat growing in her abdomen and lower, to a place that no one, save her, had ever touched. The thought made her stomach flutter. She might just die, if it was going to feel anything like what she experienced in the kitchen. She felt as though the world had turned black, and swept her away in the torrent of a storm, spinning, dizzy, and breathless.

Rumpel pulled Belle along trying his best to gather every bit of courage he could muster, to not bolt for the door. He wanted Belle in his arms, crying out his name. He wanted to be able to please her, and that was where he felt the nerves begin to surface. He was not exactly a man of worldly experience. In the past his lovemaking had not been love at all, a right as a husband, and a consummation of marriage. It had been brief, and to the point with no thought of foreplay. Although he had never asked her directly, he prayed silently that she was also green, and would take no notice if he fumbled.

They entered the library, and Belle and Rumpel could feel the anxiety and tension building. Rumpel stopped in front of the fire, and turned to Belle. He brought her hand up to his lips, and gently kissed the inside of her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers. He could see the desire that mirrored his own, and let out a deep breath.

"What are you going to read me love?" He asked as he slowly lowered her hand and let go.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Surprise me." A slow cocked eye grin crossed his face, bringing out his cute little dimple, making her heart flutter. God help her, how would she ever be able to concentrate on a book.

Belle went over to the bookcase, she had no idea what he would enjoy. She considered some of the Homeric poems, or perhaps The Canterbury Tales, but decided against it and chose Beowulf. She thought to herself that Bae would enjoy this story. She turned to find Rumpel stretched out on one of the chaise lounges. He legs falling to either side, enhancing the visual of his leather clad crotch. She smiled to herself and made her way over to sit at the foot. He reached out and took her hand pulling her to him.

"The idea was to get comfortable, remember. Come and lean against me love, that way I can see what you're reading. I might learn a thing or two."

Belle stood back up and then moved to sit in front of him. She positioned herself partially flush against the right side of his body, as he put his arm around her, with some support from the arm of the chaise. The lounger was easily big enough to accommodate them both. Leaning into him, she turned her head slightly and rested the side of her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent of soap, leather, and she giggled to herself, ham of all things. She put down the book, and brought her hand up to rest on his chest just below his neck.

"What's so funny?" He asked her quietly.

"I can smell the ham on your skin from where you prepared it. You smell good enough to eat, Rumpel." He tightened his arm around her as the vision of Belle licking the length of him ran through his mind. He shifted against her, as his pants were starting to choke the life out of his hardening prick.

She could hear the rumble of his chest when he chuckled softly in her ear, sending a tingling sensation down her spine.

"Is that what you have in mind dearie?" He asked in a husky brogue.

"I was so nervous coming up here; I didn't think that far ahead."

He rested his cheek against her forehead, and she felt him smile.

"So was I love, I'm not exactly a man with a lot of experience, and I want to be able to please you Belle."

"You do Rumpel, sometimes I feel like I'm going to burst into flames."

She felt him smile again.

"I feel the same way. I wish I could put into words what you do to me, even with just a smile."

She pressed her lips against his warm neck, kissing him, sliding them up to his jaw line as she heard him moan out in approval. He brought up his left hand to her chin, tipping her face up to capture her lips with his. The warm pressure, intent on more, he parted his lips to let the tip of his tongue slide across her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, nibbling it, before diving into her, wet and inviting . He cupped her cheek, caressing it softy with his thumb. She was sweet, the taste of honey and tea, and he deepened the kiss, tightening his hold upon her. He stroked his tongue along hers, and felt her shiver, as he smiled into her mouth. He felt his heart race at the way she responded to his touch. She boldly kissed him in return, her tongue dancing with his, and he groaned out into her mouth, when she raked her tongue across the roof of his. His hand on her cheek became insistent, pulling her face away from him, as he slid his lips over the side of her chin and down her neck. Her body reacted on its own, as she arched her neck to give him access. His lips burnt their way down her throat as his hand moved to her hair, tugging at the braid, and wrapping it around his hand. His tongue licked the crook of her neck, as he turned his body, pressing into her.

"Rumpel," she moaned out. Her right hand slid through his hair, to grasp it in her fist, as he manipulated her body. His lips settled on her collar bone, where they sucked and worried her flesh, and he could feel her grip in his hair tighten, her breath now heavy. His hand released her braid, sliding down the opposite side of her neck, and down, until it grazed over the swell of her breast. He cupped it in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the now hard nipple straining under the fabric, as she groaned. He pinched the stiff peak causing her to gasp.

"Do you like that my Belle?" He asked her in a husky voice that made her nipple throb, as he teased it with his fingers. He sucked her ear lobe into his mouth, chewing on it, as he continued to stoke the hard little peak. His hand moved to the laces of her bodice, as he loosened it, to slip his hand inside to touch her warm soft flesh. She pushed her breast into his hand when he cupped up, kneading it, and let his thumb slide over the pebble hard nipple. Her head was tilted away from him, but he raised his head just in time to see her bite on her bottom lip, before he pulled the front of the bodice down exposing the tip to his mouth. When he touched the hard little bud with his tongue, she cried out, and held his head to her breast, as he swirled his tongue around it, before sucking into his mouth. She felt an explosion of heat stretch across her chest, as it tightened. He nipped at the peak with his teeth and she cried out his name, "Rumpel," as she felt him smile against her skin.

Rumpel felt as though he couldn't get close enough, the sounds of her obvious pleasure, and her squirming body beneath him, had him so hot. He wanted so much to just undo his pants, and spread her legs, sinking his throbbing cock into her, but he knew that was not his intention, and as much as it pained him, he was going to have it his way this time.

He increased the pressure on her nipple, sucking hard, as he felt her move her pinned arm under and around him to cling to his back. He could feel her claws resting on the silk of his shirt. He moved back up to her neck, the cold air on her exposed nipple, a stark contrast to his hot mouth, sending shivers down her spine, as goosebumps pricked her flesh while he kneaded the other breast. When he reached her ear, he licked around the edge with the tip of his tongue, as his breath blew against it when he spoke to her softly. His voice was a thick husky brogue filled with desire.

"Belle, my Belle, I remember that night in my bed, when I was at the mercy of your hands, lost, not able to control myself, as you manipulated my body."

He sucked gently at the skin just below her ear as his hand moved lower to her abdomen, stroking her belly before sliding lower.

"I remember how overwhelmed I felt, when you burned my flesh, and now my love, I'm going to show you exactly what you did to me." He whispered as his hand cupped her, squeezed her sex through her dress, as she rose her hips against him, crying out his name, "By gods Rumpel."

He slid his hand down her thigh, grabbing the hem of her dress, and sliding it up her legs. He could see the white shear stockings she wore, held up by blue lace garters, as he bunched her dress up higher around her waist. He let his hand slide over the white underpants that covered her, and she moaned out when his hand touched her there.

She was panting, unable to catch her breath, as he rubbed her sex from the top of her mound, to deeply between her legs, up and down, increasing the pressure. She was on fire, and rubbed herself against his hand, brazenly. The throbbing was almost unbearable.

"Rumpel please," she cried!

"Please what my Belle, open your legs wide for me, and tell me what you want?" His husky voice teased her, as he moved his body more to her side, to give her room to do as he asked. He could feel the wetness seep through her underpants, as he dug his fingers insistently up and down over her. He pressed into her wetness, feeling it give against the tip of his fingers, as he pushed a little inside of her, and felt her claws puncture his shirt, digging into the flesh of his back. He never realized that pain could motivate him, but he felt her come undone in his arms.

"Rumpel touch me, please touch me!" She begged him as he smiled against her neck, licking and nibbling her.

He eased the tips of his fingers out, and dragged his thumb up her center, hard, and he could feel her shaking. He slipped his hand under the waistband of her underpants, moving over her hot slit as his middle finger separated the folds, finding the nub of her core, hard and swollen. Belle screamed out dragging her claws down Rumpel's back, as he bit into her neck. His finger teased her, moving in deliciously slow circles around her hard button, then he pinched it between his fingers, and she thrust into him. The way her body moved against him, the sounds she made excited him, and from a dark place inside of him something broke.

His lips pressed to her ear, he growled at her.

"Tell me what you feel Belle. Tell me how much you want my touch. I feel you my love. I can hear you. I'm going to strip you down to nothing, like you did to me that night."

His fingers moved down her soaked slit to slide his middle finger inside of her as her ass rose up off the chaise. He moved his other arm under her arm, to find her exposed hard nipple, as he teased and twisted it, his mouth sucking on her neck, as his finger moved in and out, just penetrating her opening, while he rapidly rubbed her clit hard with his thumb.

Belle was gone, all that remained was her body and the sensations he was creating. She grabbed at him and the arm of the chaise, digging her claws into it, ripping the fabric. Her body no longer her own, she arched and wiggled beneath his hand, unable to stay still. His body and arm held her in place. She panted for air, whimpered and cried for him.

He inserted another finger into her, stretching her, careful not to push into her too far, he was saving that for another part of him, and the thought almost killed him. Feeling her hot wetness around him was hurting him, but he wanted this to be for his Belle. He curled his digits inside of her adding thickness as he fucked her tightness, raking the walls inside of her, as he stroked her hard swollen nub relentlessly.

"This is how I dream of you love, undone in my arms. I want to watch you as you did me. I want to see your eyes, the look on your face, as you cum for me. I know you're close, I can feel you soaking my fingers, and when you're done I can't wait to taste you." He bit her neck after his last word, and she screamed out.

She tried to find her voice, but she felt as if her body were stacked sheets of glass, being shattered all at once.

"Rumpel…..Rumpel…Rumpel," the words tore from her lips, each one, as if more painful than the last.

He didn't stop, but only increased the speed of his fingers moving in and out of her. He pulled his hand away from her breast, and moved it back from under her arm, to reach up and grab the back of her neck with his hand.

His thick brogue filled the room as he commanded her.

"Look at me. Look at me Belle. I want to watch you as I make you cum hard."

She opened her tightly shut eyes, when he increased the pressure on her neck with his fingers. She looked at him, his eyes dark brown with intensity, searching hers. His breath caught in his chest, when he saw that her eyes were almost completely black with desire, need, and a want for release. He watched her, mesmerized, as her face contorted as if in pain, and he felt her tighten around his fingers and begin to spasm. Her mouth flew open in an "O".

"That's it cum for me love, you feel so good around me! Cum for me Belle!"

She screamed out into him as he overtook her mouth with his, swallowing her outcries of pleasure and release. Her body bucked against him, and he pressed his body onto hers, holding her down. His eyes open, he watched the tears run down the side of her cheeks from the corners of her eyes. He gently kissed away her tears as she gasped for air. His hand relented, using just his middle finger to circle inside of her, as her sex gripped him and let go repeatedly, as the spasms died down, and with feather touches he moved his thumb gently around her engorged nub. He kissed her softly on the lips, and down over her chin and neck, as he settled next to her once again. He listened to her raspy breathing, and slid his hand out of her underpants, and up to his mouth. He licked her wetness from them, savoring the taste of her, and knew that one taste of his little Belle would never be enough. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, as she once again settled into the crook of his neck.

"Are you alright love?" He asked her quietly.

Words were beyond Belle at that point, and she simply nodded her head.

"I would ask if you enjoyed it, but I'm pretty certain I know the answer to that."

Belle playfully slapped his chest, and he grinned to himself. He was very happy with himself, and knew he had pleased her, and then some. He could not help the chuckle that escaped him.

"I feel like the life has been sucked out of me, but it feels so wonderful at the same time." Belle whispered finally finding her voice.

"I know exactly how you feel love." He kissed her forehead.

Belle reached down between them, and cupped his crotch, as his breath caught. The front of his pants felt as if they were about to split. He reached down and removed her hand, as he brought it up to his mouth to kiss her fingertips, and then placed her hand over his beating heart. Confused, she didn't understand why he had pulled her hand away.

"You don't want me to touch you?" She asked trying to understand why he had stopped her.

"Not this time love, I wanted this to be for you alone, but I think I enjoyed it as much as you did." Rumpel laughed.

"Belle, look at me love."

Belle lifted her face to gaze into his eyes, as he looked down at her in his arms.

"Do you love me, Belle?" He asked her quietly.

She wasn't sure what to say, in the heat of the moment she wanted so much to tell him that she did, but there was a part of her that held back.

He could see it in her eyes, and he understood, as he watched a flicker of doubt cross her face.

"Belle, it's alright love. I understand. We may have been there once, I think, but I destroyed that for us, and I am so sorry. You are what I want Belle, not just now, but forever, or as long as you'll have me. I am falling in love with you all over again. I can feel it with every part of my heart and soul, if you'll have it. I believe you are too, but we are just not quite there yet. We have all the time in the world, and there is no rush. I want you more than words can say. I want to make you mine, and feel you complete me, but when the time is right."

She watched as tears started to form in his eyes. She could feel his heart racing under her hand, beating loudly for her.

"I want it all this time around, love, a wife, a family with you. I want to do it right this time Belle. When the time comes we'll know, and I won't just be the first man that you have had, I want to be the last, and for a lifetime." Rumpel told her stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Belle felt the tears sting her eyes, and her heart ache at his words, could there have been anything more loving and heartfelt, then what he had said at that moment. She saw in his eyes that he was determined, confident, that this was to be the way of things, there life together. In that moment she wanted to tell him that she loved him, could not imagine that this feeling would ever change. She tipped her face up to him, lifting her hand from his chest to pull his head down to her, as she brushed across his lips softly with hers.

"I am falling in love with you Rumpel, and I know I want this to be forever too. I want a life with you and Bae, our family, together for always." She smiled at him, and he could see the emotion she felt, and knew that this between them was real, and worth waiting for, to be cherished, and for all time.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Sorry readers, but I needed a bit of a breather, you can only burn the candle at both ends for so long, before it catches up to you. Thank you for all the wonderful comments, and continued support, you give my writing purpose.

Chapter 21

Belle lay there in Rumpel's arms content, afraid the spell would somehow break if she moved. He had smoothed her dress down, and she felt him stroking her back softly, his breathing soft and even, almost hypnotic.

"Belle I hate to even move, but I need to go check and turn the ham on the spit or it will burn." Rumpel told her softly.

"What if I say no, and keep you here forever?" She said playfully, as she tightened her arm around him that had been draped across his stomach.

Rumpel chuckled, and she loved the way it made his chest rumble.

"Then you will have to explain to Tacey why the ham was burnt to a crisp."

"Alright, alright, wouldn't want to interfere with his appetite, but I think Joan has replaced his love for food, or at least made it a close second."

"He likes her. It's nice to see him smiling, and happy." Rumpel was happy for his new found friend.

"They make a good pair, she compliments him. I think they will do well together." Belle observed.

Rumpel removed his arm from around Belle, and started to sit up, when Belle groaned out her displeasure.

He cocked his head to look back at her, giving her that sexy grin of his, his hair falling over his eyes. Belle reached up pushing the silky strands back away from his face.

"You are so handsome."

"Belle, I'm not, but thank you. I'm glad you think of me as handsome. It does wonders for my ego." Rumpel wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she gave his shoulder a shove, nearly sending him to the floor, as he laughed heartily.

"Well, your ego could use a boost sometimes. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you."

"You know dearie, Bae said something along those lines to me. I am trying Belle, I really am."

"I know you are Rumpel. I can see it. Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow."

Rumpel leaned back and pressed his lips to hers gently, amazed that he felt like he had the world in the palm of his hand.

Her eyes never left his, and she felt her heart flutter, as their lips touched. He pulled away and stood up, leaving her there to watch him as he left the library. With a wave of her hand she was in her bedchamber. She freshened up and changed dresses, smiling to herself at the thoughts of Rumpel that ran through her mind.

She suddenly felt a cold chill crawl up her spine as the hair stood up on the back of her neck. Oh no, she thought, not now, she was not sure she could bury and hide her feelings for Rumpel, and prayed silently that he would stay in the kitchen. She transported herself to the foyer just as the double door swung open, to reveal Regina.

"Flimsy locks Belle." Regina stated with a dramatic wave of her hand. The Evil Queen headed for the library, the swish of her long black silk gown sounded like a hissing snake as it dragged across the stone floor. Belle did not appreciate her uninvited guest, making herself at home, but followed her into the library. Regina turned to her, as her blood red lips turned into an evil smile.

"I have a deal to discuss, a certain mermaid. She seems to be giving poor Ursula some trouble." Belle knew that any sympathy from those disgusting red lips was simply an act.

"I'm not dealing today. What do I care if Ursula finds herself unable to take care of her own problems? If you're here on her behalf, then there is also something in it for you." Belle told her with distain.

"Are you angry with me? What is it this time? Belle, I'm surprised in you, we sisters of the realm must stand together if we are to maintain control of this world." Regina practically snarled.

"Sisters, hah, I think not, you know very well that I stand apart. The people of this world could use a little less of your so-called control. Oh come now, drop the act Regina. You think I haven't heard of your failed attempt to be rid of Snow White, with that inefficient sleeping curse that you got from Maleficent. All curses can be broken, and you chose one that had already failed for Maleficent. Why did you think it would work so easily for you? Ursula has obviously given you another option, but at a price, and it happens to be something only I can provide." Belle laughed shaking her head.

Belle moved to stand in front of Regina, her eyes cold, black and hard, as she sharpened her tongue.

"I'm not interested. Why don't you do the thing you do best, and just rip the heart from her chest? Wouldn't that serve your revenge better, to get your hands a little bloody in the process? Curses are not your forte. You haven't the wit or the patience to create something so intricate." Belle told her smugly.

Regina's face, a wall of stone, turned her lips up in an evil smile that spread across her face slowly, with her own words to cut.

"My, my, don't we have our panties in a twist today. What's wrong, still haven't succeeded in getting that dumb brute you hang out with into your bed yet."

Belle felt her skin burn, as her anger started to seethe.

"You're Majesty, only you would be so vile in thought to think that sex was the only thing a man was good for."

"Belle when are you going to realize the pleasures you could have at your fingertips, with the wave of your hand, men are such simple creatures, but they can prove themselves to be a very useful distraction. "

"We're done. I have other business to attend to." Belle told Regina dismissively.

"Fine, I have other calls to make." Regina turned to leave the library as Rumpel walked in carrying a tray of tea. He froze when he saw Regina, and his eyes darted to Belle, as she placed her finger over her lips 'be quiet' she pleaded with her eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here now, a new little plaything perhaps?" Regina's voice dripped with innuendo.

"A simple acquisition from one of my more recent deals, but this one has at least proved useful in the kitchen. You may leave the tea by the fire and then return to your duties." She said to Rumpel in a cold commanding voice. He said not a word, and did as Belle asked. If he was shocked at her coldness, he didn't show it, and Belle was glad of this. She did not want to give Regina any ammunition to use against her. The cold conniving bitch would do anything to get her hands on Belle's power, taking sheer joy in watching her suffer in some unimaginable way.

Regina's dark eyes danced as she circled Rumpel. He kept his head down, thank God, not meeting her gaze. Rumpel watched through downcast eyes as she moved around him, inspecting him, and he felt like a piece of cattle at market. She reached out her hand, sliding it over his backside, then squeezed his cheek.

Rumpel flinched.

"Well, he may not be much to look at, but he does have at least on nice asset." Regina cackled at her own play on words.

Belle, trying to remain in control, knew if Regina did not leave now she would rip off those hands that had dared to touch him. Belle felt the bile rise in her throat.

"Leave the poor old man alone Regina, he has work to do, but if you find him to your liking you can have him once his debt is repaid. I'm sure you can find some way for him to serve you." Belle said trying to appear bored with the conversation.

"That won't be necessary, I prefer my servants to have a little more meat." Regina said to Belle's delight. She seemed to take no further notice of Rumpel.

"Return to the kitchen please." Belle told Rumpel, and he side stepped Regina and left the library. Rumpel felt sick, and could hear the evil woman's laughter float through the corridor as he headed back to the kitchen.

Regina shook her head.

"You simply have no taste Belle. That one wasn't even worth looking at. Maybe I should send you a real man to show you what fun they can be."

"Don't bother. You may feel the need to whore yourself out, to attempt to fill that black heart of yours, but I'm not interested. I prefer my solitude, and I'd appreciate it if you'd be on your way." Belle cut into her coldly.

"Forgive me for trying to help out a friend in need." Regina stated with a flourish of her hand.

Belle laughed.

"We are not friends, and I am far from in need of anything you could possibly offer."

"You're turning into a bitter bitch Belle."

Belle's evil smile spread across her face.

"I learned it from the best, you're majesty." Belle gave a low bow.

Regina's smile faltered and she whipped around, leaving the library, and through the doors from which she came as they slammed behind her.

Belle grabbed the back of the chair in front of her to steady herself. She felt something inside that disturbed her. When you love nothing, you have nothing to lose, but now things have changed. She had Rumpel and Bae, and the thought of Regina using either one of them to bring her to her knees, made her sick with dread. She had not really considered that just by association, she could be putting them both in danger. Regina hated to see anyone happy, and would destroy it simply for spite, but with Belle, Regina would be after her power. How was she going to explain this to Rumpel? She had been callous and cruel, and she hoped he would be able to understand.

Rumpel sat at the table in the kitchen staring into his tea, tracing the rim of the chipped cup with his thumb. He didn't know what to make of what had happened upstairs. Belle had acted like he meant nothing to her, and he hated how that felt. That woman, she made him feel like a piece of meat, ready to be devoured. She reeked and smelled like a whore, and it made him feel sick when she touched him. Belle had all but offered him to that vile woman.

Belle entered the kitchen and came to stand behind his chair. She put her hands on his shoulders, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Rumpel, I'm so sorry, please forgive me for what I just put you through."

"You care to tell me what that was all about dearie." Rumpel said softly.

She knew she had hurt him, and she moved around to look at him.

"Rumpel look at me."

His eyes met hers and she could see the hurt there. It stabbed at her heart.

"I was not expecting to her to drop by, and to be honest with you, I had not really prepared myself to answer questions about you, or us. The Evil Queen, Regina, is just that evil to the core. We have dealings from time to time, but she would love nothing more than to bring me to my knees, and take my power for herself, or at least be rid of me. She is deceitful and underhanded and I was afraid if she knew how I felt about you, that she would be devising a plan to use you to get to me. I could never live with myself if something happened to you or Bae, because of your association with me. If she knew about us, she would stop at nothing to destroy our happiness."

"I understand Belle, but I don't have to like it. It was as if I meant nothing to you dearie. You even offered me to her. What happened to do the brave thing and bravery will follow?"

"Rumpel there's a big difference in being brave, and being foolish. She is my enemy. Maybe I handled the situation poorly, I was not expecting to be confronted by Regina today, but I don't think she even suspects that I have feelings for you."

"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't you made that crystal clear. It hurt me love."

Belle took his hand and pulled him up out of the chair. She wrapped her arm around his waist, as she brought up her other hand to brush the hair back from his face, and then cupped his cheek. She met his warm brown eyes, and wished she could take it back. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

"I'm sorry Rumpel, it won't happen again. I'm just afraid to put you and Bae at risk." Bell said tenderly as her eyes filled with tears.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I love you." She whispered, her voice choking with emotion.

"I don't want to live without you, either of you. Today was the first time I realized that by being with me, both of you will always be in danger, and I'm scared." Tears rolled down her cheek, as her lips quivered, her breath coming in little gasps.

"I don't want to lose the things that mean the most to me. You and Bae, I love you both. I don't ever want to be without you." She couldn't say anymore, as she broke down in his arms.

Rumpel felt her anguish, felt it rip through him, as it painfully squeezed his heart. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak, as he felt the tears sting his eyes. He knew then how much she truly loved him, she really did love him. He could feel it in his heart, and see it in her eyes. He crushed her in his arms, hugging her tightly, and knew he was never going to let her go.

"I love you Belle, Gods, I love you. I promise you love, I won't let anything tear us apart." He held her tightly in his arm, crying, overwhelmed with emotion.

"I may have been a coward my whole life, but I'm not anymore, and I'm not afraid. You're never gonna be rid of me dearie. In this big world, we found each other, remember that love. Don't be scared. We will be brave together, and we will stand together come what may."

Rumpel pulled out of her embrace to look down at her. He lifted her chin to look into his eyes. He slid his thumb over her cheek drying her tears. She could see her love reflected in his warm brown eyes. She watched as he took a deep breath, as if he was drinking in this moment in time. She felt so moved she could feel the tears want to fall again.

"Don't cry love. I know what's at stake now, and I'll do whatever it takes. I love you, Belle, now and for the rest of my life, if you'll have me."

"Oh Rumpel," Belle couldn't finish. Soft, warm, and tender, their lips met in a kiss, a union of hearts, chest to chest, two lost souls longing to be loved for who they are, finally found in each others embrace. They let the love they felt spill over as their kiss deepened and their tongues intertwined, as a soft white glow began to slowly surround them both.

Belle's eyes flew open as she felt something pulling her, and it wasn't Rumpel.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I know this is a short mini chapter, but what can I say….I couldn't wait, and it felt like a good stopping point. Love you all!

Chapter 22

As if trapped in a dream, Belle felt the world slip away into darkness, and what was only an instant in reality, time ceased, and they had time to say goodbye. Belle subconsciously knew what was happening, and felt afraid. Comforting arms surrounded her, and told her that everything would be alright, that she would be strong enough to live her life on her own now. Not so much as in words, but raw emotion, she felt the soul she had shared this body with give thanks, and gratitude, for the heartfelt life lessons learned. She could feel its weariness, and utter joy that at long last the journey was coming to an end. In her minds eye, the pitch blackness started to change, the night being chased away by the early rising sun, as the light grew, Belle saw the beast inside for the first time. The figure was shrouded in black, weighted down and shackled by the chains of time that wrapped around his body. His face was a void of shape as it seemed to shift between dimensions, but the eyes were constant, a piercing cerulean blue. They stood face to face as he took her hands into his. He voice no more than heavy whisper, surrounded her, as it echoed over and over in her mind, like being shouted into a bottomless abyss.

"Denmad was right, your pure heart tempered this beast, and my time with you has been the best of my existence. Your magical heart was such a precious gift, that I want to leave you with a gift of my own, and the only part of myself I am able to surrender. I want you to know Belle, if in me there was a soul to be had, you have saved it, and I will always be grateful for your sacrifice. Love will endure, love will give you strength, love will provide you comfort, and trust love to protect you. You don't need me anymore, not that you ever did, but it has been a pleasure. Goodbye, Belle, fare the well." The white glow grew brighter and brighter until the light overtook him as Belle shielded her eyes against its brightness. Then once again she was surrounded by darkness and the beast was no more.

The world came crashing back to reality, and Belle felt as if the floor shifted, feeling faint and dizzy. She could see the magical glow that surrounded her and Rumpel, the white light highlighting strands of his hair, casting a soft glow on his face that made him look years younger. The tingling began at her lips and swept through her entire body in a rush so charged and intense she felt as if she had been struck by lightening. She felt her body transform in an instant of blinding pain that made her gasp.

Rumpel's lips broke contact when he felt Belle gasp for air, and tense up in his arms, and he opened his eyes as Belle slumped forward into him. He held her against him supporting her weight. Belle cried into his shoulder as he wrapped her tighter in his arms. He stroked her back, and placed soft kisses into her hair.

"Talk to me love. What is it?" He whispered to her softly in his thick brogue.

Belle felt the tears flow, sadness, at the loss of a friend she would never see again, happiness, at the life she had touched in such a positive way, and relief that she was now just Belle, and that the beast would find peace.

Belle composed herself and pulled out of Rumpel's embrace, looking into his handsome face. His expression did not go unnoticed. He mouth slightly agape, his eyes a whirl of confusion. Belle reached up to cup his cheek, and smiled at him.

"It's alright Rumpel, you broke the curse."

"Me? How could I break your curse Belle? I have no magic."

Belle loved his disbelief, and found it endearing. She looked upon him with such love in her eyes, that he could feel it surround him. A smile spread across his, his dimples showing, and she leaned forward and brushed her lips across his, and then nuzzled his cheek with her own as she spoke to him softly.

"You have more magic and power than you realize Rumpel. You made this cold lonely heart of mine, love you, and feel things I haven't felt for so long, that I thought they were gone forever. True love's kiss can break any curse. You are my one and only true love, and now I know I am yours."

Rumpel couldn't speak. The Belle that stood before him was more than just a fading imagine in his mind. She was real, and she was here, and she loved him with all of her heart and soul. Of all the things he had done in his life, to know that his love had given Belle back her life, her heart, and her soul, he felt an immense sense of pride. The love of a lame old spinner had been able to defeat her demons, and free her spirit once more.

"Rumpel, please say something." Belle giggled and patted his cheek.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to get used to this." She dramatically waved her hand down the front of her body.

Rumpel cocked his head to the side, giving her a crooked grin as his dimple deepened.

"Well if I must, I suppose I could get used to it dearie."

Belle rolled her eyes at him, and pulled him to her encircling his waist with her arms. He looked down into those beautiful blue eyes, and lowered his lips to hers. She opened herself up to him, as he explored her mouth, and she kissed him with hunger and passion in return until they were both breathless. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, catching his breath. Belle smiled to herself at the effect she had on him.

"Rumpel this body will not be the only thing you will need to get used to. I'm now mortal again, and without magic. We may have just tripled the threat of the Regina, but maybe with no power, we will be of no interest to her. You can't be putting yourself on death's door any more, because I won't be able to save you again." Belle toyed with him.

"I guess that means no more trips to see the dragon. Bae will be crushed." Rumpel chided. Belle laughed.

"Bae will probably be less enchanted with me now. What will I do now Rumpel? How will we live?"

He could feel her anxiety, and tried to calm her fears. For once, he wasn't afraid of the future. Rumpel believed that together they could conquer anything, and they would.

He brought his arms up from around her waist to cup her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes, and wanted her to see all of the wonderful things he saw in her.

"My love, you have such a warm heart and generous soul, not to mention the fact that you're brilliant. I am sure that you can still be a great help to many people Belle. You are very knowledgeable, and have experience treating people. You are probably the best apothecary I know of, and once the word gets out you'll have people beating down the door." Rumpel brought his lips down to meet hers in a soft kiss and pulled away smiling.

"As far as how we live, I'll take care of that. You may be right, I may have a little magic in me after all, or at least the spinning wheel thinks so. If you haven't noticed I am able to use the spinning wheel and can turn straw into gold. I can spin the gold that pays for what we need. If that ever dries up, you have plenty of land here that I could raise sheep, and I am a spinner. We will be alright love, please don't worry, we have each other now and together we can accomplish anything."

Belle felt her anxiety slip away, and couldn't help but giggle.

"Since when did you become an optimist?" She teased.

"Since my own son called me out, and I decided to leave the old Rumpel behind. I have your love Belle, a chance at a real future with you and my son. I have everything I ever wanted in life. How could I not be optimistic about the future of our family?" Belle could hear the passion and conviction in his voice when he spoke, and it moved her knowing he meant every word wholeheartedly.

Rumpel seemed to have all the answers, and for once she felt like she had someone to lean on, someone she could depend on, and someone that would take care of her for a change. She tightened her hold on him, and rested her head against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Joan sat quietly by Tacey's side. She knew his throat was sore, so she just settled for being close to him. She could feel the heat of his thigh pressed up against hers. The sun was bright in the sky, but it was a chilly day, and his warmth felt nice. She lifted her face to the sunlight as it streamed down between the trees, and took a deep breath of the cool crisp air. Tacey watched her in fascination. He could see the red highlights in her hair as it caught the sun's rays, and he smiled to himself, he had never noticed it before. She was such a beautiful woman, and he found her more so with each passing moment. His heart tightened in his chest when he let himself dream that she could be his. He combined the reins in his left hand, and reached for her hand with his right. She lowered her face and turned it to look at him when he touched her hand, and couldn't read the expression on his face. It was one she hadn't seen, a mixture of emotions. He took her hand in his, his eyes never leaving hers, intertwining their fingers, as he moved it to rest on his thigh.

"Are you alright?" She asked puzzled by the look on his face.

"Yes," he ground out, but she could easily understand him. She smiled at him, giving him silent praise for his effort, as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He squeezed her hand gently. There were so many things he would love to be able to say to her, to tell her how she made him feel, but he was also afraid he would scare her away. He had always been a very decisive man, he knew what he wanted, but he didn't know if she was ready. He didn't want to push Joan. He wanted her to want him too. They barley knew each other, but he knew all he needed to know, and in his eyes, the rest were minor details that would come in time. Her eyes stared into his soul and he wondered if she could almost read his mind. Did she know he was already in love with her? He looked away and once again tried to concentrate on the road.

Joan felt such a tug at her heart. He had looked at her with such longing. She had her father and sister, but he had no one, alone for so many years. She could not even begin to imagine just how alone he felt at times. No memory, no family, and Belle had been his only friend. She squeezed his hand. He turned to look at her again, and she grinned mischievously as her eyes glittered.

"You're never gonna be rid of me." She stated as a matter of fact.

Tacey beamed at her the smile lighting up his whole face.

"Good," he said forcefully.

She knew him better than he thought, and again turned his face back to the road, but with a smile. Bae who had been lost in his own thoughts, popped up between the two and started asking Joan about the village and her family. Joan and Bae chatted easily the rest of the way to town, as Tacey listened intently to every word she spoke with interest. He wanted to know everything about the woman at his side, and grinned as her voice tickled his ears. He would never tire of listening to her, her soft lilt, the way she pronounced some of her words, she was unique.

The village was in a flurry of regular activity, the smell of the smokehouse filled the air, as the vendors displayed their wares. People moved in all directions, as children laughed and played in the street. The steady pounding of the blacksmith could be heard above all else, ping, ping, ping. They pulled up near the store and Tacey got down, reaching up for Joan as he put his large hands around her waist and lifted her down to the ground. She stood there for a minute, his hands resting on her hips, and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you, no one could ever say that you weren't a gentleman." She told him as she brushed her lips against his, and stepped out of his arms. She walked on to the store as Tacey tied the horse to the hitching post. He and Bae followed shortly behind her.

Joan entered the store and Cass flew into her arms hugging her tightly.

Joan laughed and asked Cass what that was for.

"You have never been away before, I missed you so much. It's not the same without you here." Joan could see the worried look on Cass's face.

"What was the witch like?" She asked nervously.

Joan laughed loudly. "Belle, my dear, is not a witch. She is an incredible woman."

"Oh really," her father said sarcastically as he poked his head out of the backroom of the store. "I should have never let you go, you have been the talk of the town, riding away with that motley crew. I don't care how incredible she is, that witch or demon, or whatever she is, I want you to stay away from her, no good will come from your association with her."

Joan was usually not one to mince words, but rarely to her father, as she felt her fury build. "I am a grown woman and I will associate with whom I want, and I now consider her a friend. Belle not only saved the children of this village, but your own daughter in the process. If anything, you should be in her debt. You know better than to listen to the gossip of the village. Most are narrow minded fools. I am surprised at you, I would have expected more from you papa."

"We have to live here Joanie, and I'm not going to have you throw away your reputation." He said harshly.

Joan snorted loudly.

"What reputation, poor ugly shopkeeper's daughter that will die an old spinster, because no one will have her."

Her father wanted to dispute that, but he knew that was exactly what people said about her.

"I'm sorry Joanie." He said to her softly.

Tacey stood outside the door to the shop his blood boiling, am arm holding Bae back, giving them their privacy. He was sure of the fact that he was also included in that 'motley crew'. He was going to ask her father permission to court Joan, and now he just wanted to break something. He did not like hearing her talked to that way, he didn't care if it was her father. He had heard enough, and he walked into the store, meeting her father's gaze for the first time. Joan's father was a lot shorter than Tacey, but a stout man. The man's hair was grey, his eyes dark brown, and intent, with his skin winkled and withered. Their eyes locked together, and the scowl on Tacey's face was enough to make most men cower. He came to stand next to Joan, and she looked up at him. She knew he was angry, and she laid her hand on his arm.

"It's alright Tacey." She told him softly.

"No," he spoke forcefully and clear, and Joan's father even jumped at the sharp edge in his voice.

"I didn't know you could talk. I see you survived." Joan's father said surprised.

"Yes I can, and I did." Tacey felt like his throat was on fire, but either the anger or sheer determination, was making him heard with an edge of bitterness in his voice.

Joan could feel the tension between the two of them, and wanted to wish it away.

"I came to get some ingredients, today is the boy's birthday and I was going to make something special for tonight."

"You are not going back there, Joanie. You have work here to do." Her father stated firmly.

Her father did not miss the set of her jaw as she turned to Tacey, and asked for him and Bae to wait outside. Tacey did not move and looked down at her, not about to leave her side. She looked up into his eyes, and smiled softly to him as she squeezed his arm. "Please," she asked?

He gave a heavy sigh, and was not a happy man, but would respect her wishes. Tacey turned and put his hand on Bae's shoulder steering him out of the store.

Joan looked at Cass. "Honey, why don't you go back to kitchen, I'll be back there in a minute. I want to talk to Papa alone."

Joan waited until Cass left and then took a few deep breaths to keep from losing her cool. "You and Cass have been invited to Belle's for Bae's birthday. I would really appreciate it if you would come and meet everyone, before you decide to pass judgment on people you do not even know."

"No, we will not be going, and you have work here to do, you can not shuck your responsibility." He said coldly.

"You and Cass may not be going, that is your choice, but I am leaving here in a few minutes and I will not be back until tomorrow."

"I don't think so Joanie, not as long as you live under my roof. You will do as I say, I am your father. You will respect my decisions, and obey them."

Joan wasn't sure if she was close to tears because his words hurt her, or because they made her see red.

"I cook and clean for you both. I raise your daughter as if she were my own. I work in the shop everyday, and I do it all without complaint or compensation. Now you have the nerve to tell me, that even as a grown woman, you will ultimately be making my decisions for me. I don't think so Papa, and if that is what you believe you are sorely mistaken."

"Joanie, I do give you compensation. I allow you to continue living here. I feed you. I put clothes on your back. I do it because you have no family of your own, and I expect you to do as I ask of you in return."

She snorted in disgust. "I thought you and Cass were my family. I did not realize that I was such a burden to you all these years, I stayed because I thought you needed me."

"We do need you, but had you married I would have managed without you. I raised you didn't I?" He asked.

"I remember things differently, taking care of you as soon I was old enough, even caring for Cass's lazy mother who you did nothing but pamper. I have been the one to raise Cass and you know it."

"Watch your tongue, you ungrateful child."

"Papa I am thirty-two years old, far from being a child. You can either accept that I will make my own decisions, or I will leave. I will not live here and have no say in my life."

He laughed at her, and she bit the tip of her tongue, seething in anger, as she felt humiliated. She walked right past him into the backroom and on through to the kitchen. Cass sat at the table white as a sheet, and Joan stopped. What she was about to do would not just affect her, it was going to devastate Cass. She took a small bag off of the pantry shelf, and then threw it back, its contents spilling everywhere, the fine powder creating a brown cloud of smoke. She slid down to the floor her back against the wall, as she put her face in her hands and cried. She was trapped, and she knew it. She loved Cass too much to just leave her behind to be the next slave to her father.

Regina tapped her long red nails, on the armrest of the carriage. She was used to Belle's sharp tongue, their interactions had always been somewhat unpleasant, but there was something off about today. Belle was hiding something, she could feel it. Perhaps there was a plot in the works to end her rein. Belle always charged a steep price for her magic, but it was necessary at times. Today was the first time she had refused to assist Regina, and it left her to wonder why. Regina replayed and analyzed the entire conversation. A slow evil grin spread across her face. The servant, he never said a word, and Belle had offered him to her after his service was complete. Regina laughed coldly. There must be something going on between the two of them, and Belle was trying to throw her off, as well she should be. Belle would never offer her anything freely, not without a hefty price. Regina's eyes glittered in the darkened carriage, if the beast had lost her heart, then she would find a way to rip it out. Belle had thought she got away with her ruse, good, Regina would be watching.

The small village was just ahead as they carriage made its way through the throng of peasants. Regina glanced out to see Tacey standing by the wagon with a small boy. She waved her hand, and the horses reared up coming to a stop as she laughed at her cursing driver. She opened the door and exited.

"I'll be just a moment." She told her lackey.

Tacey was instantly on guard when he saw Regina's carriage, and a string of curses flew from his lips. He shoved Bae to stand behind him. He did not need this right now. God help the vile woman in his current mood. He didn't care what magic she held. He watched as she exited the carriage, and spoke to her driver. She turned to make her way towards him. He knew this was not going to be good.

"Making a trip into town for your little Belle?" Regina spoke to him in a belittling voice, as if she were talking to a child.

Tacey shook his head no.

"Well, I was just going to warn you of the nasty mood she is in, practically threw me out of the castle."

Tacey gave her a big smile at that comment, to show his pleasure at her mistreatment.

"I'm Bae, are you a friend of Belle's?" Bae asked as he moved from behind Tacey to look at the beautiful woman who reminded him of a dragon.

Tacey's fists clenched at his sides, he should have dug a hole and put Bae in it, to keep him out of sight.

"Belle and I are old friends. We have known each other for many years." Regina stated sweetly.

"My father and I are her new servants, but to me she is more of a friend." Bae told her innocently.

"Oh really, well it is always nice to meet a friend of Belle's." She held out her hand to Bae.

Tacey slapped her hand away, and Regina cackled with evil laughter. Bae felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck, at the smile that crept across her face. Bae realized his mistake. This woman was not a friend of Belle's no matter what she said.

"Thank you Bae, I like to stay informed." Regina hissed. Bae jerked pulling his head back away from her, confused at the venom that dripped from her statement.

Regina turned on her heel and laughed loudly all the way back to the carriage. They watched as she stepped inside and pulled away leaving town. Tacey ran a hand down over his face in frustration.

"I'm sorry Tacey. Who was that?"

"Belle's worst enemy," Tacey choked out.

Tacey was getting antsy. Joan had been in there awhile now. After that little run in with Regina, he just wanted to get Bae back home, and tell Belle what had been said. He knew she was not going to be happy. Tacey let out a long breath and motioned for Bae to follow him. He went back into the store, and Joan's father was standing behind the counter.

"What do you want?" Her father asked him.

If only it were that simple he thought to himself.

"Joan," he said forcefully.

"I don't know what happened while she has been gone, but it stops today. She's not going anywhere, and I don't want you or your witch near her again. Is that understood?" The man practically snarled.

Tacey was not going to stand there, and be told he could not see her. Nothing would stop him from seeing Joan, not now. Her father could go to hell. He walked right on through the store to the backroom, and on into the kitchen, her father yelling after him. Tacey saw her, head in her hands, crying with Cass sitting on the floor next to her.

"Joan, come on."

She looked up at him her eyes red and puffy, and he wanted to throttle her father for making her cry.

"I can't go with you Tacey. I can't leave Cass. He will ruin her, better me than her." She said, the words ripping out her heart. She knew this was going to be goodbye.

Tacey stared at her for a moment, he knew what she was saying, but he couldn't accept it, wouldn't accept it. This is not how he imagined things were going to be, but few things in life ever went as planned. He swallowed hard trying to dislodge the lump forming in his throat.

"You can either walk out of here, or I will carry you out." He told her firmly.

She just stared at him her mouth agape.

"I mean it Joan. I'm not leaving you." He told her leaving no room for argument. He held his hand out to Joan. All she had to do was take it.

Joan's mind raced, even faster than her throbbing heart. Did he realize what he was asking? Did he want her to be with him? She would never be able to come back if she left. What about Cass, she couldn't just leave her?

He watched her, and knew she was over thinking this. He knew what he felt. He knew what he wanted. She just had to admit she felt the same way, he couldn't be wrong. He dropped his hand, and squatted down in from of her. He looked into her eyes, and could see her confusion and doubt. His eyes never left hers when he spoke.

"I love you. We'll make it work. You just have to want it." She looked into his eyes, absorbing what he had said, and her decision was easy. He held his hand out to her again. She reached out and took it this time, grasping it firmly as he pulled her to her feet.

"I do want it. I want you." She told him feeling as though someone had lifted the world from her shoulders. She knew he would take care of her, whatever was to come.

"Good," he said, and smiled at her mischievously.

Cass sat on the floor staring up at the two, as Tacey reached his other hand out to her.

"You too," he told Cass.

"Papa will never allow it." Joan said.

"If she is old enough to fight in the ogre wars, she is old enough to decide this for herself. He can't stop her." Tacey voice cracked, and the last came out in a little more than a whisper.

Cass took Tacey's hand, and he helped her to her feet.

"Come with us Cass, I don't want to leave you behind." Joan pleaded.

"I want to come with you." She told Joan.

"What about our things?" Joan asked Tacey.

"Leave them, just take her and go to the wagon, I'll take care of your father." Tacey whispered.

Joan took Cass's hand and headed for the door to the shop. Bae fell in line behind them as Tacey brought up the rear. Bae held the ring on his finger, he was afraid this was going to get ugly. He just wanted to go home. He was never coming to town again. Joan's father stood behind the counter as they swept past and out the door. Tacey turned around as the man rounded the corner to come after them. He went toe to toe with the man, standing more than a foot taller, glowering down at him.

"Don't," Tacey snarled, clenching his teeth together.

The man took one look at Tacey, and stepped back.

"You can't just take them." He spouted.

"I can, and I will, and as you said to me, you will stay away from them. Until you can come to your senses, and quit playing the fool." Tacey's anger was the only thing that got his voice through, but it was bold, and his intent crystal clear.

Tacey walked out and strode back to the wagon where everyone was getting seated. Joan's father never appeared. Tacey unhitched the wagon and climbed up into the seat next to Joan. He turned to her, and leaned forward to kiss her hard on the mouth briefly. He snapped the reins, and backed the wagon up before riding out of town.

The first mile or so was spent in complete silence. Bae sat in the back with Cass, and watched the girl just stare at the hands in her lap. She was a pretty girl. She had long chestnut hair, with blonde highlights. She was very tall, taller than him, but too thin. He wasn't sure what to say to her, but he could tell she was scared and upset.

"My name is Bae." He told her.

"I'm Cass." She said as she looked up at him. Her face was oblong, and pale, but she had the warmest honey colored eyes. She gave him a weak smile.

"I have a pup at home, named Nero. I'll show you when we get there. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know what I am. I don't know what to feel. I'm just glad Joan took me with her." Cass told him honestly.

"It will be alright. Tacey will make sure you are safe. He is a good man." Bae tried to reassure her.

"Today's my birthday."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Fourteen," he laughed.

"Me too," she said.

They chatted easily. Bae found it nice to have someone his own age to talk to. He was glad she had come.

Joan listened to the Cass and Bae, and smiled to herself. Cass would need a friend, now more than ever, and Bae was a sweet boy. She looked at Tacey, and as if he felt her, he turned to look at her too. He smiled at her, and took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips kissing the inside of her wrist. God she loved when he did that, and she felt her body tingle.

"I love when you do that." She whispered. He gave her a sexy lopsided grin, and then kissed it again, except he sucked the skin into his mouth and she felt him run his tongue over it. A cold chill ran down her spine, when she felt his hot wet tongue, and remembered what it felt like kissing him. Was this really happening?

She blushed when she thought about the other things they would probably also be doing. He intertwined their fingers, and rested their hands on his thigh, as he gave her a wink that made her heart skip a beat. He turned his attention back to the road, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Belle was in no hurry to leave Rumpel's embrace, her head resting against his chest. She listened to the beating of his heart, and smiled to herself, wondering if anything else could be so soothing. Her hands stroked up and down his back, and she felt him squeeze her gently. He whispered to her softly.

"I never knew I could feel this way, Belle. I love you, dearie." He softly kissed the top of her head.

"Would you like some tea? They should be back soon, and our peace and quiet will be over." Rumpel laughed, and Belle smiled, as it reverberated through his chest.

"I'd love some." Belle whispered, as she looked up into his warm brown eyes, his crooked grin showing off his deepened dimple.

He leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against hers. He felt his heart literally swell in his chest, the way she looked at him, the love in her eyes, how did he ever live without it?

He released her and went to the spit to turn the ham, and the aroma filled the kitchen deliciously. Belle looked around for the teapot and remembered it was upstairs in the library. With a wave of her hand the tray appeared on the table. Belle picked up the teapot, and turned to the pump to fill it, when she froze, realizing what she had just done.

"Rumpel," she said barley above a whisper. He turned, and Belle was pale, a shocked expression on her face.

"Wh What is it?" He stammered, as he rushed to her side, fearful that something was wrong.

"The magic, I still have my powers. I can feel it Rumpel." Belle closed her eyes and she could hear the voice of the beast echo over in her mind, 'I want to leave you with a gift of my own, and the only part of me that I am able to surrender'. Belle smiled with a tear in her eye, as she held out her hands palms up in front of her. He watched as if from every direction of the kitchen small tiny beads of glowing white light appeared, and one by one they combined in her palms, creating a large, swirling, glowing, sphere of white light. Her hands became iridescent, melding with the glowing magic. She could hear and feel the hum in the room, just below everything else, the haze of a tingling, pulsating, life force that only power could create. Belle eyes shined brightly, and a beautiful smile, full of wonder, graced her perfect features.

"Rumpel I want you to feel what I feel. I want you to know what it's like to be touched by magic. Will you let me, my love?"

"Of course Belle, I would be honored."

"Unbutton your shirt for me Rumpel, and open it, let me see your heart." Her eyes never left his. He reached down and unbuttoned his shirt, took it off, and threw it on the back of the chair. Belle moved forward the sphere of magic in her hands. She slid her hands to the top of the lighted orb, and then pressed it into Rumpel's chest until her hands came in contact with his flesh. The center of his chest and her hands illuminated, she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. She pulled away slightly and he rested his forehead against hers. He ran his hands up her upper arms to rest on her shoulders. He could feel the tingling in his chest grow and travel throughout his body.

"Close your eyes, and just listen to my voice." His eyes closed and his breathing deepened.

"That's good Rumpel, just relax. Empty your mind. Let it go blank, and just listen and feel." Belle whispered. She saw his lips curl into a smile.

"Can you hear it?"

"Yes, it's like the steady hum of a distant beehive in the forest."

"Yes," she chuckled.

"Can you feel it, my love?"

"Oh yeah, I can feel it. It is tingling throughout my body, just like when I spin at the wheel. My fingers, hands, and arms feel this way, but never this intense and all consuming."

"Yes, it is powerful. Rumpel hold your hand out to the side of your body palm up." He took his left hand off of her shoulder, and extended it out to his side, with his palm open.

"With your mind, try to direct the tingling sensation running through your body, to the palm of your hand." Rumpel pulled away from her face and turned his head to look at his left hand. He closed his eyes and directed the flow towards his palm. He opened his eyes again to see a small glowing orb rotating in his hand.

"Magic likes you Rumpel. I told you once before, you have more power than you realize. That is truly remarkable for a first attempt my love."

Rumpel beamed at her praise, his smile lighting his whole face, making him appear so much younger. Belle raised a hand to cup his cheek and pulled him down to meet her lips. The kiss was soft and warm, and as she opened her mouth to him, he took the hint and slipped his tongue inside to meet hers. Wrapping around each other the light was forgotten, absorbing into their bodies, the kiss deepened as Belle moaned into him. Her hands feathered into the hair at his neck, and pulled him closer. He groaned against her, sliding a hand down her back, to cup her bottom, and pressed her against his growing hardness.

"Belle," he whispered huskily against her lips.

Belle slid her hand down from his neck, lower across his chest, to slide between their bodies, and cup his hardness through his pants.

"Gods Belle," he growled out, as she rubbed him through the tight leather, pressing her palm sliding it up and down over him.

His other hand ran down her back to cup her other cheek, and then he grabbed her ass with both hands lifting her. Belle let out a little squeal as she wrapped her legs around him, and in two steps he had her perched on the edge of the table. Mindless and hungry, Belle tore into undoing his pants, as he ran his hands up under her dress sliding up her thighs, their kiss turning wet and desperate.

"Rumpel," she cried out tearing her lips away from his mouth, down over the side of his jaw, to nip at his neck. He groaned out as she sucked the tender flesh and then bit him. She pulled open the front of his pants, and reached in, finding his hard cock. She fished it out and then stroked him in her hand as he thrust into it. He tackled her back onto the table, his body pressed on top of her, settling between her thighs. Belle moaned out, as he licked up her throat, and to her ear, where he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. His hands were under her dress frantically trying to get off her underclothes.

"Belle," he pleaded in a thick brogue in her ear. She found her own hands pawing at her clothes. She lifted her bottom and together they pulled her underpants down, as he grabbed them and wrestled them from under his legs and off of her. He turned to look back at her, felt her wetness against the tip of his cock, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. What was he doing? There first time together, and he was about to take her right here on the table. He stopped himself, and looked into her eyes.

"Belle, I'm sorry. This is not how I wanted things to happen, love."

Belle's breathing was ragged, but she could see he was ashamed.

"Rumpel, I know that. It wasn't just you. I want you, too."

"I wanted our," his words were interrupted by the sound of the wagon coming to a halt.

"Bloody hell," he cursed out as he scrambled off the table. He reached down grabbed Belle's underpants and his discarded shirt off of the chair, when they heard voices, and knew they were out of time. Belle flew off of the table and into Rumpel with a thud, as she wrapped her arms around him and they disappeared.

She was laughing as they materialized in her bed. Rumpel was sprawled on top of her, their clothing in his hand. He blew the bangs out of his eyes and looked down at her.

"Thank God you still have your powers." He said, and then couldn't help but laugh at almost being caught.

"This is more like what I had in mind love." He captured her bottom lip between his, and nipped it before overtaking her mouth with his. He heard her moan and she arched against him as she ran her hands over his naked back.

Belle smiled up at him, and whispered when he released her lips.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I love you.'

"And I love you too, but hey, the'll be time for that, the'll be time everything." He whispered softly running his hand through her hair, smiling down at his lovely Belle.

He pushed himself up off of her, and moved to the sit on the side of the bed. Belle got up out of bed, grabbed her underpants, and went into the bathroom to freshen up. He stood up, adjusted himself into his pants, and fastened them. He walked to the bathroom door, standing in the doorway watching her. Her eyes closed as she splashed water on her face then dried it with a towel. She looked up into the mirror and blushed out her bedraggled hair. Rumpel cocked his head to the side just taking in the sight of her, his heart ached. He wanted this intimacy with her every day. To reach out for her when he went to sleep at night, and have her beside him. He wanted to wake up every morning, and know she wanted to be there with him, to love him. Not just for now, he wanted forever. He dreamed of a family, of happily ever after, as he unconsciously buttoned up his shirt with nimble fingers. She turned to leave, and saw him watching her, and flushed a pretty shade of pink. She watched him finish the last button on his shirt then fluff the hair from the back of his shirt collar, and he smiled at her devilishly.

"I love watching you, and I'd like to more often." His dimple was showing and as she went to go past him through the door, he put out his arm to stop her. He turned his head, and looked down at her, his expression soft, but the smile gone. His caramel eyes held hers, searching their depths.

"Marry me?" He asked softly.

"What," Belle asked surprised? Belle stood frozen, had he really just asked her to marry him?

"I know this may not be the romantic proposal you dreamed of, but I'll even get down on my knees if you want, love. I love you, and I want you to be my wife." He whispered, and reached out and stroked her cheek with his calloused and worn thumb, marveling at the softness of her skin. He tried to read her face, for some clue of what she was feeling.

"You don't have to answer me now, love, but please, just think about it." He felt his stomach plummet, and his heart ache. She was going to say no, she hadn't said a word.

Belle was truly at a loss for words. She watched him try to cover his hurt, and that made her snap out of it.

She reached up, and cupped his cheeks with both hands.

"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin, yes," she whispered smiling up at him. A huge smile spread across his face, reaching his eyes, his dimples deep pits in his cheeks.

"Truly," he asked?

Belle laughed. "Yes, my love."

"Can we do it now? I'm sure with your powers you could set us in front of a priest somewhere, dearie." He smiled at her maliciously.

"Rumpel, it's Bae's birthday." Belle cried, as she dropped her hands, and made to leave the bed chamber.

Rumpel playfully chased after her, grabbing her around the waist, murmuring in her ear, as the thick brogue rolled off his tongue.

"Yes love, but then at least I'd never forget our anniversary."

"We need to get downstairs. They are going to wonder where we are." Belle scolded.

Rumpel released her and they left her bedchamber moving down the corridor.

"What about tomorrow then?" Rumpel asked while trying to keep up as she walked quickly down the stairs.

Belle laughed and turned around to face him.

"What is the hurry, Rumpel?" She looked up at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

The bright smile fell instantly from her face.

"Is..Is that why you asked me to marry you? So that we could..," Belle whispered, not even able to finish, it hurt her, as she looked down at the step below her.

So much for being playful, he thought to himself. He reached out and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face to look at him.

"No it isn't. I asked because I love you, and I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life, if you'll have me. It was true love's kiss that broke your curse, isn't that proof enough? I would have thought that you knew me better than that. You just let me know when you feel your ready Belle, and we'll leave it at that for now." He let go of her chin, and moved past her to continue down the stairs.

"Rumpel," she called after him as he hit the foyer, and made his way to the main hall. He just held up his hand, for her to stop, and then he disappeared through the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rumpel walked through the main hall and met Tacey coming up from the kitchen. Rumpel was taken aback at the look on his face.

"Is everything alright Tacey?"

"No, where's Belle?"

Just then Belle came into the main hall, and she had heard their exchange.

"Is Bae okay?" Belle asked frantically.

"He's fine." Tacey ground out.

"Tacey your voice is much stronger."

"My throat is bloody killing me, but I've learned that anger does wonders for it. I need to talk to the both of you. I'm going to need your help, but you are going to have to settle for some writing, I need a break." At the last his voice cracked making an awful sound.

"I'll go and make you a potion for your throat, you two go on down to the kitchen, and I'll be down in a few minutes." Belle told them, and walked away.

Tacey watched her as she left and realized she was using her glamour spell, and that concerned him. He hoped it was not at Rumpel's request, the man needed to accept her for who she was, and he thought Rumpel already had. He turned and looked at Rumpel, and motioned to Belle. Tacey waved his hand over his body to indicate her appearance.

"Belle has magic, but the curse is gone. True love's kiss was all it took."

Rumpel smiled brightly, happy that in some small way he'd given her a gift that no one else could. She had given him so much.

Tacey walked up to him, and placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder, proud of him. He had let his heart make that leap and it had paid off, for the both of them. Tacey knew they loved each other, even if it had been a bumpy start. He hoped his own life would be as fortunate.

"I asked her to marry me, and she has said yes, and I hope when the time comes you will stand with me and bear witness." Tacey beamed at Rumpel.

"I would be honored." Tacey told him.

Rumpel turned and started down to the kitchen while Tacey followed. Rumpel saw Bae seated at the table with a girl around his age, and he assumed this was Joan's sister. Joan was steeping a pot of tea.

"Cass this is my Papa, Rumpelstiltskin, and this is Cass, Joan's sister." Bae introduced them as Rumpel extended his hand to her.

"You can just call me Rumpel, everyone else does." He smiled at her and she shook his hand. She didn't say anything, and he got the impression she was shy.

Bae got up, and asked Joan if he could take Cass outside to see Nero. Joan said he could, and he waved for Cass to come with him and the two went out the kitchen door.

Tacey watched Joan's back as she stretched her neck, bending her head to right and then to the left. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, kneading them firmly, but not too hard. He pulled her hair aside as his magic fingers made their way to the back of her neck. She leaned her head forward with a heavy sigh, enjoying the attention. No one ever cared enough to touch her this way.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly. She nodded her head.

"I know you are hurting, and you have every right to, but let me shoulder the burden. It will be alright, honey. I'll take care of all of us." He whispered. Joan just nodded her head, afraid to speak, that she might end up crying. He moved his hand down her back and rubbed it, and she turned and wrapped her arms around him. He brought his arms around her and just held her tightly.

Belle came into the kitchen, and she could feel a thickness in the air as if not all was right. Tacey had Joan in his arms, and Rumpel sat at the table, apparently deep in thought. Belle put her hand on Rumpel's shoulder and he looked up at her. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his, briefly. She whispered softly to him.

"I'm sorry, I love you." She looked into his beautiful brown eyes, and stroked his cheek with her hand. He felt his heart thud in his chest, as she brushed his hair back from his forehead, her eyes never leaving his. She then stood up and moved to Tacey.

"This should help you Tacey, but it may make your vocal cords feel a little strange." Tacey took the potion she offered him, popping the cork with his thumb, and downed it contents. Joan stepped out of his embrace and took the tea tray to the table. She stopped suddenly when she noticed Belle's appearance.

"Belle, what happened? You're…you're beautiful." Joan stammered.

Belle blushed and then giggled.

"Thank you, Joan. Rumpel broke my curse. We shared true love's kiss." Joan reached out and hugged Belle.

They all took a seat at the table, and Tacey motioned to write. Belle conjured quill and parchment and he wrote while everyone helped themselves to tea. Joan made his cup and slid it to him. He glanced up at her and smiled.

After what seemed forever, Tacey slid the parchment to Belle.

'The trip to town was not a good one, and as far as I'm concerned I have no desire to go back. Long story short, Joan and Cass are now my responsibility. I see one of two possibilities. One is that Rumpel and I try to make my cottage livable for the three of us, but I really do not want to be that close to town any longer. The second is a much more difficult endeavor, but one that I think will benefit us both. Spring is coming, so the timing is perfect. Belle, you have more than enough land here, and you and I can always come to terms with some sort of payment. I want Rumpel to help me construct a new cottage on the northern side of your property, near the stream. Rumpel I know you raised sheep, but we need livestock. I have plenty of gold saved for purchase of stock to get us started, but we are no longer going to be able to depend on the village to supply meat. We need to be self sustaining. We need to raise our meat, chickens, cattle, pigs, and sheep if you wish. We also need to plant some crops, or at the least a very extensive garden. I get the impression from Joan's father that we are no longer welcome in town. The next nearest village is 20 miles away, and next winter we all know that that will not be feasible, so we need to prepare. Joan's reputation is probably ruined, due to her association with us, but until her and I can be married, I would ask that you allow her and Cass to stay here.'

Tacey looked at Joan, he had not asked her, and was afraid she would not want him like that, as her husband. She looked over at him and smiled a beautiful smile that lit up her face, and she nodded her head, as if reading his fears. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it, and at that point in time, he didn't care who was at the table. He leaned over and kissed her, softly brushing his lips against hers.

Belle and Rumpel sat and watched the two, happy for them both, as Rumpel took Belle's hand and intertwined their fingers together. He looked at her softly, and she smiled at him.

Tacey looked up at Belle and Rumpel.

"I had not asked her yet." Tacey said.

Belle giggled and looked at Joan.

"Is that a 'Yes' then?" She asked her.

Joan looked at Tacey, her eyes shining brightly. "Aye, that's a 'yes'."

Tacey's smile was so big, it almost looked sinister, and everyone laughed.

There was a comfort between the four of them. All had been hurt in one way or another. Friendships building, love growing, and the promise of happiness in a dark world, made the puzzle pieces of their lives fit together. Fate had a way of intertwining the lives of people, and destiny the cement to bind them with trust, faith, and hope.

Belle looked back down at the parchment and continued reading on, while Rumpel got up to turn the ham on the spit, listening.

You and Rumpel may have a problem. I ran into Regina today in town, and Bae unfortunately gave out a little two much information. I think she is well aware of your relationship, and that he is your son, and Belle's friend. You know this will put all three of you in danger. She is the most twisted and evil woman I know. I am afraid for all of you.

Belle took in the information, and by then Rumpel stood by the table.

"I'm not going to let us live our life in fear of her. We must carry on, but Bae needs to be warned about her, and what she is capable of. It has been a day for all of us, but it is Bae's birthday. Let's forget about life for tonight, and enjoy a good meal, and celebrate. I think it is a better idea for you to move here on the property, and I love your ideas Tacey, but we can discuss all of this tomorrow. I want us to have a wonderful evening." Belle told them all.

Everyone agree that things could wait to be decided, and Rumpel and Joan pulled together to start the fixings for the rest of the meal.

"Rumpel do you want to tell Bae about us, or can I?" Belle asked.

He looked at her for a moment.

"I'd like to if you don't mind?" He told her.

"Of course not, Rumpel, I understand." She said softly.

Tacey went into the pantry and got the gifts for Bae, and motioned for Belle to follow him, as he started up the stairs. Belle followed him and they made their way to the library. He laid the stuff into the desk, and looked at Belle intently.

"Are you alright, is the beast really gone for good?"

Belle nodded on the verge of tears, she loved Rumpel, but it would be very hard for him to really fathom all she had been through. Tacey had been her friend through it all, good and bad, and when he asked from his own mouth, she felt herself crumble. He reached out and took her in his arms as she cried and let it all out.

"He showed himself to me, and said goodbye. His gift to me was the magic. I can't explain it Tacey, but I miss him being there. I feel so alone and cold inside, and it's going to take some time to get used to that again." Belle half sobbed.

"You are a strong woman, if anyone can do this, you can. You will find yourself again, I have no doubt about it." Tacey spoke softly, and just tried to be there to support her. Belle pulled away wiping her tears away.

"I know you are right, it is just going to take some time. I'm not alone anymore. I have Rumpel and Bae, and a chance at a real family and happiness. He asked me to marry him." Belle smiled to herself.

"I know I love him Tacey, but a part of me is terrified to love anything, that Regina might try to use against me."

"You can't live your life in fear of her, and I wish there was something you could do to just get rid of her forever. I'm not afraid of the woman, but I worry for the three of you. We both know what she is capable of."

"I've been thinking of that Tacey, but I don't think I could manage a curse that would bind her for all eternity on my own, and the price would be dear. I have considered asking Snow for her assistance, she would have as much to gain as I. Regina's vengeance could be her weakness. Snow would have put her life on the line also, for the curse I have in mind. If it was successful, Regina would lose her power, but hopefully gain back her heart. I have no desire to take her life. This isn't even feasible at this point, I'd have to comb my tombs, and craft the curse from scratch."

Rumpel and Joan prepared the fixings for the meal, but unfortunately Joan had left the spice she needed for a special cake behind. She settled for a vanilla cream cake, with a rich whipped frosting. Rumpel stood back and admired her work.

"Bae will appreciate your efforts. He's never had a real birthday cake." Rumpel complimented.

"Rumpel, I know that with what Tacey has in mind, will mean heavy labor for the both of you for the next few months. I'm sorry if us being here has caused a problem. I don't want to intrude."

Rumpel met her gaze, and could see the trepidation and worry written across her face. He wanted to try his best to ease her mind, and he knew Belle felt the same way, even if it hadn't been said aloud.

"Joan, Tacey is our friend, to me like a brother I never had, which makes you and Cass family. You are not a burden, simply welcome additions. I have never seen Tacey happier. He is a good man with a good heart, and he will make a fine husband and father figure. We will all pitch in to do what needs to be done, gladly. You have friends here. Please don't worry yourself, dearie. It will all work out in the end, you'll see." Rumpel smiled at her as he saw her tear up.

"Thank you," she said in barley a whisper as she tried to hold back the tears.

They finished the meal, and started filling the table with serving dishes. The ham was succulent, and the aroma filled the kitchen. They had made fried potatoes and apples. Rumpel had baked fresh rolls and prepared a side of corn. Joan had made a dish of glazed carrots. They carried the dishes to the main hall and set the table for all as Rumpel looked around with a 'hump', and laughed.

"Belle is either going to have to produce some chairs, or we are going to have to search the castle."

Belle and Tacey came into the main hall, their arms full of gifts wrapped in various shades of cloth. Tacey's stomach growled like a bear, loud enough for everyone to hear, as he smelled the ham and smiled patting his belly, and rubbing his hands together greedily. Everyone laughed, and Rumpel asked Belle about the seating. With a wave of her hand, everyone now had a chair at the table. They set the gifts for Bae over by the hearth, and Belle withdrew a small flask from her pocket.

"I think we should get this celebration underway, and I have something sure to make Bae smile." Belle lighted all of the candles in the room, as well as the two large candle and crystal chandeliers above them, with a wave of her hand. The hall flooded with light, and an array of diamond shapes covered the walls and floor from the prism like crystals as they caught the candlelight. Belle walked up to face Joan.

"Hold out your hand, and after I place a drop of this potion into it, close your hand and eyes, and imagine your very favorite color."

"No," Tacey said, and he shook his head vigorously.

"Yes Tacey and you're going to participate also, or is your favorite color pink?" Belle chided and she giggled at the expression on his face.

Rumpel stepped up to Belle and held out his hand, as she placed a drop in it, her smiling eyes met his soft caramel orbs. He closed his eyes as his skin turned to a brilliant shade of deep scarlet. He opened them and she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Very handsome," she told him. He felt himself blush but no one could tell.

"My turn," Joan said anxiously, hoping this wouldn't be permanent.

Belle placed a drop in her palm, and she closed it and her eyes turning into a dark shade of green. She opened them and looked down at her skin with a giggle.

Tacey gave a heavy sigh, and shook his head as he stepped forward and opened his hand. He opened his eyes when he heard the roar of laughter around him. He opened one eye slowly and looked at his hand, then made a fist and shook it at all of them.

"Well Tacey, I was only teasing about the pink." Belle chuckled. Tacey stood a very bright shade of hot pink.

"When the sun sets in the clouds, in the evening, it's my favorite." Tacey said.

"I'll go get Bae and Cass." Belle told them.

Belle vanished to materialize outside, where she could see Bae and Cass sitting on part of an old rock wall, Nero playing at their feet. She yelled for them and the three came running.

"Dinner is ready." Belle told them. Bae scooped up Nero and they followed Belle into the kitchen.

"Wash up," she told them. The two scrubbed their hands, and then Belle held out the flask for Bae to see.

"Do you remember this potion?" She asked him as a smile spread out across his face.

"Any color I want, right?" Belle nodded and she placed a drop in his palm.

Bae envisioned the deep purple reflected off the dragon's scales when it caught the light, as he turned a glorious shade of purple. Cass stood in awe.

"Can Cass do it too?" Bae asked excitedly. Belle smiled softly at him.

"Of course she can."

Cass held out her hand as Belle placed a drop of potion in it. Cass closed her eyes and imagined the tiger lilies that bloomed in the summer sun. She open her eyes to see her hands bright orange. She looked up at Bae and giggled.

"How long will it last?" Cass asked.

"Several hours," Belle said to her."

Belle motioned for them to go up the stairs, and dropped a dab of potion in her own hand as they went. By the time they had emerged into the main hall Belle was a beautiful shade of sea blue. Bae laughed and howled at the rainbow of friends that surrounded him, especially the ever so pink Tacey. Dinner was excellent. Everyone enjoyed the flow of conversation, and the delicious food.

The group took tea by the fire, and watched as Bae opened his gifts. Rumpel sat in one of the leather chairs with Belle at his feet, as he toyed with a silky lock of her hair. Tacey sat in the other chair with Joan perched on his lap trying his best to concentrate on the boy, and not Joan's buttocks pressed against his thigh. Bae was pleased with the art supplies and easel, and told Cass about making the dungeon into his art studio. Cass seemed unnerved by the fact that there was an actual dungeon in the castle, but Bae reassured her it wasn't that scary, and offered to show her. As they left Joan reminded them not to be long there was still cake to be served, and Tacey groaned. He stomach hurt, he'd actually eaten too much this time. The adults sat in comfortable silence, listening to the crackle of the fire.

"Joan, could you and Cass share a room for tonight? Tomorrow I will show the three of you to the south wing. You can make yourselves at home there for the duration of your stay here, and it will give the three of you a bit more privacy. There are three bedrooms, a sitting room, and even a very small kitchen."

"Thank you Belle, we will be fine tonight. Cass and I are not used to such grand accommodations. You do not have to open up another wing just for us."

"I'd like to. I think it will give the three of you a chance to become closer as a family."

Bae and Cass came back upstairs, and the cake was served. It was getting late, well past midnight, when Rumpel started to clear the table as Joan, Cass, and Tacey headed up to bed. Joan had offered to help, but he told her he would take care of it. Belle and Bae sat by the fire talking too softly for Rumpel to make out what was being said. He saw Bae wrap his arms around her tightly, and hug her close, as she kissed the top of his head. Rumpel smiled to himself, she would make a wonderful mother for Bae, and her love for the boy was evident. He sighed and shook his head. How had he gotten so lucky? At that moment Belle looked over at him and smiled softly. He gave her his crooked grin with a deep dimple, and felt his heart flutter as if it had wings.

"Bae it's been a long day. You need to head off to bed now." Rumpel stated leaving no room for argument.

"Rumpel so do you. You have done enough for today." Belle said in a mock parental voice, and with a wave of her hand everything from the table disappeared. Rumpel laughed.

"Please tell me the dishes are also done, love."

"They are, now let's go to bed." Belle stood up and held out her hand to Rumpel and he came to her. He took her hand, and brought it to his lips, to kiss the inside of her wrist, then pulled her to him and kissed her gently. They followed Bae upstairs, and Belle placed a kiss on Rumpel's cheek as she said goodnight. He watched her walk away to her own chamber, and he had to stop himself from following her. Once inside his room he called to Bae, and he appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"Come and sit with me for a minute, I want to talk to you. I have one more birthday present for you."

"Papa you have given me enough, this has been the best birthday." Rumpel smiled, happy with his omission.

"Bae do you love Belle?"

'Yes, of course I do. She is my friend. She listens to me, and she cares about me."

"Yes she does. I love Belle, Bae. More than I have ever loved any woman. I should have asked you first, and I'm for that I am sorry, but I have asked Belle to marry me."

"Really," Bae exclaimed! Rumpel laughed and nodded.

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said yes, Bae. She is going to be apart of our family, my wonderful wife, and your loving mother. I hope that makes you as happy as it makes me."

Bae almost knocked Rumpel back unto the bed as he threw his arms around him, and hugged him tightly. When Bae pulled away there were tears in his eyes. Rumpel's smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" He asked Bae very seriously.

"Nothing, I'm happy, happy for you, happy for her, and happy for me." He watched Bae choke up, and realized just how much his son really cared.

Rumpel fluffed his son's hair with his hand.

"I wouldn't have had the courage to do it without you Bae. I am so proud of you. You are growing up so fast. I love you, son." Rumpel looked at him with a tight grin his lip quivered trying not to cry.

"I love you too, Papa, and I am so proud of you." That did it for Rumpel as a tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't recall Bae ever saying he was proud of him.

"Goodnight Bae."

Bae got up off of the bed and headed to his own room.

"Goodnight Papa."

Rumpel went into the bathroom and washed up, and undressed. He climbed under the covers and immediately his mind went to Belle. His arms tucked behind his head, he lay there staring at the ceiling for the longest time missing her. He missed the sound of her voice, the smell of her skin, the softness of her touch. He sighed heavily and turned to his side looking at the door. He threw back the covers, went to the wardrobe, retrieved a black robe, and then left his room for Belle's.

Belle had tried to sleep, but couldn't. Her mind kept drifting to Rumpel. He was probably fast asleep by now, she thought to herself. She sat in the chair at her bedside staring out at the moon, when she heard a soft knock at her door. She got up and quickly went to answer it. Rumpel stood in the doorway, his arm braced on the molding.

"Is something wrong?" She whispered.

"Yes, I miss you." He gazed into her blue eyes, trying to convey just how he was feeling. She looked into his eyes, and smiled at him shyly. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek, as he slowly closed his eyes, nuzzling her hand. He felt her take his hand, and he opened his eyes as she pulled him into the room. He let his arm fall from the doorframe and followed her, closing the door behind him.


End file.
